Blind Date (ChanHun Vers)
by juvenileflew
Summary: Sehun mencari, namun takdir memang yang selalu datang sendiri - ChanHun/YAOI
1. Prolog

**.**

 **Blind Date © AliaZalea**

 **Translated by juvenileflew**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol – Sehun**

 **Warn: R18, YAOI**

* * *

 **Don't like, so don't read**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

Hal pertama yang aku sadari adalah bahwa aku sedang dalam keadaan di antara alam sadar dan tidak sadar. Aku dapat mendengar bunyi _bip... bip... bip..._ yang konstan dan terus-menerus, seperti bunyi air menetes dari keran yang tidak ditutup rapat.

Bunyi itulah yang membangunkanku. Kucoba berkata-kata dan meminta seseorang agar mengencangkan keran itu, tetapi lidahku terasa berat dan kelu.

Aku mencoba membuka mataku, usaha yang juga tidak membuahkan hasil.

Kutenangkan diriku dan berusaha membuka mataku sekali lagi. Kali ini aku berhasil membukanya sedikit, tetapi aku harus segera menutupnya kembali karena ada sinar terang yang tiba-tiba membutakan penglihatanku. Ketika mataku tertutup lagi, aku baru sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang menempel pada hidungku dan membuatku sulit bernapas.

Sekali lagi kubuka mataku, tetapi kini lebih perlahan. Awalnya semuanya terlihat buram, namun lama-kelamaan aku dapat menangkap warna dinding di hadapanku. Putih keabu-abuan, ucapku dalam hati. Bunyi _bip... bip... bip..._ yang tadi aku dengar menjadi semakin keras. Bunyi itu ternyata berasal dari sebuah mesin di sebelah kiriku. Garis hijau pada layarnya melonjak-lonjak setiap detik, menunjukkan aku masih hidup.

Tunggu -aku ada di mana ini?! Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Jelas-jelas ini bukan di apartemenku. Aku sadar, aku terbaring di atas tempat tidur yang biasanya ada di rumah sakit.

Rumah sakit?! Aku di rumah sakit?! Otakku berteriak, tetapi aku tidak mendengar ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku. Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?

Aku mendengar suara air dituang ke gelas. Tiba-tiba aku jadi merasa sangat haus. Aku mencoba menelan ludah dan membasahi kerongkonganku, tetapi mulutku terasa bagai ada pasirnya sehingga aku harus bersusah payah untuk menghasilkan air liur. Ketika mulutku sudah terasa sedikit basah, kugerakkan lidahku untuk membasahi bibirku.

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap, tetapi aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas topik percakapannya.

Kualihkan perhatianku untuk mengenali sekelilingku. Ada jendela besar di sebelah kananku, dan rangkaian bunga daisy, bunga favoritku, di atas satu-satunya meja yang bisa aku lihat.

Aku tidak bisa memastikan waktu yang tepat pada saat itu. Sinar matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela kerai vertikal berwarna putih menunjukkan hari masih siang atau sore, yang jelas bukan malam. Pelan-pelan kuangkat tangan kiriku dan terasa ada jarum menusuk pergelangan tanganku. Selain itu, ada selang yang menghubungkan pergelangan tanganku itu dengan sebuah kantong cairan bening yang digantung pada tiang besi di samping tempat tidurku.

Ah, kenapa harus memakai jarum pula di tanganku!

Ketika aku sedang menggerakkan tangan kananku untuk mencabut jarum itu dari pergelangan tangan kiriku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara orang berbisik,

" _He's awake_."

Kualihkan tatapanku dari lenganku ke arah seorang wanita bule, yang dari pakaiannya jelas-jelas seorang suster. Tiba-tiba kulihat wajah Luhan, kakakku, yang terlihat cemas. Kemudian dia tersenyum lebar karena melihatku sudah sadar dan buru-buru berjalan menghampiriku.

Suster itu kemudian berdiri di sebelah kiriku, dan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

" _How are you feeling_?" tanyanya kepadaku, masih dengan suara berbisik.

Aku sebetulnya ingin berteriak kepadanya agar mencabut jarum yang menusuk-nusuk lenganku, tetapi yang keluar dari mulutku justru,

" _Wah_... _teh_." Kata yang ingin aku ucapkan adalah _water_ , tetapi lidahku tidak bisa bekerja sama. Untungnya suster itu langsung memahami apa yang aku inginkan.

Dia segera menyodorkan satu gelas plastik air putih dengan sedotan di dalamnya. Aku berusaha mengangkat kepalaku sedikit agar bisa minum melalui sedotan yang bisa dibengkokkan. Luhan yang melihat apa yang aku sedang coba lakukan membantuku dengan menopang kepala dan bahuku. Suster itu tetap memegang gelas di hadapanku.

Pelan-pelan cairan dingin mulai membasahi kerongkonganku. Aku baru berhenti minum ketika gelas itu sudah kosong.

" _Do you want more_?" bisik suster itu, setelah menyingkirkan gelas kosong dari hadapanku.

Aku menggeleng kaku dan menyandarkan kepalaku kembali ke bantal.

"Saya akan beritahu Dokter Zhang bahwa anda sudah bangun." Suster itu lalu menghilang dari pandanganku setelah mengangguk kepada Luhan.

Luhan kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidur di sebelah kananku. Dia tersenyum sendu.

Aku sebetulnya ingin bertanya, 'Aku ada di mana?'

Namun ketika aku mencoba berkata-kata, yang keluar dari mulutku hanya, " _Gu_...," dan aku kemudian terbatuk-batuk.

Luhan buru-buru menuangkan air ke gelas plastik yang tadi, dan memintaku minum lagi hingga habis. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Jangan dipaksa. Istirahat saja dulu. Bicaranya nanti," katanya dengan suara agak bergetar dan menyingkirkan gelas kosong itu dari hadapanku.

Aku perhatikan Luhan terlihat cukup tenang, tetapi aku tahu sebetulnya dia panik.

Aku bisa melihat kepanikan itu di matanya.

Kucoba tersenyum agar bisa menenangkannya. Kusentuh benda yang menempel pada hidungku, yang ternyata adalah infus. Luhan menggenggam tanganku dan menjauhkannya dari selang itu.

"Tunggulah dokter lebih dulu. Kalau dokter Zhang bilang tidak apa-apa, kita bisa lepas infusnya," jelasnya. Setelah yakin aku tidak akan menarik infus dari hidungku, Luhan melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku. Dia kemudian mengelilingi tempat tidur dan menyingkapkan tirai kain putih di sebelah kiriku.

Ketika aku menoleh, kulihat kami tidak sendirian. Ada seseorang yang sedang tidur di atas sofa. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tetapi yang jelas sofa itu tidak bisa menampung tubuhnya yang tinggi besar sehingga kedua kakinya menjulur keluar dari salah satu sisi sofa.

Melihatku memusatkan perhatian kepada orang yang tertidur di sofa itu, Luhan berbisik,

"Dia tidak mau pulang, padahal sudah kukatakan kalau aku bisa menjagamu sampai dia kembali." Luhan tersenyum ketika mengatakannya. Suaranya terdengar lebih pasti, dan dari balik matanya aku bisa melihat ada kehangatan di situ.

Siapa orang itu? pikirku. Aku menarik napas panjang ketika tiba-tiba beberapa hal mulai melintas kembali dalam memoriku. Aku ingat, aku sedang mengendarai mobil super cepat dari kantorku menuju Raleigh. Hal ini tentu saja sangat berbahaya mengingat kondisi jalan yang licin akibat hujan rintik-rintik yang jatuh selepas salju tadi malam.

Aku tahu, ada kemungkinan aku akan terlambat dan dia sudah pergi. Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku kalau itu terjadi. Kupaksa Audi-ku menembus angka 145 km per jam. Mesin mobil yang berusia hampir sepuluh tahun itu langsung protes atas perlakuan kejamku, tetapi untuk pertama kalinya aku tidakpeduli.

Kulihat masih ada beberapa bongkahan es yang tersisa di pinggir jalan. Musim dingin tahun ini benar-benar parah di North Carolina. Salju yang turuh bahkan mencapai enam puluh senti. Belum lagi hujan es yang turun berkali-kali selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini membuat angin terasa menggigit jika bertiup dan mengenai bagian tubuh yang tidak tertutup baju dingin. Kuikuti tanda lalu lintas, yang menyatakan Airport Raleigh-Durham masih 1,6 km lagi.

Aku segera mengambil jalur kanan, keluar dari jalan _interstate_ itu dengan tidak memedulikan bunyi klakson mobil yang jalurnya aku potong dengan paksa. Roda mobil agak tergelincir sedikit ketika kubanting setir, tetapi aku tidak mengurangi kecepatan pada saat melewati tikungan.

Andaikan aku tidak lupa membawa telepon selular?! Saking terlalu terburu-buru, benda itu tertinggal di kantor. Seandainya pun aku membawa telepon selular itu, rasanya tidak akan bisa membantuku.

Apa yang akan aku katakan? _I'm sorry for being so stupid, for thinking that you would leave me?_ Atau _I love you, please tell me that you love me too?_

Kata-kata itu tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak bisa bernapas jika dia tidak ada. Jika aku mencoba melihat masa depanku tanpanya, semuanya terlihat suram. Diriku tanpanya bagaikan satelit, yang planetnya telah hancur karena bencana alam besar, meninggalkanku melayang-layang tanpa arah.

Mengapa aku terlalu bersikeras bahwa dia tidak mencintaiku hanya karena terpengaruh kata-kata orang yang telah membuat hatiku remuk?

Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti yang aku takutkan selama ini. Titik!

Bunyi klakson membangunkanku dari lamunan, ternyata aku sudah memasuki area _airport_. Aku harus mengangkat kakiku dari pedal gas karena batas kecepatan di area ini hanya 48 km per jam. Aku tidak punya waktu kalau harus ditilang hari ini.

Setelah memarkir mobil, buru-buru aku berlari menuju bangunan terminal. Aku harus sedikit menunduk dan memeluk tubuhku ketika berlari karena angin kencang sedang bertiup, dan aku hanya mengenakan _sweater turleneck_ warna abu-abu, yang terbuat dari _cashmere_. Aku tidak mengenakan jaket, topi ataupun sarung tangan.

Aku baru bisa bernapas lagi setelah tubuhku terasa hangat di dalam bangunan terminal. Aku mengamati lokasi keberangkatan mencari _counter check-in_ penerbangan Delta Airlines. Kusempatkan melirik ke layar informasi keberangkatan pesawat.

Pada layar terlihat status pesawat yang aku cari adalah _LAST CALL_. Panik karena tahu aku sudah terlambat, aku berlari menuju _counter check-in Delta_ terdekat dan berbicara dengan _ground crew_ nya. Aku memotong beberapa orang yang sedang antre.

" _Can you...contact your passenger...who is on the flight to JFK_?" tanyaku terputus-putus di antara napasku yang masih terengah-engah.

Entah karena melihat wajahku yang panik atau karena tatapanku yang seperti orang gila, seorang penumpang yang sudah siap _check-in_ mundur satu langkah dan memberikan aku ruang untuk berbicara lebih dekat dengan _ground crew_ bernama Joy, yang menerima berondonganku dengan wajah pasrah.

" _Thank you, Sir_ ," ucapku, berterima kasih kepada bapak yang rela mundur dan memberikan aku ruang untuk melangkah lebih dekat dengan meja _check-in_.

Melihat bahwa penumpang yang sedang dilayaninya tidak marah walaupun antreannya aku potong, Joy pun segera menolongku. Dia menanyakan nomor penerbangan dan nama penumpang yang aku cari. Aku menjawabnya tanpa berpikir lagi. Kudengar Joy berbicara dengan seseorang menggunakan _walkie-talkie_.

Dalam kepanikanku, aku hanya bisa menangkap kata-kata ' _departure_ ' dan ' _gate_ ' yang diulang-ulang. Joy kemudian menatapku dan menggeleng.

" _I'm sorry, Sir, but the gate's closed. The plane is heading for the runway as we speak_."

Daerah di sekujur tubuhku membeku. Melihat wajahku memucat, Joy langsung berkata,

"Mungkin Anda bisa menghubungi orang yang Anda cari setelah pesawatnya mendarat di JFK dalam beberapa jam."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak bisa. Dia akan sudah dalam perjalanan menuju Charles de Gaulle," gumamku.

Kutinggalkan _counter_ itu dengan orang-orang yang menatapku bingung dan penasaran.

Andai saja penerbangannya hanya akan berhenti di JFK?! Akan tetapi aku tahu dia akan menyambung perjalanannya dengan _Air France_ menuju Paris, lalu Nice. Asistennya memang mengatakan dia akan kembali dua bulan lagi, tetapi aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu.

Aku harus berbicara dengannya sekarang. Aku dapat merasakan hatiku yang sudah retak selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini kini hancur berkeping-keping. Mataku mulai terasa agak kabur, dan air mata mulai membasahi pipiku. Aku mencoba mengusapnya dengan lengan _sweater_ , tetapi air mata itu tidak mau berhenti.

" _Why is that man crying, Mommy_?" Kudengar seorang anak kecil, yang sedang menatapku, bertanya kepada ibunya.

"Krystal, tidak sopan menatap orang seperti itu. _Look away_ ," komentar ibunya, kemudian memalingkan wajah anak itu dengan paksa agar tidak lagi menatapku.

Beberapa orang yang berpapasan denganku menatapku dengan bingung atau khawatir. Ada pula yang menatapku dengan penuh rasa kasihan. Aku bisa membaca pikiran mereka melalui tatapan itu.

 _Oh look at that, he must be crying because he just say goodbye to his girlfriend,_ pikir seorang ibu. Seakan-akan dia siap memelukku dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku sambil berkata,

"Sudah...jangan menangis. Dia pasti akan kembali, _sweetheart_ ," untuk menenangkanku. Nyatanya aku tidak sedang ditinggalkan pacar perempuan.

 _Sayang sekali, dia terlalu manis untuk menangis seorang diri. Mungkin aku sebaiknya membantu menenangkannya,_ pikir seorang laki-laki yang sebenarnya cukup tampan dan wajib didekati kalau saja aku tidak sedang merasa sesedih ini. Oh, sudah pasti kulakukan karena aku yakin dia tak se _lurus_ diriku.

 _! #$%^ &*()?/,_ pikir dua orang anak kuliahan, yang aku yakin berasal dari Jepang. Karena aku tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang, maka aku juga tidak akan bisa memahami apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan.

Kupercepat langkah untuk menghindari mereka semua. Aku baru memperlambat langkah setelah berada di luar bangunan terminal, dan perlahanlahan berjalan menuju pelataran parkir. Aku merasa terlalu limbung untuk merasakan dinginnya angin yang sedang bertiup kencang di sekelilingku.

Ketika aku sedang menyeberangi jalan, tiba-tiba kudengar seseorang meneriakkan namaku.

Suara itu?! Suara yang aku kenal di mana pun dan seberapa jauh pun aku berada.

Semula aku mengacuhkan suara itu karena aku pikir itu hanya imajinasiku saja.

Kuangkat kedua tanganku untuk menutupi telinga.

"Diamlah!" geramku.

Kemudian kudengar suara yang sama meneriakkan namaku dengan volume lebih keras dan berkali-kali. Suara itu berasal dari belakangku. Perlahan-lahan aku menoleh dan harus memutar seluruh tubuhku agar bisa menatapnya. Aku langsung tersedak ketika melihatnya sedang berdiri di trotoar. Wajah tampannya dengan hidung, kening, mata, dan garis-garis rahang yang sempurna terlihat bingung dan tidak pasti.

Perlahan-lahan kemudian wajahnya mulai dihiasi senyuman hangat.

Senyum itu semakin melebar sehingga aku bisa melihat gigi-giginya yang putih dan tertata rapi. Ya... Tuhan, aku benar-benar mencintai laki-laki satu ini, ucapku dalam hati.

Aku mencoba mengontrol tangisku, akan tetapi bukannya berhenti, air mata malah semakin membanjiri wajahku. Kali ini air mataku adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Aku mencoba tertawa di antara tangisku. Detak jantungku sudah tidak keruan. Aku harus meletakkan tanganku di dada untuk mencegah agar jantungku tidak loncat keluar dari tempatnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi aku langsung melangkahkan kaki berlari ke pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba kudengar dia berteriak, "Sehun-ah, awas!" sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kananku, dan dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya mencoba menarik perhatianku. Wajahnya terlihat panik.

Awalnya aku hanya menatapnya bingung, tetapi ketika kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah yang ditunjuknya semua oksigen yang ada di sekitarku tiba-tiba menghilang dan aku tidak bisa bernapas. Aku langsung panik. Aku melihat sebuah Toyota Camry warna hitam melaju ke arahku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mengapa tidak ada polisi yang menilang mobil ini? Jelas-jelas dia melanggar batas kecepatan yang tertera di area _airport_.

Semuanya bagaikan bergerak lambat. Pandanganku beralih dari Camry itu ke wajah orang yang aku cintai, yang sedang menatapku dengan mata terbelalak karena panik. Aku tidak bisa meninggal hari ini, apalagi karena ditabrak mobil.

Tidak peduli mobil itu sebuah sedan mewah sekalipun. Terlebih-lebih baru tiga puluh detik yang lalu aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaanku lagi. Kuperintahkan kakiku agar berlari secepat mungkin menghindari mobil itu, tetapi tubuhku menolak mendengarkan perintah dari otakku. Aku hanya bisa berdiri kaku dan menutup mata, menunggu hingga sedan hitam itu menghantamku.

Ya Tuhan, jangan sekarang! Tolong jangan sekarang. Pintaku dalam hati.

Kalau aku dibolehkan hidup, aku akan tobat. Aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk membantu orang lain, meskipun aku sedang sibuk. Ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku sedang bernegosiasi dengan Tuhan, aku pun berhenti berlari. Akhirnya, aku hanya menggumam,

"Berikanlah aku satu kesempatan lagi! Aku janji akan lebih berterima kasih atas segala sesuatu yang sudah aku terima dalam hidupku."

Kemudian kudengar bunyi rem mobil yang sedang bersusah payah untuk berhenti.

 _ **BRAKK!**_

Lalu, semuanya gelap.

* * *

 **End Of Prolog**

* * *

 **T/n: hello there ini adalah ff pengganti** _ **Tangled - Chanhun Version**_ **yang kuhapus.**

 **Kenapa? Karena telah ada seorang reader yang memberitahu bahwa novel tersebut sudah ada yang remake, dan ya! aku search sendiri ternyata sudah banyak versinya dan semuanya GS ;')**

 **ohya, sorry buat yang mengusulkan untuk membuat GS**

 **sekedar memberitahu, aku tidak membaca apalagi membuat/meremake ff GS ;')**

 **karena aku -sebagai perempuan tentunya- mencintai Sehun yang seorang lelaki manly but so cute *gaploked* meski posisinya bottom, dia tetaplah bottom sebagai lelaki, dan hanya milik Chanyeol seorang jika dia jadi uke ;'D**

 **Jadi, buat yang penggemar ff GS mungkin kalian tidak akan menemukan ff semacam itu di akunku ;') oh never don't mind 'bout thing~ itu hanya perihal personal taste saja**

 **Yup, aku hanya ingin ikut berkontribusi di dunia ff khususnya kerajaan ChanHun Shipper Yaoi, cause sepertinya ff caouple ini masih minim *atau cuma perasaanku? *geplaked**

 **ok thanks for reading, berharap novel ini belum ada yang remake *jika ada yasudahlah ;'3 wanna gimme some review? ;')**


	2. Chapter 1 MyBlindDate Site

**.**

 **Blind Date © AliaZalea**

 **Translated by juvenileflew**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol – Sehun**

 **Warn: R18, YAOI**

 **Don't like, so don't read**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

TIK... TOK... TIK... TOK...

Bunyi jam dinding semakin membuatku tidak nyaman.

Meskipun aku dapat mendengar musik klasik di antara bunyi jam dinding itu, semuanya tidak bisa mengalahkan suara detak jantungku sendiri. Sambil pelan-pelan meminum kopi susu, sekali lagi kuperhatikan sekelilingku.

Berada di dalam ruangan ini mengingatkanku akan toko-toko yang ada di Rodeo Drive. Hahh...seperti aku pernah masuk saja ke toko-toko itu. Aku hanya pernah melihatnya ketika menonton acara _The Osbournes_ di MTV. Walaupun begitu, yang jelas segala sesuatunya tentang ruangan ini meneriakkan kata MAHAL dan SUKSES.

Mulai dari karpet tebal warna putih yang terhampar di kakiku hingga sofa modern warna merah darah yang aku duduki. Meja kaca dengan kaki warna putih di hadapanku dipenuhi dengan majalah-majalah _fashion_ edisi terbaru.

Wajah Chris Evans, Taylor Lautner, Brad Pit, dan aktor Hollywood lainnya menghiasi sampul majalah-majalah itu.

Seorang wanita bernama Yeri duduk di belakang meja kaca berbentuk seperti angka delapan. Di hadapan Yeri terdapat papan bertuliskan _RECEPTION_. Yeri tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Aku pun membalas senyumannya dengan canggung.

Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku ada di sini, lebih-lebih lagi di tempat ini. Selama ini aku selalu berpikir bahwa laki-laki yang memerlukan jasa _blind date_ (khusus gay) adalah tipe lelaki yang:

1\. Berwajah jelek, hidung seperti nenek sihir, mata jereng atau terlalu besar seperti ikan mas koki, atau gigi gingsul mirip vampir.

2\. Berpenampilan buruk, termasuk tidak tahu cara memilih pakaian yang sesuai dengan bentuk tubuh sehingga terlihat seperti lemper.

3\. Tidak memiliki tata krama, misalnya suka berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan.

4\. Terlalu tua sehingga pilihannya jadi sangat terbatas.

5\. Dipaksa orangtua untuk menikah secepatnya.

6\. Senang menggoda, dan hanya menginginkan laki-laki lain untuk hiburan mereka.

Aku tidak memiliki satu pun karakteristik itu.

Pertama, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak tampan luar biasa seperti bintang film atau supermodel, tetapi aku cukup menarik dengan rambut hitam mudah diatur dan wajah oval. Tubuhku proporsional dengan tinggi 184 sentimeter dan berat badan 60 kilogram. Kulitku meskipun tidak kuning langsat, masih tetap menggambarkan kulit laki-laki Asia pada umumnya, yaitu putih namun tidak mencapai albino.

Kedua, banyak orang mengatakan selera bajuku patut ditiru karena aku selalu bisa memilih pakaian yang akan menonjolkan fisikku dan menyempurnakan penampilanku sebagai laki-laki Asia yang sukses hidup dan bekerja di Amerika.

Ketiga, umurku masih 26 tahun, masih cukup muda.

Keempat, orangtuaku tidak pernah memaksaku untuk menikah secepatnya, mereka bahkan terkesan tidak peduli apakah aku akan menikah atau tidak. Masalah orientasiku tidak ada yang terlalu ambil pusing. Aku bersyukur keluargaku adalah orang-orang dengan pikiran terbuka. Sudah menjadi hak akan takdirku jika aku memang menyimpang.

Terakhir, meskipun aku tidak pernah mengalami masalah untuk mendapatkan pasangan yang aku mau, aku bukan tipe laki-laki penggoda karena aku lebih memilih hubungan yang serius daripada _one night stand_.

Jadi, mengapa aku ada di sini?

Aku ada di sini karena usahaku coba mencari calon pasangan sendiri setelah selama dua bulan tidak juga membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya, aku harus mengaku kalah dan datang ke tempat ini.

Aku menemukan situs **MyBlindDate** dari Luhan, kakakku yang sedang menyelesaikan studi doktornya di bidang psikologi di Washington DC. Ia fans berat acara Oprah Winfrey. Di salah satu episodenya seminggu yang lalu, Oprah membahas mengenai _blind date_ , dan selebriti berkulit hitam paling sukses di Amerika itu sangat merekomendasikan MyBlindDate atau MBD sebagai salah satu perusahaan kencan buta terbaik bagi laki-laki atau wanita yang sibuk untuk bertemu calon pasangan. Untuk _straight_ maupun _non-straight_ tercakup semua.

Usut punya usut, ternyata MBD mempunyai cabang di Greensboro, North Carolina, kota terdekat dengan tempat tinggalku. Setelah memberanikan diri menelepon MBD beberapa hari yang lalu dan membuat janji, Sabtu pagi ini aku berkendara menempuh jarak selama 45 menit dari Winston-Salem.

Berdasarkan informasi yang telah aku kumpulkan melalui internet, MBD didirikan sejak tahun 1985 atas dasar pengalaman laki-laki bernama Trumpy Kent dari Chicago, yang bernasib hampir sama denganku. Jumlah klien mereka sudah mencapai ribuan.

MBD memberikan pernyataan bahwa hampir setiap hari mereka menerima berita pertunangan ataupun pernikahan dari klien-klien mereka. Jadi, aku memiliki cukup keyakinan akan kesuksesannya.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan tinggi hampir 186 meter menghampiriku sambil tersenyum lebar. Otomatis aku langsung merasa cocok dengan laki-laki ini. Wajahnya menyiratkan kehangatan sekaligus keramahan.

" _Hi, I'm sorry that you have to wait. I'm Leeteuk_ ," ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk, lalu berdiri dan menjabat tangannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Leeteuk langsung menggiringku ke ruangannya. Kutinggalkan cangkir kopiku yang masih setengah penuh di meja lobi.

Ruang kerja Leeteuk ternyata tidak berbeda dengan lobi yang baru aku tinggalkan. Semua perabot yang ada di dalamnya terlihat modern dan berteknologi canggih.

Setelah mempersilakan aku duduk, Yeri datang menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas dengan tulisan tanganku di atasnya. Kertas itu berisi informasi mengenai diriku dan tipe laki-laki yang aku inginkan.

Setelah Yeri keluar ruangan, Leeteuk lalu duduk di belakang meja dan terlihat menyimak lembaran-lembaran kertas itu selama beberapa menit, kemudian tersenyum kepadaku.

"Oh Sehun. Apakah saya mengucapkannya dengan benar?" tanya Leeteuk.

" _Yes_ ," balasku, sambil tersenyum juga.

"Nama yang bagus."

"Terima kasih."

Leeteuk tersenyum, "Oke, kalau Anda tidak keberatan saya akan membacakan kembali apa yang Anda sudah tuliskan mengenai persyaratan yang Anda inginkan dari pasangan _date_ Anda. Kami hanya ingin memastikan agar tidak terjadi salah paham." Leeteuk terdengar serius, meskipun wajahnya masih tersenyum ramah.

Aku mengangguk.

"Anda menulis bahwa Anda ingin pasangan _date_ Anda tingginya antara 185 hingga 190 sentimeter?"

"Ya, apakah itu akan bermasalah?" tanyaku ragu. Aku menyukai laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dariku. Aku akan merasa lebih nyaman.

"Tidak, ini tidak akan bermasalah. Hanya saya pikir Anda memerlukan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari 190 sentimeter. Apakah Anda mengenakan sepatu bersol tinggi sewaktu Yeri mengukur tinggi Anda?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Tidak, sepatu saya lepas," jawabku. Leeteuk mengangguk-angguk.

"Untuk umur, Anda memilih antara 25 hingga 30. Betul?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Itu juga tidak akan bermasalah. Kami ada banyak klien laki-laki yang masuk dalam kategori umur tersebut."

Leeteuk kemudian menambahkan, "Anda terbuka dipasangkan dengan laki-laki dari berbagai ras. Sekali lagi, itu akan membuat kami lebih mudah menemukan pasangan _date_ untuk Anda." Leeteuk mengedipkan matanya kepadaku sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresinya. Luhan berkata kepadaku bahwa laki-laki dari Amerika Selatan cenderung sangat mencintai pasangannya, meskipun mereka juga paling sering selingkuh. Laki-laki bule kebanyakan akan menjadi botak kalau sudah tua.

Hal ini mengingatkanku akan Bruce Willis, yang kepalanya sudah dibiarkan botak selama sepuluh tahun terakhir untuk menutupi kenyataan dia sudah kehilangan rambutnya pada usia yang cukup dini.

Laki-laki Asia biasanya kurang menghargai pasangan, sedangkan laki-laki African-American malah justru kalah terhadap pasangannya.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku mendengarkan Luhan, padahal Luhan sendiri sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam hal berpacaran.

"Anda mengharuskan pasangan _date_ Anda _single_ dan _unattached_. Apakah Anda bersedia _dating_ dengan laki-laki yang statusnya 'baru pisah' dari pasangan mereka?" tanya Leeteuk.

Tanpa berpikir aku langsung menjawab, "Tidak. Saya ingin mereka _single_. Tidak duda cerai, dan terutama tidak laki-laki yang secara hukum masih terikat pernikahan, meskipun mereka mengatakan mereka sudah pisah."

Ini adalah salah satu persyaratan yang sempat kubahas panjang-lebar dengan Luhan. Aku dan kakakku setuju, aku sebaiknya tidak melayani laki-laki berpasangan yang masih senang "belanja", tidak peduli apa pun alasan yang mereka kemukakan.

Pendapat kami agak berbeda mengenai duda cerai. Menurut Luhan, laki-laki yang sudah pernah bercerai bukan berarti laki-laki yang tidak bisa menjadi pasangan yang baik. Ada begitu banyak faktor yang bisa menjadi penyebab perceraian. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak mau mengambil risiko.

Kami juga membahas mengenai duda yang ditinggal mati istrinya, baik duda yang tidak mempunyai anak maupun ada anak. Akhirnya, kami setuju bahwa aku harus menghindari duda jenis apa pun juga.

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Anda mencentang boks untuk area North Carolina saja," lanjutnya.

"Saya rasa akan lebih baik bagi saya mulai dengan laki-laki yang tinggal cukup dekat dengan saya, tetapi saya bisa mengubahnya nanti kan kalau misalnya saya tidak bisa menemukan pasangan yang cocok setelah enam bulan?" Aku mencoba menjelaskan alasanku mencentang pilihan itu.

"Oh, Anda tidak perlu khawatir soal itu. Saya cukup yakin Anda akan menemukan pasangan yang cocok dalam waktu enam bulan." Leeteuk terdengar yakin.

"Oh, ya?" tanyaku bingung dan kaget.

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Anda adalah tipe laki-laki yang biasanya dicari laki-laki Seme dalam suatu _relationship_."

"Oh," adalah satu-satunya kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku merasa tidak terlalu percaya diri untuk menanggapi pernyataan Leeteuk. Dengan kata lain, meskipun kalau aku mau jujur dengan diriku sendiri aku tahu itu memang kenyataannya.

Aku memang tidak pernah mengalami masalah untuk menarik laki-laki, tetapi mendengar seseorang mengkonfirmasikan sesuatu yang aku hanya bisa rasakan, masih tetap membuatku canggung.

Leeteuk tertawa melihat reaksiku.

"Anda tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan berikut ini, tetapi kalau Anda bisa itu akan sangat membantu kami lebih memahami Anda dan menemukan pasangan yang paling cocok untuk Anda."

" _Go ahead_ ," ucapku, mengizinkan Leeteuk menyampaikan pertanyaannya.

"Apakah yang membuat Anda datang ke MBD?"

Aku tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Saya baru putus dari hubungan yang cukup serius beberapa bulan yang lalu. Setelah dirasa bergalau-ria tidaklah mengundang guna, saya memutuskan melanjutkan hidup dan datang ke MBD."

" _Well said_ ," balas Leeteuk penuh pengertian. " _People should quote those words that you just told me and turned it into a movie or something_."

Aku tersenyum kian lebar mendengar komentarnya. Kini aku memang bisa menertawakan keadaanku, tetapi tidak tiga bulan yang lalu. Aku tidak menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya bahwa aku melihat Kris, pacarku selama tiga tahun, selingkuh dengan asistennya. Aku ingat betul kejadian pada akhir bulan Mei lalu itu.

.

Aku baru saja sampai di apartemen pukul enam hari Jumat sore ketika Kris menelepon untuk menunda _date_ kami karena dia harus lembur. Dia berjanji akan menelepon kembali setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Aku tentunya tidak berkeberatan, aku justru senang karena pacarku begitu tekun dengan pekerjaannya.

Beberapa minggu ini memang Kris sering pulang malam karena salah satu klien terbesarnya sedang terkena kasus. Sebagai salah satu pengacara termuda di kantornya, aku justru merasa bangga karena para _partner_ di kantornya melibatkan pacarku untuk menyelesaikan kasus itu sehingga aku sama sekali tidak curiga akan jam kerjanya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Aku lalu menyempatkan diri membuatkan pasta jamur kesukaannya karena aku tahu dia pasti akan datang dengan wajah kelaparan, seperti biasanya. Akan tetapi, setelah menunggu hingga pukul tujuh malam dan Kris masih belum telepon juga, akhirnya aku pun menghubungi kantornya.

Anehnya tidak ada yang mengangkat. Aku lalu menghubungi telepon selularnya, tapi panggilanku langsung masuk ke _voicemail_. Dengan pemikiran bahwa aku akan memberikannya kejutan jika aku muncul di kantornya dengan membawa makan malam untuknya, aku menempuh jarak 30 menit untuk tiba di bangunan kantornya yang terlihat sepi kecuali bagian lobinya.

" _Hello, Mr. Oh, coming to see Mr. Wu_?" tanya Henry, satpam kantor Kris. Ia tersenyum ramah dan aku bisa melihat deretan giginya yang putih.

" _Yes, is he still here_? Saya bawakan dia makan malam," balasku tidak kalah ramahnya. "Apakah anda sudah makan malam?"

" _You are a kind man_. Ya, saya sudah makan sekitar satu jam yang lalu, _thanks for asking_."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban Henry. Itulah salah satu sebab mengapa aku menyukai North Carolina, orang-orangnya sangat ramah.

"Mr. Wu masih di atas dengan Mr. Kim. Sebentar, saya telepon beliau dulu untuk memberitahu bahwa Anda ada di sini," ucap Henry lagi. Ia lalu mengangkat telepon.

Aku mengangguk. Rupanya memang kasus yang Kris hadapi cukup serius karena bahkan Kim Junmyeon, asistennya, juga harus lembur.

"Tidak ada yang menjawab." Henry terlihat sedikit bingung. "Mari, saya antar Anda ke ruangannya," ucap Henry. Aku tahu bahwa di kantor Kris apabila ada nonpegawai yang ingin masuk ke dalam, maka ia harus ditemani oleh salah satu pegawai.

Henry mengiringiku ke lift dan mengantarku ke ruangan Kris di tingkat delapan. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, lantai itu terlihat sepi dan redup. Henry kemudian berjalan menyeberangi ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan meja-meja yang dipisahkan oleh beberapa sekat, tempat para asisten duduk pada siang hari.

Aku tidak melihat Kim Junmyeon di mana pun juga. Aku hampir tidak mengenali ruangan ini. Terakhir kali aku ada di dalam ruangan ini ketika Kris membawaku untuk dikenalkan kepada kolega-koleganya hampir dua tahun yang lalu, dan pada saat itu semuanya terlihat sibuk, bahkan ramai.

"Sepi sekali," gumamku. Aku masih belum curiga ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan keadaan ini.

Henry hanya mengangkat bahunya, dan terus berjalan menuju ruangan yang berseberangan dengan lift. Kami berdiri di depan pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tua yang tertutup. Jendela sepanjang dua meter, yang terletak di sebelah pintu, juga tertutup oleh kerai kayu horizontal. Ada sinar terang yang menembus ke luar, menandakan masih ada orang di dalamnya. Henry bersiap-siap mengetuk pintu itu, tetapi aku berbisik perlahan.

"Biar saya yang melakukan. Saya ingin membuat kejutan untuknya."

Henry menYeriingai, dan berjalan kembali menuju lift. Aku tersenyum melihat wajah Henry. Dalam hati aku berjanji akan membuatkan kue cokelat untuknya, yang bisa dibawa Kris pada hari Senin.

Setelah menarik napas aku pun membuka pintu itu perlahan-lahan, sebisa mungkin tidak mengganggu konsentrasi Kris apabila dia sedang bekerja. Akan tetapi, apa yang kulihat cukup membuatku ternganga.

Pacarku dan Junmyeon dalam posisi _doggy style_. Pakaian mereka masih cukup lengkap di bagian atas, tetapi tidak ada sehelai pakaian pun dari pinggang ke bawah.

Aku mendengar suara orang berseru kaget, dan aku baru sadar bahwa suara itu adalah suaraku. Otomatis dua pasang mata langsung mengarah kepadaku. Mata Kris langsung melebar ketika melihatku.

" _Excuse me_ ," ucapku, dan buru-buru lari menuju lift. Aku tidak berhenti berlari hingga sampai di dalam mobil. Aku bahkan tidak menghiraukan Henry, yang menanyakan apakah ada masalah ketika melihatku berlari melewati lobi bagaikan dikejar setan.

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata, bahkan tidak mampu menangis. Aku masih _shock_.

Untung saja aku selalu menolak tinggal bersama Kris selama kami berpacaran sehingga aku masih punya tempat tinggal setelah kejadian itu.

Walaupun begitu, aku merasa apartemenku tidak bisa memberikan kenyamanan dan keamanan yang aku inginkan. Selama dua minggu aku terpaksa tinggal dengan Luhan di Washington DC untuk menghindar dari Kris, yang setelah kutemukan sedang _one night stand_ dengan asistennya selalu meneleponku, mendatangi apartemenku, bahkan menggangguku di kantor untuk meminta maaf.

Setelah tahu aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya, Kris berubah menjadi seorang _stalker_. Ia meneleponku siang dan malam hanya untuk menutup kembali telepon itu apabila aku mengangkatnya. Dengan rasa kesal akhirnya aku meneleponnya untuk mengajaknya bertemu dan memutuskan hubunganku dengannya selama-lamanya.

Aku mengajaknya bertemu pada hari Minggu siang di tempat yang ramai untuk mencegah pertemuan itu berubah menjadi sebuah konfrontasi yang akan melibatkan kekuatan fisik. Selama tiga tahun kami bersama-sama, Kris memang sama sekali tidak pernah berbuat kasar terhadapku. Akan tetapi, Brandon laki-laki dan secara fisik dia lebih kuat daripada aku. Apalagi Kris sedang terluka, dan aku tahu orang yang dalam kondisi seperti ini akan memiliki kecenderungan mudah kalap kalau keinginannya tidak dipenuhi.

Kris sedang duduk sendiri di meja favorit kami di restoran yang dia pilih ketika aku datang. Sekali lagi aku harus mengakui Kris adalah laki-laki paling tampan yang pernah aku pacari. Kemeja biru yang dikenakannya menempel dengan sempurna pada bahunya yang tegap.

Dia tersenyum dan aku kembali ke realita. Luhan pernah berkata bahwa senyum Kris selalu terlihat palsu dan tidak tulus. Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang dimaksud Luhan hingga saat itu.

Senyum itu terlihat licik.

" _Let's get this over with_ ," ucapku tegas, lalu duduk di kursi di hadapan Kris.

Kris terlihat kaget mendengar nadaku, tetapi ketika melihatku duduk dia pun menatapku dengan penuh harap. Dia masih tersenyum, kemudian pandangannya tertuju ke dua kantong besar dari Old Navy yang ada di genggamanku dan senyumnya langsung hilang dalam sekejap mata.

" _Do you want anything to eat_?" tanyanya.

Seorang _waiter_ mendatangiku, tetapi aku tidak memesan apa-apa. Aku tahu, aku tidak akan mampu berlama-lama duduk berhadapan dengan Kris tanpa merasa ingin menamparnya.

"Aku ke sini untuk memberitahumu agar berhenti menggangguku. Aku tidak ingin ada hubungan apa-apa lagi denganmu sampai kapan pun juga."

Aku lalu berdiri dan menyerahkan dua kantong yang tadi aku bawa kepadanya.

"Aku sudah membereskan barang-barangmu yang masih ketinggalan di apartemenku. Semuanya ada di dalam kantong-kantong ini. _Have a nice life_ ," ucapku, lalu berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkannya.

Kris menatapku dengan mulut terbuka.

Kemudian tanpa kusangka-sangka Kris juga berdiri dan menarik lenganku.

"Apakah kau bahkan tidak ingin tahu mengapa aku melakukan itu?" tanyanya.

Matanya menatapku dalam. Aku melihat ada kemarahan dan kebencian di situ.

"Oh, aku tahu alasannya," jawabku.

Aku tahu alasan utama mengapa Kris selingkuh, tidak lain karena seks.

Selama ini aku sangat bersyukur karena telah menemukan Kris, laki-laki yang berbeda dari pacar-pacarku sebelumnya. Dia memahami prinsipku yang tetap ingin tetap _bersih_ hingga aku menikah. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyangka Kris selingkuh karena dia tetap selalu perhatian terhadapku sampai Luhan menempelkan ide itu di kepalaku ketika aku menceritakan tentang perselingkuhan Kris.

"Cara Kris memperlakukanmu seperti dia sedang menebus dosa. Dia terlalu perhatian."

Kata-kata Luhan itulah yang membuatku mencoba mengingat-ingat, apakah aku bisa melihat ada perubahan dalam diri Kris selama beberapa bulan terakhir?

Aku baru sadar Kris jadi semakin sering mengajakku ke luar makan malam dan memberiku hadiah-hadiah romantis dan mahal. Awalnya hanya bunga daisy setiap kali dia muncul di apartemen, tapi kemudian dia muncul dengan gelang dari _Tiffany's_ atau topi dari Izro.

"Tolong jawab satu hal ini. Apakah dia satu-satunya atau ada yang lain sebelum dia?" desisku.

Kris tidak menjawab, tetapi dari sorot matanya aku tahu ternyata dugaan Luhan benar. Aku harus menarik napas dalam dan menahan diriku tidak mengguyurkan satu _pitcher_ bir yang ada di meja kami ke kepalanya.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sebuta ini? Bagaimana mungkin Luhan, kakakku yang empat tahun lebih tua dariku dan juga masih _single_ dan rekor _dating_ -nya sangat minim, bisa lebih punya intuisi membaca gelagat Kris daripada aku?

Kulepaskan cengkeraman Kris dari lenganku dan bergegas melangkah ke luar restoran. Aku tidak memedulikan tatapan beberapa orang di dalam restoran yang cukup padat itu. Sinar matahari yang terik langsung menyambutku.

Kukenakan kembali kacamata hitam yang tadi aku gantungkan di kerah kausku.

Tiba-tiba kudengar pintu restoran terbuka dengan bantingan yang cukup keras, dan kulihat Kris sedang menuju ke arahku. Wajahnya seperti badai, penuh dengan kemarahan. Aku tahu bahwa aku hanya akan mengundang masalah apabila tidak menjauh darinya saat itu juga, tetapi aku penasaran ingin tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan kepadaku sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti itu.

"Apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak mendapatkan seks selama dua tahun?!" teriaknya kepadaku.

Kukerutkan keningku, mencoba mengingatkannya bahwa kami sedang berada di tempat umum dan tingkah lakunya yang seperti orang kesurupan menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di teras restoran. Kemudian aku tersadar oleh katakata terakhir Kris. Dia ternyata sudah tidak jujur terhadapku selama setahun terakhir ini.

"Jadi, kau sudah selingkuh selama setahun terakhir ini?" tanyaku santai.

"Ya, kau terlalu sibuk dengan hidupmu sendiri sehingga kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku. Ada empat lelaki lain sebelum dia, dan _we did it everywhere_. Termasuk di atas tempat tidurku." Kris menutup penjelasannya.

Luapan kemarahan yang sudah aku coba tahan naik ke permukaan. Bagiamana mungkin dia bisa mengatakan aku terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupanku sehingga tidak memperhatikannya? Selama tiga tahun dia pikir aku sedang berbuat apa?

"Apakah itu alasannya mengapa kau keluar dari restoran sambil marah-marah? Untuk mempermalukan diri kamu sendiri dengan mengumumkan perselingkuhanmu kepada seluruh Winston-Salem?" Meskipun darahku sudah mendidih, anehnya suaraku masih terdengar tenang.

Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak, "Laki-laki itu perlu ditampar!"

"Setuju!" sambut beberapa orang lainnya.

Seakan-akan baru sadar bahwa tidak hanya aku yang baru saja mendengar pengakuannya, Kris menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memastikan hal itu. Ketika sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya, Kris terlihat semakin marah dan berjalan mendekatiku.

Baru saja dia berjalan dua langkah, dua laki-laki mencengkeram dan mendorongnya untuk menjauhiku. Salah satu dari mereka berambut coklat, dan yang satu lagi mengenakan topi _baseball_ berlogo Wake Forest University.

" _Walk away, man_ ," ucap laki-laki yang mengenakan topi Wake Forest University itu.

Kris kemudian berjalan menjauhiku, tepat sebelumnya dia berteriak,

"Kau lihat saja, tidak akan ada yang mau denganmu! Tidak akan ada orang yang bisa tahan berhubungan denganmu! Akulah satu-satunya untukmu!"

Sepanjang sejarah aku tidak pernah dihina oleh siapa pun juga seperti Kris baru saja menghinaku. Aku sudah berniat menampar Kris saat itu, tetapi terlambat orang lain telah melakukannya untukku. Laki-laki yang berambut cokelat telah melayangkan kepalan tinjunya ke sisi kanan wajah Kris, dan aku mendengar bunyi " _crack_ " yang cukup keras.

Kulihat Kris mundur beberapa langkah karena terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu. Darah segar mulai menetes dari pelipisnya, yang kini ditandai garis warna merah yang cukup panjang tepat di samping alisnya.

" _That's not the way to talk with your ex_ ," geram laki-laki yang baru melayangkan kepalan tinjunya.

Kris terlihat ingin melakukan serangan balik ke laki-laki itu. Aku yakin dia akan bisa mengalahkan laki-laki berambut cokelat itu karena Kris jelas-jelas lebih tinggi dan tubuhnya lebih besar. Akan tetapi, ketika ia melihat laki-laki yang mengenakan topi Wake Forest itu sedang bertolak pinggang, Kris berpikir dua kali sebelum meluncurkan serangannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku menyadari bahwa meskipun laki-laki bertopi itu lebih kurus daripada Kris, kedua lengannya terlihat kekar. Cukup kekar untuk mencekik Kris sampai dia kehabisan napas.

Setelah memberikan tatapan ganas kepadaku, Kris kemudian melangkah pergi yang diikuti oleh teriakan " _booooo_ " dari beberapa orang yang menonton kejadian itu.

" _Hi, are you alright_?" tanya laki-laki bertopi itu lagi, sambil berjalan ke arahku. Aku tidak bisa betul-betul melihatnya karena wajahnya tertutup oleh bagian luar topi tersebut.

Aku mengangkat tangan dengan telapak menghadap ke arah laki-laki bertopi tersebut, dan mengangguk. " _Thank you for that_ ," ucapku. Laki-laki bertopi itu mengerti sinyalku, dan menghentikan langkahnya.

" _It was our pleasure_ ," balas laki-laki yang berambut cokelat, yang setelah aku perhatikan kulitnya pun sama-sama kecoklatan. Mungkin karena senyumnya yang sumringah, tatapannya yang bersahabat, atau matanya yang dalam. Temannya yang bertopi hanya menyentuh ujung topinya.

Aku lalu berjalan menuju mobil, dan meluncur pulang. Malam itu juga aku berangkat ke Washington DC.

.

Pertanyaan Leeteuk menarikku kembali ke masa kini.

"Jadi, Anda mencentang _Looking for a serious relationship_ sebagai pilihan Anda. Betul?"

"Ya. Saya sudah 26 tahun, dan sekarang tampaknya waktu yang tepat untuk mulai suatu hubungan yang serius," jelasku. Ada beberapa alasan lain tentunya, tetapi aku tidak akan menceritakannya kepada Leeteuk. Dia adalah agen kencan butaku, bukan seorang psikolog.

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar penjelasanku. "Saya mengerti maksud Anda. Pokoknya, Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Banyak klien laki-laki kami yang menginginkan hal yang sama."

Aku mengangguk. Justru yang aku khawatirkan adalah tidak ada satu pun dari laki-laki yang sesuai dengan kriteriaku itu bersedia menjalin hubungan serius denganku. Selama tiga bulan berulang kali kuputar percakapan terakhirku dengan Kris. Entah mengapa, tetapi kata-katanya,

" _Kau lihat saja, tidak akan ada yang mau denganmu! Tidak akan ada orang yang bisa tahan berhubungan denganmu! Akulah satu-satunya untukmu!"_

Semakin hari semakin menggangguku. Apakah ada yang salah dengaku? Apakah memang benar tidak ada yang akan mau berhubungan denganku? Kalau saja aku mendengar ucapan seperti ini tiga tahun yang lalu sebelum aku mengenal Kris, aku akan tertawa karena jelas-jelas itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin.

Entah bagaimana, tampaknya selama tiga tahun aku bersama Kris tanpa aku sadari lambat laun aku sudah kehilangan jati diri dan kepercayaan diriku.

Berulang kali Luhan memastikanku bahwa Kris hanyalah laki-laki idiot yang tidak bisa menghargai diriku, dan Luhan memintaku melupakan semua kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Kris kepadaku. Terutama kata-kata yang menyakitkan hatiku.

"Oke, pertanyaan terakhir." Suara Leeteuk lagi-lagi menyelamatkanku saat mengingat kembali kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu itu.

"Untuk _body type_ , Anda menulis ' _Athletic, I don't mind. Chubby but not obese_..."

Aku tertawa mendengar tulisanku dibaca kembali oleh Leeteuk.

"Astaga, _I sound so shallow now that you are reading it back to me_."

Leeteuk pun ikut tertawa. "Tidak, jangan khawatir tentang itu. Kalau itu memang pilihan Anda, kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menemukan pasangan yang cocok untuk Anda."

Aku sangat berharap MBD tidak akan mengecewakanku karena sejujurnya inilah satu-satunya jalanku bisa menunjukkan kepada Kris bahwa aku bisa menemukan laki-laki yang menginginkanku, mungkin mencintaiku.

Setelah selesai _interview_ , Leeteuk lalu menjelaskan perjanjian yang harus aku tanda tangani. Garis besar perjanjian itu berisikan tentang hak-hakku sebagai klien, dan beberapa peraturan yang sebaiknya dipatuhi oleh setiap klien. Beberapa peraturan itu adalah:

1\. Untuk setiap kencan pertamaku, MBD akan mengaturnya untukku. Jika aku menemukan kecocokan dengan _date_ -ku maka mereka memberiku kebebasan mengatur kencanku selanjutnya sendiri.

2\. Aku harus makan di restoran yang telah dipilih oleh mereka untuk setiap kencan pertamaku karena ini salah satu cara MBD menjaga keselamatanku.

3\. Aku diwajibkan menelepon MBD jika akan terlambat lebih dari 15 menit untuk kencanku agar _date-_ ku tidak harus menunggu lama atau apabila kencanku harus dijadwal ulang.

4\. Setiap klien wajib membayar makanan mereka masing-masing. Awalnya aku agak bingung dengan peraturan ini, tetapi kemudian aku dapat memahami logikanya.

Setelah kutandatangani perjanjian itu, kukeluarkan _American Express_ -ku untuk membayar biaya jasa mereka sebesar dua ribu dolar. Hal ini akan mengikat MBD denganku selama enam bulan ke depan. Leeteuk kemudian memastikan semua pertanyaanku sudah terjawab, lalu menggiringku ke luar ruangannya dan mengantarku hingga ke mobil. Dia berjanji akan menghubungiku lagi secepatnya untuk mengatur jadwal kencanku.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **T/n: hai, thanks buat reader yang telah memberi respon di prolog kemarin ;')**

 **keep support ya~**

 **PS: ada beberapa perubahan yang disengaja supaya situasinya masuk akal, well ini aslinya straight novel so, saya musti sedikit makeover tanpa meninggalkan jalan cerita aslinya ;') thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2 Caesar Salad

**.**

 **Blind Date © AliaZalea**

 **Translated by juvenileflew**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol – Sehun**

 **Warn: R18, YAOI**

 **Don't like, so don't read**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku meninggalkan kantor tepat pada pukul enam sore untuk kencan pertamaku di Village Tavern, sebuah restoran yang cukup bergengsi di Winston-Salem.

Aku sudah berkonsultasi dengan Luhan tentang pakaian yang harus aku kenakan untuk kencan ini. Luhan menyarankan agar aku sebaiknya tampil apa adanya. Aku hanya meluangkan waktu untuk mencuci muka, kemudian berangkat menuju restoran langsung dari kantor.

 _Date_ -ku malam ini bernama Zhoumi, laki-laki berkulit putih, tingginya 187 sentimeter, berumur 29 tahun, dan seorang mahasiswa kedokteran.

Hari ini aku betul-betul tidak menikmati pekerjaanku sebagai seorang _financial analyst_. Dari pukul delapan pagi aku sudah berkutat dengan segala informasi keuangan yang aku dan Donghae, bosku, sudah kumpulkan dari kemarin.

Beberapa hari yang lalu CFO kami mengemukakan informasi yang dia dengar tentang peraturan pajak baru, yang sedang dipertimbangkan oleh Negara Bagian North Carolina. Menurut dia, peraturan itu mungkin akan berdampak buruk pada bank tempatku bekerja karena pajak itu menyangkut pembayaran kembali pinjaman uang kepada nasabah yang ingin membeli rumah.

Tepat pukul sepuluh aku dan Donghae pergi menghadap CFO kami dan mengemukakan apa yang telah kami analisis. Berdasarkan keadaan keuangan bank pada saat ini, meskipun nanti ada beberapa nasabah yang akan mengalami masalah pembayaran pinjaman uang dikarenakan kenaikan pajak properti, kalau sampai peraturan pajak itu disetujui, hal itu tidak akan membuat aktivitas perputaran uang yang dilakukan bank jadi berhenti total.

CFO kami menyarankan agar segala bentuk pinjaman uang kepada nasabah dihentikan sampai kami mendapat informasi lebih lanjut tentang kenaikan pajak properti ini. Donghae dan aku, didukung dengan data yang kami miliki, berpendapat bahwa karena peraturan itu baru dalam tahap pertimbangan, maka perusahaan tidak perlu mengambil keputusan seperti itu.

Setelah melakukan berbagai analisis selama berjam-jam, semuanya jadi sia-sia karena pada pukul tiga sore kami mendengar kabar peraturan kenaikan pajak properti telah diveto. Selama sisa hari kerja itu aku mencoba menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sempat terbengkalai karena proyek CFO-ku ini.

Otakku belum sempat beristirahat sedikit pun sejak tiga hari yang lalu sehingga membuatku kurang bersemangat melanjutkan hariku dengan kencan buta pertamaku.

Aku tiba tepat pukul enam lewat tiga puluh menit. Aku menghampiri _hostess_ restoran dan mengatakan siapa diriku.

" _Please come with me, someone is already here_ ," ucap _hostess_ tersebut sambil tersenyum dan mengantarkanku menuju sebuah meja di sudut restoran.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku berhadapan dengan Zhoumi, yang ternyata memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat gelap dengan kacamata minus bertengger di atas batang hidungnya.

Segala sesuatu yang ada pada Zhoumi mencerminkan statusnya sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran. Dia terlihat cukup ramah, tubuhnya tampak sehat dengan perut rata dan bahu yang cukup bidang. Aku suka penampilan luarnya. Merasa lebih positif, aku tersenyum kepadanya dan siap mengenal Zhoumi lebih jauh.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian aku sudah siap bunuh diri karena bosan.

Awalnya Zhoumi terlihat malu. Oleh sebab itu, aku mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan yang netral. Aku mulai dengan menanyakan di mana dia kuliah, yang dijawab dengan Wake Forest University. Sudah tahun keberapa? Zhoumi menjawab tahun terakhir. Spesialisasi apa yang dia ambil? Zhoumi menjawab pediatrics. Apakah dia orang asli Winston? Dia menjawab dengan satu anggukan kaku.

Berlanjutlah makan malam kami dengan suasana membosankan, di mana aku akan menanyakan satu pertanyaan dan Zhoumi akan menjawabnya dengan tidak lebih dari lima kata.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Zhoumi masih juga tidak berkata-kata. Akhirnya, aku berkata,

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Zhoumi terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. "Ya. Kenapa?"

"Selama satu jam makan malam kita, kau belum pernah mengucapkan kalimat yang lebih panjang dari lima kata," balasku, sambil menghirup teh panas.

Zhoumi terlihat malu mendengar penjelasanku. Wajahnya memerah, dia melepas kacamatanya dan menyekanya dengan saputangan berwarna putih, yang terlihat sudah sangat kusut karena keluar-masuk kantong celananya selama satu jam pertemuan kami.

" _Shall we go, then_?" tanyaku.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa jadi teman bicara yang baik malam ini," ucap Zhoumi pelan.

Aku ternganga mendengarnya karena inilah kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkannya sepanjang malam.

" _That's okay_ ," balasku, mencoba tetap ramah. Aku sudah terlalu lama tinggal di North Carolina sehingga tidak ada alasan bagiku bertingkah tidak sopan terhadap orang lain, meskipun orang itu telah membuatku gondok semalaman.

"Aku ada ujian besok, yang agak membuatku khawatir. Kupikir aku sudah mempelajari semuanya, tetapi otakku terlalu penuh sampai tidak bisa mengingat apa pun yang telah kupelajari." Zhoumi mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam satu tarikan napas.

Aku hanya bisa bengong menatapnya, kemudian tertawa. Zhoumi menatapku bingung.

"Oh, kupikir kau diam saja karena tidak suka kepadaku. Baguslah kalau bukan itu alasannya," jelasku, di antara tawaku.

Zhoumi terlihat terkejut dengan penjelasanku, lalu dia pun tertawa. Untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat Zhoumi cukup _cute_ dengan gigi yang rapi dan suara tawa yang penuh kehangatan. Aku yakin dia akan menjadi dokter anak yang sukses suatu hari nanti. Tiba-tiba Zhoumi berkata,

"Ah, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu. Kau terlalu menarik untuk diacuhkan. _I would love to go out with you again next time_."

"Apakah kalimatmu akan lebih panjang dari lima kata?" candaku.

Zhoumi tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Aku janji, kalimat-kalimatku akan lebih panjang dari lima kata," balasnya.

" _Then we have a deal_." Untuk mengganggunya, kusodorkan tangan kananku mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

Zhoumi tertawa dan menjabat tanganku. Kami lalu membayar makan malam kami masing-masing, dan berpisah di depan pintu masuk restoran setelah bertukar nomor telepon.

Keesokan paginya, Leeteuk meneleponku dan menanyakan kencanku dengan Zhoumi. Setelah memikirkan dalam-dalam kencan pertamaku itu sambil merendam tubuhku dengan air hangat ditemani Chris Brown dan sabun mandi berbau _musk_ , aku memastikan bahwa Zhoumi sama sekali bukan tipeku.

Meskipun Zhoumi cukup _cute_ dan jelas-jelas tajir karena bisa kuliah kedokteran di Wake Forest University, salah satu universitas swasta termahal di Amerika yang biaya per semesternya cukup untuk membeli satu rumah di Seoul, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kencan kami.

Di luar segala sesuatu yang bersifat material, aku yakin aku akan bosan kalau meneruskan kencan dengan Zhoumi. Meskipun dia mengatakan dia biasanya cukup menyenangkan, entah mengapa aku meragukan itu. Dengan jujur aku mengatakan hal itu kepada Leeteuk, yang mendengarkan dengan penuh pengertian.

Dia juga meminta maaf karena kencnaku tidak berjalan semulus yang telah direncanakan MBD.

Aku sebetulnya sedikit cemas setelah kencanku dengan Zhoumi. Bagaimana kalau semua klien laki-laki MBD ternyata seperti Zhoumi? Ketika aku mengemukakan kekhawatiranku kepada Luhan, dia berkata aku tidak boleh terlalu pesimis. Tidak semua laki-laki di seantero North Carolina membosankan seperti Zhoumi. Aku percaya dengan kata-katanya.

Sekali lagi, aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa percaya dengannya, kakakku yang suka sok tahu itu.

Hari Selasa pagi Leeteuk meneleponku dan memberitahuku akan memiliki dua _date_ sekaligus akhir minggu ini. Hari Jumat malam aku akan bertemu dengan Junkook, tingginya 185 sentimeter, berumur 25 tahun, dan seorang psikolog. Aku harus pergi ke Concord, sekitar 45 menit dari rumahku, untuk bertemu dengannya. Junkook akan datang dari Charlotte, yang jaraknya sekitar dua jam dari rumahku.

Hari Sabtu siang aku akan bertemu dengan Taeyang, tingginya nyaris 186 sentimeter, berumur 30 tahun, dan seorang banker. Kami akan bertemu di Burlington, sekitar satu jam dari Winston-Salem. Aku meragukan dua pilihan ini karena aku belum pernah berkencan dengan laki-laki yang berdarah African-American ataupun Hispanic sebelumnya. Aku hanya berharap mereka tidak akan terlalu berbeda dengan laki-laki pada umumnya.

Sore itu sepulang dari kantor aku langsung menuju _Fresh Market_ untuk berbelanja. Persediaan bahan makanan di rumahku sudah sangat minim, dan aku berencana mencoba resep yang aku lihat beberapa hari yang lalu di _Cooking Channel_.

Sewaktu aku masih tinggal bersama Luhan, dialah yang aku jadikan korban untuk mencoba resep terbaruku. Kemudian ketika aku bersama Kris, kualihkan semua perhatianku kepadanya. Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri. Selama tiga tahun aku mengutamakan Kris dalam hidupku. Segala sesuatu yang kulakukan adalah untuknya.

Bahkan kepindahanku ke North Carolina dari Washington DC pun agar aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

Aku pertama kali bertemu Kris di suatu klub malam di Washington DC, dan aku langsung jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tubuhnya tinggi besar dengan lengan kekar yang ditutupi kemeja hitam, yang jelas-jelas dibeli dari sebuah butik designer kenamaan. Dia terlihat sangat nyaman dengan tubuhnya itu.

Namun demikian, daya tarik Kris ada pada rasa percaya dirinya. Hal ini terlihat dari caranya berjalan, yang seakan-akan dunia ini miliknya. Ada banyak wanita dan laki-laki di dalam klub itu yang ingin menarik perhatiannya, tetapi dia justru menghampiriku.

Teman-temanku langsung menyingkir sambil tersenyum tersipu-sipu ketika Kris menarik tanganku untuk menari dengannya. Meskipun aku sudah _flirting_ dengannya dengan tatapan mataku selama satu jam, aku masih tetap merasa sedikit terkesima karena tidak menyangka dia berani mendekatiku.

Jadi, aku hanya menurut saja, bahkan tidak mengatakan apa pun ketika Kris menarikku ke pelukannya dan mengatakan betapa seksinya aku. Aku masih ingat bau kulitnya yang membuat kepalaku dipenuhi hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak aku pikirkan.

Kris memberitahu dia kuliah hukum di Wake Forest University. Saat itu aku pikir dia bercanda karena Kris terlihat lebih seperti _dumb jock_ , laki-laki yang hanya berbadan besar tapi kurang berotak. Kris pun menjelaskan siapa dirinya, dan aku tidak lagi meragukan kapasitas otaknya.

Menurutnya, dia berada di Washington DC selama musim panas untuk melakukan _internship_ dengan salah satu _law firm_ yang berspesialisasi dalam menangani kasus-kasus hak asasi manusia.

Aku semakin jatuh cinta kepadanya karena kelihatannya dia tipe laki-laki yang aku inginkan sebagai seorang pendamping. Dia amat peduli kepada orang lain dan ambisius, dua sifat yang aku yakin akan membantu masa depannya untuk menjadi pengacara sukses.

Setelah malam itu, aku dan Kris seperti tidak bisa dipisahkan. Ketika musim panas berakhir, Kris harus kembali ke North Carolina untuk menyelesaikan tahun terakhir kuliahnya.

Kris mengundangku mengunjunginya di Winston-Salem pada akhir musim gugur di tahun yang sama. Aku pun menerima undangan itu dengan sukacita. Setelah itu kami selalu berusaha bertemu sesering mungkin. Terkadang Kris terbang menemuiku di Washington DC atau aku terbang ke Winston-Salem menemuinya pada akhir minggu.

Kris lulus sebagai _valedictorian_ atau lulusan terbaik, dan menerima tawaran bekerja di perusahaan hukum terbesar di North Carolina. Dua bulan kemudian, aku pindah menetap di Winston-Salem. Pada saat itu, Luhan menasihatiku agar tidak melakukan hal ini. Dia tidak ingin hidupku harus diatur laki-laki lain. Akan tetapi, aku yang sedang jatuh cinta setengah mati dengan Kris tidak mau mendengarkan nasihat itu.

Kini lihatlah aku, merana dan sendirian!

Selama ini hidupku hanya dipenuhi oleh Kris sehingga aku tidak mempunyai kehidupan lain di luar dirinya. Aku tidak punya teman setelah putus dengannya karena semua temanku di Winston-Salem adalah teman-teman Kris. Jadi, begitu aku putus dengna Kris, maka putus jugalah tali persahabatan yang telah aku jalin dengan mereka.

Awalnya aku sempat sakit hati dengan perlakuan ini, tetapi kemudian aku menyadari bahwa mungkin mereka tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapiku. Jadi, daripada salah bicara, mereka lebih memilih menjauh dariku.

Sebulan yang lalu aku sempat bertemu dengan Steven, salah satu rekan kerja Kris. Ia cukup peduli dan menanyakan kabarku. Dari wajahnya aku tahu dia sudah paham tentang status hubunganku dengan Kris.

Steven memberi informasi kepadaku bahwa "karena satu hal yang dia tidak bisa ceritakan" Kris sudah ditransfer ke cabang mereka di Memphis, Tennessee, salah satu cabang terkecil, sedangkan Junmyeon dipaksa mengundurkan diri oleh Bagian Personalia.

Steven tidak perlu memberitahuku apa 'satu hal yang dia tidak bisa ceritakan' itu. Tampaknya bukan hanya aku saja yang mengamuk karena Kris berselingkuh dengan asistennya. Mau tidak mau aku jadi tertawa, meskipun hanya dalam hati.

Ternyata masih ada keadilan yang tersisa di dunia ini.

Aku memasuki _Fresh Market_ , dan mulai memasukkan beberapa makanan serta minuman ke dalam _trolley_. Dengan pensil aku mencoret benda-benda yang sudah ada di dalam _trolley_ satu per satu. Susu putih _full cream_ , satu balok keju _cheddar Kraft_ , satu kotak _Kellog's Frosted Flakes_... Daftarku terus berlanjut.

Aku bergerak dari bagian makanan segar, makanan beku, dan makanan kering. Hal terakhir yang aku lakukan adalah mengambil satu ikat peterseli. Ketika aku sedang memilih peterseli yang paling segar seseorang melayangkan pertanyaan kepadaku.

" _Excuse me, Sir, but do you know which lettuce that I supposed to get if I want to make a caesar salad_?"

Aku langsung menoleh, dan harus mundur selangkah. Laki-laki yang ada di sampingku ternyata lebih tinggi dari perkiraanku. Akan tetapi, bukan tingginya yang membuatku melangkah mundur. Aku tidak pernah melihat mata secemerlang langit malam itu.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi mukaku, yang jelas mulutku ternganga dan pupil mataku melebar. Laki-laki itu menatapku sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

" _Sir_?" tanyanya lagi.

Suaranya membuatku tersadar kembali dari serangan apopleksi. Aku menelan ludah, baru kemudian berkata,

" _Romaine. You need to get romaine lettuce to make caesar salad_." Suaraku terdengar seperti tikus terjepit.

Laki-laki itu memandangku, seolah-olah aku sedang berbicara dalam bahasa Arab dengannya. Aku lalu sadar laki-laki ini tidak tahu selada apa yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat caesar salad. Ada kemungkinan dia juga tidak tahu bentuk selada romaine seperti apa.

Aku lalu menjulurkan tanganku ke hadapannya, mengambil satu ikat selada romaine, dan memasukkannya ke dalam plastik sebelum memberikannya kepada laki-laki itu.

"Apakha ini cukup untuk enam orang?" tanyanya polos, sambil menggenggam selada itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Enam?" tanyaku, hanya untuk memastikan. Laki-laki itu mengangguk.

" _Men or women_?"

" _Men. All men_ ," jawab laki-laki itu, sambil tersenyum.

Aku harus buru-buru membuang muka menghindari senyuman itu dengan mengambil satu ikat selada romaine lagi untuknya. Dengan tatapan matanya yang seolah berbinar dan senyuman yang baru dia berikan, entah bagaimana aku masih bisa berdiri.

Dunia ini memang tidak adil. Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki bisa kelihatan ' _Manly but yet cute'_? Laki-laki satu ini begitu indah dilihat sehingga membuatku limbung.

Seumur hidupku, tidak ada laki-laki yang bisa membuatku limbung seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu, apakah itu karena aku sudah kehilangan kemampuanku untuk tetap bisa kelihatan _cool_ di hadapan laki-laki yang menarik perhatianku setelah terlalu lama bersama Kris, atau karena sudah terlalu lama aku tidak melihat laki-laki setampan ini setelah aku putus dengan Kris.

Kuserahkan selada romaine yang kedua kepada laki-laki itu. Ia segera meletakkan selada itu ke dalam _trolley_ , yang sudah terisi dengan setidak-tidaknya dua lusin kaleng heineken, lima botol pepsi berukuran satu setengah liter, dan berbagai macam keripik.

"Persiapan untuk nonton pertandingan malam ini?" tanyaku, sambil menunjuk _trolley_ -nya.

"Ya. Apakah anda juga penggemar olahraga _football_?" tanyanya, sambil tersenyum dan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tidak, tapi kebanyakan orang di kantor saya penggemar berat olahraga ini. _Gators_ malam ini akan berhadapan dengan _Bulldogs_ , kan?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk lagi, senyumnya semakin melebar. Aku bisa tahu jadwal pertandingan _football_ karena semua orang di kantor, terutama yang laki-laki, tidak ada habis-habisnya membicarakan pertandingan antara tim _American football_ dari University of Florida, _The Gators_ , dengan tim dari University of Georgia, _The Bulldogs_.

"Saya Chanyeol," ucap laki-laki itu, dan ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Kusambut uluran tangannya yang terasa hangat.

"Sehun," balasku.

Chanyeol mengangguk mendengarku.

"Oh Sehun?"

Aku menoleh kaget, "Ya?" Bagaimana dia tahu margaku?

" _Sehun, Oh Sehun_...itu terdengar seperti nama salah diplomat Korea. Anda anaknya?"

Aku melongo sesaat. Namun detik selanjutnya aku menyemburkan tawa sampai perutku sakit. Astaga, wajahnya yang serius dengan mata lebar itu sungguh tampak menggemaskan. Dan bagaimana pula dia bisa berkesimpulan sampai ke sana? Berpikir bahwa diriku anak diplomat hanya karena kesamaan nama?

Melihatku tertawa Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Bukan, ya?"

Usai mengendalikan diri, aku pun menjawab,

"Bukan. Saya warga Korea biasa."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Nenek saya juga orang Korea. Beliau yang menamai saya nama Korea. Padahal ayah dan ibu saya telah menyiapkan nama yaitu Park Peter waktu itu."

"Park Peter? Apa ayah anda seorang _Spiderman_?"

Tak hentinya aku mengulum senyum melihat Chanyeol yang kali ini tertawa lebar.

"Jika anda pikir ayah saya adalah Peter Parker maka saya jawab tidak, karena nyatanya nama ibu saya bukan Marry Jane."

Dan kami kembali tergelak. Entah apa yang tengah aku perbincangakan dengan laki-laki asing ini. Hanya saja dia selain pintar juga pandai bercanda. Biasanya aku terpikat pada laki-laki yang lihai merayu. Namun nyatanya aku justru terpana pada laki-laki yang membuatku tertawa.

Tiba-tiba kami pun terdiam.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Chanyeol. _But I better go then. Have fun watching the game_ ," ucapku.

Aku bersiap-siap mendorong _trolley_ ke kasir dan menghindar dari laki-laki bermata cemerlang, yang seakan-akan menarik semua oksigen dari saluran pernapasanku.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berkata lagi. "Apakah kamu tahu apa lagi yang saya perlukan untuk membuat caesar salad?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku, dan berpikir sejenak. "Kamu perlu keju parmigiano, lada hitam, dan tentunya bumbu caesar. Kamu juga bisa menambahkan croutons di atasnya kalau mau."

Chanyeol menatapku bingung. "Saya nggak tahu semua yang barusan kamu sebutkan. Saya hanya tahu keju," ucapnya, sambil berbisik.

Mau tidak mau aku jadi tertawa lagi ketika mendengar kata-katanya dan melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang tersipu-sipu. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki dengan tubuh sebesar dia bisa terlihat menggemaskan.

Aku rasanya ingin membawanya pulang, membuatkan susu hangat untuknya dan membacakan cerita dongeng, kemudian memeluknya sampai dia tertidur. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku tahu kemungkinan besar aku akan menyesali keputusanku ini, tetapi aku tidak tega membiarkan orang yang jelas-jelas memerlukan bantuanku.

Kudorong _trolley_ belanjaanku ke salah satu sudut agar tidak mengganggu jalan orang lain.

"Ayo, saya bantu mencari semua bahan untuk membuat caesar salad," ucapku.

Chanyeol terlihat terkejut dengan tawaranku, tetapi dia langsung menerimanya dengan sukacita. Ketika kami sedang berjalan menuju bagian keju, aku bertanya,

"Mengapa anda ingin membuat caesar salad kalau tidak tahu apa yang anda perlukan?"

"Uh, Sehun,"

Aku menoleh, "Ya?"

"Bisakah kita tinggalkan formalitas 'saya-anda'? Terdengar kurang nyaman."

Aku pun mengangguk, "Baiklah." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi, mengapa kau ingin membuat caesar salad kalau tidak tahu apa yang kau perlukan?"

"Ini untuk taruhan. Mereka bilang aku tidak bisa masak sama sekali. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa mereka salah."

Aku menahan tawa ketika mendengar alasannya.

"Mereka itu siapa?" tanyaku.

"Teman-temanku," jawabnya, sambil memicingkan matanya. "Kau menertawakanku, ya?" tanyanya curiga.

"Tidak," jawabku. Aku harus membuang muka agar dia tidak bisa melihat tawaku, yang aku yakin akan meledak sebentar lagi. Tampaknya Chanyeol tidak tahu, membuat salad tidak bisa digolongkan dalam kategori memasak karena tidak ada bahan-bahan yang perlu dimasak.

Dari sudut mataku aku lihat Chanyeol sedang memperhatikan wajahku.

"Kau memang menertawakanku," katanya putus asa.

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku lagi. Untungnya kami sudah tiba di rak keju, aku segera mengambil satu pak keju parmigiano dan meletakkannya di dalam _trolley_ yang didorong Chanyeol.

"Ayo, kita ambil bumbu caesar untukmu," ucapku, dan berjalan mendahului Chanyeol menuju rak bumbu-bumbu.

"Sehun," panggil Chanyeol. Caranya mengucapkan namaku membuatku agak merinding. Seperti ada air dingin yang dialirkan dari ujung rambut ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Ya?" jawabku, sambil tetap berjalan tanpa menolehkan kepalaku kepadanya.

Aku berjalan beberapa langkah lagi diiringi bunyi roda _trolley_ dan langkah Chanyeol yang terdengar sigap, dan menunggu Chanyeol berbicara lagi. Ketika dia tidak berbicara juga aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Chanyeol, kau tadi ingin bertanya apa?" tanyaku.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

Kami tiba di depan rak panjang berisi berbagai jenis caesar dressing. Aku mengambil brand kesukaanku, dan sekali lagi meletakkannya ke dalam _trolley_ belanjaannya.

"Apakah kau punya lada hitam di rumah atau kau perlu beli?"

"Kelihatannya ada, tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah itu sesuai dengan yang kita butuhkan. Lebih baik kita beli saja, untuk jaga-jaga," balas Chanyeol, sambil nyengir kepadaku.

Aku mencoba tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Chanyeol, yang menggunakan kata "kita" dan bukan "aku". Aku lalu berjalan ke ujung rak panjang untuk mengambil satu kotak lada hitam dan menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Apakan kau ingin croutons untuk saladmu?" Aku berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kulihat sudut kiri bibir Chanyeol tertarik ke atas, seolah-olah dia akan tersenyum.

Merasa canggung dengan tatapannya, aku pun menurunkan tangan dari pinggangku.

"Kenapa tersenyum?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Tidak, rasanya kita tidak perlu croutons," ucap Chanyeol, jelas-jelas ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku yang kedua. Sekali lagi dia menggunakan kata "kita", seakan-akan aku dan dialah yang akan membuat salad itu.

" _Okay, then you are set_ ," balasku, sambil tersenyum dan mulai melangkah kembali menuju _trolley_ belanjaanku. Dari sudut mataku kulihat Chanyeol mendorong _trolley_ belanjaannya mengikutiku.

" _I guess I am_." Chanyeol terdengar khawatir ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Kuhentikan langkahku, dan menatapnya. _Trolley_ belanjaan Chanyeol menyenggol pinggulku.

"Kau tahu cara membuat salad, kan?" tanyaku curiga.

"Aku pernah melihat orang membuatnya," jawabnya, dengan wajah memerah.

"Di mana?" Aku semakin bertambah curiga.

"...di TV."

Meledaklah tawaku. Chanyeol pun tertawa bersamaku. Suara tawanya terdengar berat. Tampak kerut-kerut di sudut matanya, yang membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih ramah dan hangat.

" _Man, you're hopeless_ ," candaku.

"Kau bisa tanya apa saja tentang otomotif atau elektronik kepadaku, tetapi kalau untuk urusan makanan dan _fashion_...aku betul-betul buta," katanya, sambil masih tertawa.

Kami lalu mulai berjalan lagi menuju _trolley_ belanjaanku.

"Cukup mudah sebetulnya membuat caesar salad, kau hanya..." Kucoba menggambarkan sedetail mungkin cara membuat caesar salad. Chanyeol mendengarkanku dengan saksama.

" _Good_. Kau ingat semua langkah-langkahnya persis seperti yang sudah kujelaskan padamu," pujiku ketika Chanyeol bisa mengulangi instruksiku dengan sedetail-detailnya.

"Ingatanku cukup kuat," balasnya, sambil mengetuk kepalanya dengan jari telunjuknya.

" _Well, you better go_. Kau tidak mau ketinggalan pertandingannya, kan?" kataku, sambil mendorong _trolley_ belanjaanku menuju kasir.

" _Thanks for your help_!" teriak Chanyeol.

Aku mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan, sambil tersenyum.

Ketika sampai di rumah dan membongkar belanjaanku, aku baru tahu ternyata aku lupa membeli peterseli untuk makananku. Aku pun tertawa. Ternyata Chanyeol telah memenuhi pikiranku lebih daripada yang aku perkirakan.

Karena malas kembali lagi ke supermarket, aku akhirnya memutuskan membuat makanan lain dan menunda mencoba resep dari _Cooking Channel_ untuk lain waktu. Setelah makan malamku siap, kunyalakan TV dan mencari channel CNN untuk menonton _world news_.

Lagi-lagi China terkena gempa bumi, dan ada pesawat jatuh di Brazil. Seperti juga beberapa bulan yang lalu, keadaan perekonomian dunia masih terpuruk dan tampaknya tidak akan ada banyak perubahan untuk beberapa tahun ke depan.

Aku selalu membuka mata dan telingaku lebar-lebar saat menonton CNN. Aku berharap dan juga khawatir kalau-kalau Korea, negara tercintaku yang telah aku tinggalkan selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, akan masuk liputan berita.

Aku tahu apabila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di Korea, seperti tsunami yang menimpa beberapa tahun yang lalu, orangtuaku pasti akan memberitahuku. Tetap saja aku waswas karena telah meninggalkan orang tuaku, yang akan melewati umur 60 tahun mereka sebentar lagi, berada beribu-ribu kilometer dariku tanpa dijaga oleh siapa pun juga.

Aku berharap suatu saat aku akan bisa kembali lagi ke Korea.

Dalam keadaan ekonomi seperti saat ini, akan lebih menguntungkan apabila aku tetap tinggal di Amerika untuk sementara waktu.

 **To Be Contunued**

* * *

 **T/n: hallo aku bawa chapter 2, ada yg nungguin? *krik krik krik**

 **nyangka gak kalo ternyata pertama kali chanhun ketemu itu bukan di _blind date_? ;D**

 **yang mau chanhun full-fullan sabar yeth, cinta butuh proses *geplaked**

 **btw aku updatenya bisa kapan aja lho, jadi terus pantengin dan keep support ya *winkeu**

 **yang mau review silahkan review, aku tersanjung dan berterima kasih ;')**

 **.**

 **PS: untuk adegan M-nya masih jauh, ya jadi jangan khawatir aku bakal post chapter itu di bulan puasa~** **lagipula aku milih cerita ini karena adegan semacam itu hanyalan bumbu pemanis yang gak musti ada di tiap chapter maupun selalu implisit di ceritakan, di sini plot lebih diutamakan ;D** **kalaupun bakal ada adegan itu secara mendadak, aku bakal stop sampai nunggu lebaran ;'D thanks**


	4. Chapter 3 Warm, Cold and Hot

**.**

 **Blind Date © AliaZalea**

 **Translated by juvenileflew**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol – Sehun**

 **Warn: R18, YAOI**

 **Don't like, so don't read**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Aku benar-benar menikmati kencanku dengan Junkook. Meski masih berusia 25 tahun, dia sangat berambisi menjadi psikolog terbaik dan siap membantu setiap orang yang memerlukan bantuannya tanpa memedulikan latar belakang mereka. Dia berencana membuka praktek sendiri dalam waktu lima tahun setelah mendapatkan sertifikasi dan izin yang diperlukannya.

Melihat keantusiasannya dalam menjalani hidup mengingatkanku akan Kris ketika dia masih kuliah dan sangat menggebu-gebu ingin bekerja menjadi pengacara yang rela tidak dibayar untuk membela orang-orang yang tertindas. Tentunya mimpi itu langsung punah setelah menerima tawaran pekerjaan dengan bayaran tujuh puluh ribu dolar setahun, meskipun untuk membela orang yang melakukan penindasan.

Aku berharap Junkook tidak melakukan hal yang sama.

" _So, are you okay with seeing someone who is older than you are_?" tanyaku kepadanya, meskipun aku sudah tahu jawabannya karena MBD tidak akan mempertemukan kami kalau Junkook keberatan berhubungan dengan laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya.

Junkook menggeleng. " _You're not that much older than I am_ ," ucapnya santai.

"Apakah kau siap untuk suatu komitmen yang serius? Kau masih muda. Apakah kau tidak mau mencari-cari dulu?" kataku lagi.

Keingintahuanku telah mengalahkan tata kramaku, tetapi aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah membayar dua ribu dolar kepada MBD. Aku harus menemukan laki-laki yang bisa aku jadikan pasangan sebelum kontrakku habis. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk main kucing-kucingan.

Junkook tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku. " _Well_ , ada beberapa orang yang mengatakan bahwa usia 26 masih terlalu muda untuk suatu hubungan yang serius. Apakah kau sendiri tidak mau melihat-lihat dulu?"

Mau tidak mau aku jadi tersenyum melihat logika pernyataannya itu. Kuperhatikan Junkook dengan lebih teliti. Cara dia berbicara tidak seperti laki-laki berumur 25 tahun pada umumnya. Setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti telah dipikirkannya dulu masak-masak sebelum dikatakan. Pembawaannya terlalu tenang, yang membuatku agak sedikit malu karena aku jadi terlihat tidak sabaran duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Junkook bahkan berdiri dari duduknya ketika aku permisi pergi ke toilet, hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan pasangan mana pun kepadaku. Junkook mengingatkanku pada CEO perusahaan tempatku bekerja.

Itu mungkin suatu pujian bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi faktanya CEO-ku berumur 60 tahun dan sudah memiliki empat orang cucu.

Malam itu kami akhiri dengan bertukar nomor telepon, tetapi aku yakin meskipun aku cukup menyukai Junkook hubungan kami tidak akan pernah lebih dari hanya sekadar teman. Secara mental dia terlalu tua untukku.

Kesimpulannya, Junkook adalah pilihan yang salah untukku.

Hari Sabtu siang, aku sedang melangkah memasuki restoran untuk menemui Taeyang ketika telepon selularku berbunyi. Ternyata dari Leeteuk yang ingin memberitahuku bahwa Taeyang akan terlambat tiga puluh menit dari waktu kencan yang sudah dijadwalkan.

Informasi ini membuatku sedikit jengkel karena berarti aku harus menunggu Taeyang di restoran. aku tidak tahu dia akan datang dari mana, tetapi aku tidak suka orang yang tidak bisa datang tepat waktu. Junkook yang harus datang dari Charlotte saja bisa sampai tepat waktu kemarin, mengapa Taeyang tidak bisa?

Awalnya aku menolak duduk di meja yang telah dipesan. Aku lebih memilih menunggu _date_ -ku di bangku panjang dekat pintu masuk. Akan tetapi, setelah dua puluh menit dan tempat itu mulai penuh dengan orang-orang yang sedang menunggu meja, aku pun meminta _hostess_ restoran mengantarku ke meja yang telah dipesan MBD.

Aku memilih hanya memesan segelas _chocholate lemonade_ , sambil menunggu Taeyang. Sepuluh menit kemudian aku masih belum juga melihat batang hidungnya. Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab.

Aku sudah semakin kesal karena kelihatannya restoran ini salah satu restoran terfavorit di Burlington. Antrean orang yang menunggu meja terlihat cukup panjang. Beberapa orang di sekitarku mulai menatapku penuh tanda tanya. Aku bahkan hampir bisa mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepala mereka.

 _Mengapa dia sendirian? Apakah kau pikir pacarnya sengaja tidak datang?_

 _Mengapa dia belum mulai makan? Dia sudah duduk di situ selama sepuluh menit. Dia cukup tampan, mengapa ada orang yang_ stood him up _?_

Aku sudah siap menelepon MBD agar membatalkan kencanku ketika kulihat _hostess_ restoran yang tadi mempersilakanku duduk berjalan ke arahku diikuti laki-laki super tampan yang pernah kulihat sepanjang hidupku. Dia bahkan lebih tampan daripada laki-laki bermata cemerlang yang baru-baru ini aku temui.

Wajah laki-laki yang sekarang ada di hadapanku lebih cocok berada di karpet merah pada acara _Academy Awards_ bersama-sama dengan Tom Cruise atau Brad Pitt dibandingkan di restoran di Burlington, North Carolina, bersama dengan orang-orang yang wajahnya lebih pantas menjadi tukang kebun dua bintang Hollywood itu.

Apakah ini _date_ -ku? Tidak mungkin. Buat apa laki-laki setampan ini memerlukan jasa _blind date_ untuk menemukan pasangan? Aku yakin perempuan atau bahkan laki-lakimana pun akan rela mendampinginya tanpa ada insentif apa pun juga.

Kulihat mata beberapa wanita yang duduk di meja-meja di hadapanku mengikuti laki-laki itu. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan mulai menelanjangi laki-laki itu dengan matanya. Mau tidak mau aku terpaksa tersenyum dan mengalihkan perhatianku pada telepon selularku lagi.

Aku tidak mengalihkan perhatianku dari telepon selular ketika kurasakan ada angin yang berembus di hadapanku, efek samping ketika seseorang tiba-tiba berhenti di hadapanku. Tatapanku kemudian tertuju pada sepasang sepatu laki-laki, dan aku mendengar seseorang berkata,

" _This is your table. Have a nice lunch_."

Saat itu juga kuangkat kepalaku, dan bertatapan langsung dengan laki-laki tampan tadi.

" _I'm sorry that you have to wait for me. But my flight from Boston was delayed. I drove as fast as I could from Raleigh. Did MBD called to let you know that I will be late_?"

Laki-laki itu mengatakan semua itu, sambil menarik kursi yang ada di hadapanku dan duduk. Kemudian dia mulai membuka-buka buku menu. Aku hanya mengikuti gerakannya dengan mataku. Aku bisu seribu bahasa.

Benar saja, laki-laki ganteng ini Taeyang. _Date_ -ku siang ini. Semua kejengkelanku hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi, yang timbul malah justru rasa malu karena telah merasa jengkel terhadap laki-laki setampan ini.

Beberapa orang yang tadi menatapku penuh tanda tanya sekarang mengerlingkan mata mereka penuh kekaguman. Haah...tidak usah mereka, aku bahkan kagum dengan diriku sendiri karena bisa mendapatkan _date_ setampan ini.

"Oh, di mana sopan santunku. Aku Taeyang," ucapnya, sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Entah bagaimana aku bisa menggerakkan tanganku, yang jelas kemudian tahu-tahu tanganku sudah menjabat tangan Taeyang diikuti dengan suaraku yang terdengar menyebutkan namaku.

"Apakah kau sudah siap pesan makanan? _I'm starving. Let's see what's good in here_."

Seketika aku tersadar dari keterpanaanku, dan berkata, " _Shrimp ravioli_ dengan _white sauce_ kelihatannya enak." Meskipun suaraku agak bergetar, masih terdengar cukup keras dan meyakinkan.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" Taeyang menatapku.

" _Shrimp ravioli dengan white sauce_ ," jawabku. Otakku telah bekerja kembali dan bisa mengatakan kalimat itu dengan jenaka.

Taeyang tertawa mendengarku. "Aku sebaiknya pesan _pizza_ , soalnya pasta tidak akan cukup untukku," balasnya, juga dengan jenaka.

"Itu tergantung ukuran perutmu. Tadi ketika aku menunggumu, aku lihat beberapa pesanan pasta yang sedang dihidangkan, dan ukurannya cukup besar," ucapku, sambil tangan kananku menunjuk pada beberapa meja di sekelilingku.

Taeyang menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ketika dia berpaling lagi kepadaku, dia menyeringai,

" _Well,_ piring-piring itu memang besar."

Selang beberapa detik dia berkata lagi, "Aku tetap lebih memilih _pizza_. _Pasta is such a girly food_."

" _Girly_?" tanyaku, sambil mengernyit. " _How can food be girly_?"

"Kau tidak bisa kelihatan berantakan kalau makan pasta. Ini sebabnya mengapa pasta dikategorikan sebagai _girly food_."

"Apakah kalau makan _pizza_ bisa berantakan?"

"Ya, dan kau bisa makan dengan tangan."

Aku memandangi Taeyang dengan mulut ternganga. Dari planet manakah laki-laki satu ini? Aku harus pindah ke planet itu sekarang juga karena sepertinya planet itu bisa menghasilkan laki-laki tampan dan humoris.

"Jadi, _pizza_ tidak _girly_ karena berantakan, dan kau bisa makan dengan tangan?" tanyaku merangkum percakapan kami.

"Yep."

Kami lalu terdiam sesaat saling tatap. Aku mencoba menyimpulkan, apakah Taeyang sedang meledekku dengan kata-katanya atau dia betul-betul serius. Aku yakin dia sedang bercanda.

"Aku hanya bercanda," lanjutnya, sambil tertawa dengan keras. "Coba ada yang bawa kamera untuk memfoto ekspresimu tadi. Lucu sekali."

Aku tidak tahu seperti apa ekspresiku tadi. Aku lalu menarik napas, kemudian berkata dengan nada sesarkasme mungkin,

"Haha, bagus kalau kau anggap aku lucu."

Tawa Taeyang semakin menjadi sehingga membuat beberapa mata menatap kami. Kebanyakan mata itu adalah milik wanita. Dalam tatapan mereka seolah-olah terlintas beberapa pertanyaan dan komentar.

 _Aku tidak percaya ini, dia bisa membuat laki-laki itu tertawa sampai terbahak-bahak_?

 _Apakah kau pikir dia adik laki-laki itu? Dia nggak mungkin pacarnya, dua orang itu bisa saja sama-sama gay. Tapi rasanya sayang sekali jika si tampan rambut pirang itu benar-benar gay._

 _Wow, itu adalah gigi paling rapi yang pernah aku lihat._

 _Mereka tidak mirip. Mungkin mereka hanya berteman...tapi mesra?_

 _Aku masih nggak bisa percaya kalau laki-laki itu duduk dengannya._

 _Apa yang dia punya yang aku tidak punya? Sungguh tak adil._

Aku tersenyum karena rupanya imajinasiku sedang berlari-lari dengan liar hari ini.

Seorang _waiter_ kemudian menghampiri meja kami untuk mencatat pesanan. Dia kembali beberapa menit kemudian membawa segelas pepsi untuk Taeyang.

"Apakah kau selalu kelihatan seserius ini?" tanya Taeyang setelah _waiter_ itu berlalu.

Aku menatap Taeyang bingung. Apakah maksudnya dengan pertanyaan itu?

"Kau kelihatan... marah. Waktu aku melihatmu tadi," lanjut Taeyang.

"Marah? Aku kelihatan marah?" ucapku terkejut. Apakah betul wajahku terlihat marah ketika melihatnya?

"Mungkin tidak marah, tetapi... kesal," tambahnya.

"Oh ituuu...aku sebetulnya memang sedikit kesal padamu karena telah membuatku menunggu lebih dari setengah jam. Aku sudah siap menelepon MBD untuk membatalkan _date_ ini," balasku, sengaja menekankan kata 'kesal' dalam penjelasanku.

"Oh, ya? Kau ingin membatalkan _date_ ini?"

Aku mengangguk.

"kenapa tidak jadi?"

"Karena kau muncul dan kelihatan lebih seperti bintang film daripada seperti layaknya seorang banker." Aku buru-buru menutup mulutku ketika sadar apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

Taeyang tertawa melihat reaksiku. Untung kemudian makanan kami tiba sehingga aku memiliki waktu beberapa menit untuk mengatur detak jantungku kembali ke normal.

"Jadi, kau kerja sebagai _financial analyst_?" tanya Taeyang, setelah _waiter_ berlalu.

Aku sangat bersyukur dia tidak mengangkat kembali topik pembicaraan yang tadi sempat terputus, dan segera menjawab pertanyaannya,

"Ya...di sebuah bank di Winston-Salem."

"Kau keberatan tidak kalau aku bertanya-tanya mengenai beberapa investasiku? Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah diriku sudah cukup berhati-hati dengan uangku sendiri."

Kami lalu membahas tentang keadaan keuangannya secara lebih mendetail. Secara tidak langsung Taeyang memberitahuku bahwa dia sudah sangat mapan dan siap melangkah ke jenjang selanjutnya, tahap serius.

Aku mencoba membandingkan Taeyang dengan Zhoumi dan Junkook. Di usianya yang sudah menginjak 30 tahun, aku seharusnya tidak kaget jika hidup Taeyang memang sudah mapan, bahkan sukses. Akan tetapi, fakta itu bukannya menenangkanku, malah justru membuatku sulit bernapas.

Pada Zhoumi dan Junkook, dengan usia mereka yang masih muda, aku bisa melihat potensi mereka dalam sepuluh tahun ke depan. Sementara pada Taeyang, aku melihat laki-laki yang sudah 'jadi' yang tidak lagi memerlukan doronganku untuk meraih kesuksesannya.

Entah mengapa, aku merasakan ada sedikit kekecewaan ketika menyadari hal ini.

Namun demikian, aku tetap melihat prospek pasangan yang sangat sempurna pada diri Taeyang. Harus kuakui, secara fisik aku tidak bisa menolak rasa ketertarikanku kepadanya. Aku pun cukup yakin, setelah satu jam mengobrol dengannya, dia juga tertarik kepadaku. Aku lalu menepiskan rasa waswasku yang tidak memiliki dasar yang kuat, dan mencoba mengenali Taeyang lebih jauh lagi.

"Sudah berapa lama kau jadi anggota MBD?" tanyaku, sambil memotong kue cokelatku dengan sendok.

"Bulan November ini bakal satu tahun," jawab Taeyang, sambil meminum kopinya.

Mau tidak mau keningku mengernyit. Bagaimana mungkin dia sudah menjadi klien MBD selama hampir setahun dan belum juga menemukan pasangan yang cocok.

"Kau masih belum menemukan orang yang tepat?" pancingku.

"Aku bertemu beberapa."

"Lalu?" Aku mencoba menyembunyikan nada penasaran pada suaraku, tetapi gagal total.

Taeyang menatapku sambil memicingkan matanya. Aku merasa dia sedang mencoba menilaiku. Setelah puas dengan pengamatannya, Taeyang menjawab,

"Montana."

Aku mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Itu jawaban yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal bagiku. Apakah ada yang terjadi di negara bagian itu? Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang ada di Montana. Ada pegunungan dan peternakan kuda, itu saja. Setelah beberapa detik dan otakku tetap tidak bisa menemukan penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal, aku terpaksa bertanya,

"Maksudmu?"

"Anak gadisku."

Apa yang terjadi setelah itu di luar kontrol otakku. Tiba-tiba saja mulutku menyemburkan _lemonade_ yang baru saja kutelan ke wajah, tangan, dan sebagian kemeja Taeyang. Semua orang yang ada di sekelilingku langsung menoleh ingin melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di meja kami.

 _Hahaha laki-laki itu pasti akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan laki-laki gay itu setelah kejadian ini._

 _Apakah yang laki-laki itu katakan kepadanya sehingga membuatnya bereaksi seperti itu?_

 _Sudah kubilang laki-laki berambut hitam itu aneh. Aku masih tidak percaya dia menyemburkan minumannya ke laki-laki itu._

Sekali lagi aku mencoba tidak menginterpretasikan tatapan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku. Aku memerintahkan imajinasiku untuk diam seribu bahasa. Aku sangat menghargai Taeyang yang tidak marah, dia bahkan tidak terlihat tersinggung.

Dia hanya mengambil serbet yang ada di pangkuannya untuk mengusap tetesantetesan _lemonade_ dari wajahnya.

" _Are you okay_?" tanyanya khawatir.

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaannya aku meluncurkan pertanyaanku sendiri,

"Kau punya anak gadis?" Dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Tiba-tiba _waiter_ yang tadi melayani kami muncul, dan menanyakan apakah semuanya baik-baik saja sambil menatapku khawatir. Aku dan Taeyang mengangguk bersamaan. _Waiter_ itu pun berlalu.

Aku lalu mengulang pertanyaanku lagi, tetapi kini dengan berbisik. Taeyang mengangguk, dan tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

"Umurnya sebelas tahun," ucapnya, sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas kecil kepadaku. Ternyata foto gadis menginjak remaja berambut hitam dengan kawat gigi.

"Wajahnya mirip denganmu." Aku mencoba terdengar seramah mungkin sambil membandingkan wajah anak itu dengan Taeyang.

Taeyang tertawa. "Dia lebih kelihatan seperti ibunya sebetulnya."

Saat itu aku sedang memaki-maki MBD di dalam hatiku. Bagaimana mungkin mereka memasangkanku dengan laki-laki yang sudah punya anak? Apakah mereka tidak memahami kalimat " _single_ " ? Aku ingin laki-laki yang masih _single_ dan tidak pernah menikah. Taeyang jelas-jelas pernah menikah, kalau tidak bagaimana dia bisa punya anak?

Aku menggeleng dan mencoba menjelaskan keadaan ini.

"Maaf, aku seharusnya memberitahumu sebelumnya." Suara Taeyang terdengar sedikit kecewa melihat reaksiku.

"Tidak tidak...ini bukan salahmu. Ini salah MBD. Aku mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa aku hanya mau _dating_ dengan laki-laki _single_ yang belum pernah menikah. Kelihatannya ada kesalahpahaman." Aku mengatakan semua katakata itu secepat mungkin agar tidak menyinggung hati Taeyang.

"Aku masuk ke dalam kategori itu," balas Taeyang, dengan suara tenang.

" _What_?"

"Hyuna, ibu Montana, dan aku tidak pernah menikah. Kami hidup secara terpisah. Hyuna meninggal dalam _boating accident_ enam bulan yang lalu. Jadi, Montana harus tinggal dengan saya."

Aku hanya ternganga mendengar penjelasannya.

"La-lalu...kenapa bersedia _dating_ denganku yang seorang laki-laki? Kupikir kau...baik-baik saja."

Taeyang tersenyum. "Sejak awal aku seorang _bi_. Kehilangan Hyuna membuat trauma yang cukup besar. Aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan wanita lain selain Hyuna."

Aku merasa seperti sedang menonton sinetron daripada menjalankan hidupku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin kejadian seperti ini bisa terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata?

" _I'm sorry about...Hyuna_ ," ucapku akhirnya ketika aku bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi.

Taeyang mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Rasa penasaranku seketika muncul. "Kalau usiamu 30 tahun dan Montana 11 tahun, itu berarti dia lahir ketika usiamu...19?" Aku mencoba melakukan perhitungan itu di kepalaku.

Taeyang tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku. " _Well_ , saya masih muda dan berpikir dunia ini milikku." Taeyang mengedipkan mata kanannya.

"Hyuna lebih sial daripada diriku. Dia tidak pernah mencapai mimpinya jadi seorang supermodel," lanjutnya.

Kalau ini dalam situasi lain, aku mungkin bisa tertawa mendengar penjelasan Taeyang, tetapi kini aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Apakah kau berdua pacaran sejak SMA?" tanyaku, setelah beberapa menit.

"Tidak. Kami kenal di pesta teman kuliahku."

Aku pasti menatap Taeyang dengan wajah penuh kebingungan karena Taeyang tertawa lagi.

"Kami sama-sama _drunk_. Banyak hal terjadi. Ketika aku bangun, kami berdua ada di satu tempat tidur dan sama-sama tidak mengenakan apa pun. Sebulan kemudian dia datang mencariku dan mengatakan dia hamil anakku." Taeyang menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku dibesarkan sebagai laki-laki yang baik dan tahu sopan santun. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain menikah dengannya, tapi Hyuna menolak. Dia kurang memiliki insting keibuan. Orangtuanya mencoba meyakinkannya agar menikah denganku untuk menyelamatkan nama keluarganya. Mereka salah satu keluarga paling berpengaruh di New England. Hyuna tetap menolak, kami pun berhenti meyakinkannya."

"Montana sekarang ada di mana?" bisikku.

"Dia ada di salah satu _boarding school_ di Boston. _I will never let her out of my sight until she's 40_. Saya tidak mau dia membuat kesalahan yang sama sepertiku dan Hyuna."

"Seberapa sering kau bertemu dengan anakmu?" tanyaku.

"Sesering mungkin, selama aku bisa mengambil _off_ dari pekerjaan. Liburan _Thanksgiving_ nanti aku akan membawanya ke Rhode Island mengunjungi _grandparents_ -nya."

Rhode Island adalah salah satu negara bagian di timur laut Ameriak Serikat, yang juga dikenal sebagai New England. Kebanyakan keluarga dengan _old money_ , yaitu keluarga yang kekayaannya turun-temurun semenjak Amerika Serikat merdeka dari Inggris di tahun 1800-an, tinggal di wilayah ini.

"Orangtua Hyuna?"

Taeyang mengangguk. "Aku memiliki hak asuh anak penuh atas Montana, tetapi aku tidak bisa melarangnya bertemu dengan satu-satunya _grandparents_ yang dia pernah kenal. Lagi pula, mereka mencintai Montana, begitu pula sebaliknya."

Aku mengangguk, menyetujui keputusannya. Aku mendengarkan cerita Taeyang dengan saksama. Di satu sisi aku kagum karena dia telah memikul tanggung jawab sebesar itu pada usia yang sangat muda dan tetap bisa meraih sukses. Di lain sisi aku tahu Montana-lah penyebab kenapa aku, seperti juga beberapa laki-laki lainnya menurut Taeyang, memutuskan mundur teratur.

Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mengurus anak gadis berusia 11 tahun.

" _Did I scare you off_?" tanya Taeyang tiba-tiba.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Apakah aku harus berbohong kepadanya, dan mengatakan aku tidak peduli bahwa dia sudah punya anak? Tujuanku meminta pertolongan MBD agar aku tidak perlu lagi membuang waktu mencari pasangan di tempat yang salah atau menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang salah. Aku juga yakin Taeyang sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti jika aku menolaknya.

"Ya. Kalau aku mau jujur, kau sudah membuatku takut setengah mati," ucapku.

Tanpa kusangka-sangka Taeyang justru tertawa. "Setidaknya kau jujur kepadaku soal ini. Tidak seperti mereka yang mengatakan tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini, tetapi kemudian tidak mau menjawab teleponku."

"Ada yang begitu?" tanyaku terkejut. Menurutku tindakan itu sangat tidak sopan.

Taeyang mengangguk. " _Are you finished with your dessert_?" tanyanya.

" _Yes, I'm done_ ," ucapku.

Dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Winston-Salem aku menelepon Leeteuk dan memberitahunya agar menambahkan satu lagi persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi oleh _date_ -ku, yaitu mereka tidak boleh punya anak di luar nikah.

Bulan Oktober pun tiba, dan aku sudah menjadi klien MBD selama enam minggu. Junkook sempat meneleponku untuk mengajakku ke luar, tetapi aku menolaknya. Aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan romantis dengannya, meskipun aku terbuka apabila dia masih mau berteman denganku.

Junkook memahami penjelasanku dan kami sempat bertemu makan siang ketika dia harus datang ke Winston-Salem untuk mengikuti seminar psikologi, yang diadakan Wake Forest University. Hingga kini Zhoumi tidak pernah meneleponku, dan aku sangat bersyukur oleh karenanya.

Setelah Taeyang, aku sudah pergi berkencan dengan empat laki-laki lagi. Tiga dari mereka bahkan tidak aku pertimbangkan sama sekali. Siwon sangat mengingatkanku akan Kris. Minho ternyata tidak bisa membedakan warna cokelat dengan hitam, alias buta warna. Heechul, yang meskipun usianya sudah 32 tahun, masih memulai setiap kalimatnya dengan, " _My mother said_...".

Hanya satu dari mereka yang betul-betul menarik perhatianku. Dia bernama Zhitao. Meskipun wajah dan penampilan keseluruhannya bisa digolongkan biasa saja, sepanjang kencan pertama kami aku selalu merasa nyaman dengannya. Berbeda dengan Taeyang, yang menjatuhkan 'bom atomnya' kepadaku dua jam setelah aku bertemu dengannya, Tao kelihatannya tidak memiliki rahasia yang harus disembunyikan.

MBD mungkin sudah siap mencekikku karena setiap kali mereka menanyakan apakah mereka sudah mempertemukanku dengan laki-laki yang berpotensi sebagai pasangan, aku akan menjawab tidak ' _COLD_ ', yang berarti 'meleset jauh dari sasaran'. Atau sudah ' _WARM_ ', artinya 'cukup mendekati sasaran'. Khusus kencanku dengan Taeyang, aku akan menjawab sudah cukup ' _HOT_ ' yaitu 'tepat sasaran', kalau saja dia tidak memiliki anak gadis yang umurnya lebih cocok jadi keponakanku daripada anakku.

Sejujurnya, menurutku MBD betul-betul telah melaksanakan tugas mereka dengan baik. Aku yakin, aku tidak akan bisa menemukan semua lakilaki yang telah dipasangkan denganku oleh MBD jika aku mencari mereka sendiri.

Oleh karena itu, aku berencana menemui Tao lagi malam ini untuk memastikan apakah aku bisa mengubah pendapatku tentangnya, dari 'cukup mendekati sasaran' menjadi 'tepat sasaran'.

Untuk kencan pertama kami Tao-lah yang datang dari Durham, tempat dia tinggal, untuk menemuiku di Winston. Untuk kencan kedua aku mengambil jalan tengah dan memintanya menemuiku di Burlington karena aku tidak mau membebaninya datang jauh-jauh ke Winston lagi.

Aku berjanji bertemu Tao di salah satu restoran Jepang yang telah direkomendasikan banyak orang kepadaku. Tao mengatakan dia tidak pernah makan makanan mentah, tetapi dia akan memberanikan diri mencobanya denganku.

Aku sedang meluncur di I-40, jalan raya yang menghubungkan Winston dengan kota-kota lainnya, ketika tiba-tiba kurasakan setir mobil terasa agak berat dan lari ke kiri. Aku memang kurang paham urusan otomotif, tetapi aku tahu jika mobil yang biasa dikendarai terasa agak lain ketika sedang dikemudikan, maka pastilah ada komponen mobil itu yang tidak bekerja dengan sempurna.

Perlahan-lahan kutepikan mobil ke bahu jalan dan berhenti. Kubiarkan mesin tetap hidup dan hanya menarik rem tangan, kemudian keluar dari mobil untuk memeriksa keadaan. Ternyata ban depan sebelah kiri memang agak sedikit kempes.

Aku mempertimbangkan, apakah dengan kondisi ban seperti itu aku bisa sampai ke Burlington, yang masih membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit lagi. Aku bisa menelepon AAA, perusahaan yang menyediakan berbagai jasa yang berhubungan dengan isu-isu travel, mulai dari peta hingga mengganti ban yang kempes.

Mereka akan mengganti banku selama aku makan siang dengan Tao. Kulirik jam tanganku, aku masih ada waktu setengah jam sebelum waktu pertemuanku dengan Tao. Melihat kondisi ban mobilku, sepertinya ban itu tidak akan bertahan sampai di Burlington.

Kalau aku harus menunggu hingga AAA datang, bisa jadi aku akan terlambat berkencan dengan Tao.

Aku pun segera mengambil keputusan. Kumatikan mesin mobil, kemudian membuka bagasi dan mengeluarkan dongkrak serta kunci ban. Untung saja hari ini aku hanya mengenakan _jeans_ dan kemeja _denim_ biru cukup longgar. Jadi, aku bisa lebih leluasa bergerak.

Ketika aku sedang memompa dongkrak itu dengan kakiku, tiba-tiba kulihat sebuah Volvo SUV berhenti persis di belakang mobilku. Aku memperhatikan pemilik mobil itu, yang mengenakan kacamata hitam, keluar dari kendaraannya dengan langkah yang cukup luwes untuk ukuran laki-laki sebesar dia.

Apakah dia juga mengalami masalah dengan mobilnya sepertiku? pikirku.

Tiba-tiba dia meneriakkan namaku. "Oh Sehun!"

Aku menatapnya bingung. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku? Jelas-jelas aku tidak mengenalnya, tetapi tata krama tetap harus didahulukan.

" _Yes_?" Jawabanku lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

" _Flat tire_?" tanyanya lagi.

" _Yes_ ," jawabku lagi. Aku masih bingung. Siapakah orang ini?

Kemudian seperti bisa membaca pikiranku, dia berkata, "Kau tidak mengingatku?"

Aku tersenyum sopan kepadanya, tetapi aku yakin wajahku menggambarkan kebingunganku.

"Aku Chanyeol. Kau membantuku memilih lettuce di _Fresh Market_. Masih ingat?"

Chanyeol melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, dan mata cemerlangnya langsung menatapku dengan jenaka. Saat itu juga aku bisa merasakan sengatan listrik yang menyerang tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa bernapas.

Aku berhenti memompa dongkrak dengan kakiku, lalu tertawa cemas.

"Kenapa bisa bertemu dengamu lagi di sini?" Suaraku agak bergetar.

Kulihat Chanyeol sedang menarik lengan _sweater_ cokelatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ban serepnya di mana?" tanyanya, dan melangkah mendekatiku.

Tiba-tiba ada angin yang cukup kuat berembus melewati tubuh Chanyeol yang besar ke arahku, dan aku bisa mencium bau _cologne_ -nya.

Untuk mencegah imajinasiku agar tidak memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, aku buru-buru menjawabnya, "Di bagasi," sambil menunjuk ke bagasi mobil yang terbuka.

Aku lalu berlutut di samping mobil dan mulai melepaskan semua baut ban satu per satu. Kudengar ada suara gedebuk yang sangat halus, dan ban serep sudah berada di sampingku.

"Boleh kubantu?" tanyanya, sambil mengambil kunci ban dari genggamanku.

Aku sebetulnya mau protes karena aku laki-laki mandiri dan _manly_ yang bisa mengganti ban sendiri, aku tidak memerlukan bantuannya. Chanyeol melihat ekspresi wajahku dan menambahkan,

"Kini giliranku membantumu," ucapnya pelan.

Aku mengangguk dan mempersilakannya mengganti ban mobilku. Dalam waktu lima menit dia sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya, lalu meletakkan ban yang kempes, dongkrak, dan kunci ban di bagasi mobil.

" _Thank you_ ," ucapku ketika Chanyeol menutup bagasi mobilku. Kuserahkan selembar tisu basah kepadanya. Chanyeol mengambilnya dan mengusap kedua telapak tangannya. Aku kemudian mengambil tisu bekas itu dari genggamannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Burlington," jawabku. Tiba-tiba angin bertiup dan aku harus memeluk tubuhku untuk mengusir udara yang tiba-tiba terasa agak dingin.

Tanpa kusangka-sangka Chanyeol menarikku ke pelukannya dan mengusap punggungku. Sekali lagi aku merasakan sengatan listrik yang tadi menyengatku. Bau _cologne_ -nya yang tadi hanya samar-samar kini menyengat indra penciumanku dengan kekuatan penuh. Bau _cologne_ itu semakin mengingatkanku betapa tampannya Chanyeol, dan aku tahu aku harus menjauh darinya sebelum terlena dalam pelukannya.

Akan tetapi, tubuhnya memang hangat sehingga aku tidak mencoba melepaskan diri.

Setelah beberapa detik, dia berkata, " _Better_?"

Aku mengangguk. Chanyeol kemudian menuntunku menuju mobil, membuka pintunya dan membiarkanku masuk. Setelah itu, ia menutup pintu mobil dan menunggu hingga aku menghidupkan mesin. Chanyeol mundur satu langkah untuk memeriksa banku sekali lagi, kemudian dia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sebagai tanda oke. Aku pun menurunkan kaca mobilku dan berkata,

" _Thank you. Again_ ," ucapku.

" _It was my pleasure_ ," balasnya, sambil tersenyum. Ketika dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, seperti ada sesuatu dalam otakku yang berbunyi _klik...klik...klik..._ Aku merasa kata-kata itu penting dalam konteks yang lain, tapi aku tidak bisa ingat di mana aku pernah mendengar kata-kata yang sama diucapkan.

Chanyeol kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya. Aku baru sadar, aku masih menggenggam tisu bekas yang tadi digunakan Chanyeol. Kulemparkan tisu itu ke lantai mobil dan akan kubuang ke tempat sampah kemudian. Kuperhatikan lalu lintas yang ada di sebelah kiriku melalui kaca spion, kemudian meluncurkan mobil kembali ke jalan raya.

Sepanjang perjalanan untuk menemui Tao, aku merasa tidak tenang karena seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Suatu teka-teki yan gtidak terselesaikan atau ditinggalkan tidak terjawab. Yang jelas, aku tidak bisa menghapuskan bau _cologne_ Chanyeol dari kepalaku, terutama karena bau itu sekarang menempel pada kemejaku.

Pada akhirnya, kencanku dengan Tao tidak berjalan sebaik yang aku harapkan. Tao sadar bahwa aku tidak menumpukan perhatianku kepadanya sepanjang kencan kami. Ia terlihat kecewa dan mengakhiri kencan kami lebih cepat dengan alasan dia harus mengunjungi temannya yang baru saja melahirkan.

Sejujurnya, aku merasa bersalah terhadap Tao. Akan tetapi, kepalaku terlalu penuh dengan sosok laki-laki bermata secemerlang langit malam yang bisa menenggelamkanku hanya dengan tatapannya sehingga aku tidak terpikir untuk mengatakan kata "maaf" kepadanya.

Seperti biasanya, Luhan akan meneleponku setelah kencanku untuk mengetahui hasilnya. Dia bahkan lebih tertarik terhadap Tao dibandingkan aku.

"Bagaimana _date_ -nya, Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan, penuh semangat.

"Biasa saja," jawabku. Aku baru saja membuka pintu depan apartemen ketika telepon selularku berbunyi.

"Hm? Kenapa kau terdengar tidak _excited_ begitu? Ada yang salah?" Luhan terdengar curiga.

Tentu saja ada yang salah. Bukannya memikirkan Tao, selama perjalanan pulang dari Burlington aku justru memikirkan Chanyeol.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah," jawabku, sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Lalu, ada apa? Bukankah kemarin Tao sudah masuk zona _HOT_? Kenapa sekarang jadi _COLD_?"

Aku memang tidak pernah bisa berbohong kepada kakakku ini. Dia terlalu jeli melihat tingkah laku manusia.

"Ya, sepertinya Tao tidak cocok untukku." Kulepaskan sepatu dan berjalan menuju kamar tidur.

"Oh _man_ , padahal aku sudah setuju sekali dengan yang ini!" teriak Luhan kecewa.

Aku terpaksa tertawa mendengar suaranya yang penuh kekecewaan itu.

" _So_ , kapan _date_ selanjutnya?"

"Belum ada. Leeteuk belum telepon lagi," jawabku.

Luhan mengembuskan napasnya, dan berkata, "Oh begitu."

" _By the way_ , aku tadi bertemu Chanyeol," ucapku tanpa ancang-ancang. Daripada menyimpan rahasia ini dan berisiko diomeli habis-habisan oleh Luhan karena tidak menceritakan kepadanya, aku memutuskan mengambil jalan aman dan berkata jujur.

"Chanyeol? Laki-laki yang dari _Fresh Market_ itu?" Suara Luhan langsung terdengar ceria.

Aku memang sempat menceritakan pertemuanku dengan Chanyeol beberapa bulan yang lalu itu kepada Luhan. Pada saat itu aku belum memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadap Chanyeol, selain bahwa dia tampan sekali.

"Yep," jawabku, sambil mengatur telepon selularku agar suara Luhan bisa terdengar melalui _speaker_. Aku kemudian menanggalkan kemeja dan celana _jeans_ yang aku kenakan dan menggantinya dengan kaus longgar dan celana piama.

"Di mana?" Kini suara Luhan semakin meninggi, yang menandakan dia sudah sangat tertarik terhadap Chanyeol dan siap melupakan Tao.

Aku lalu menceritakan pertemuanku dengan Chanyeol. Luhan mendengarkan dengan saksama dan sesekali menarik napas karena kaget.

" _Oh, my God. He is so sweet_ ," ucap Luhan, dengan nada seperti si punguk yang merindukan bulan.

" _You think so_?" tanyaku ragu. Aku tidak tahu apakah normal menyukai laki-laki yang baru aku temui dua kali.

" _Of course I think so_. Aku jadi penasaran ingin lihat tampangnya. Mata cemerlangnya itu secemerlang apa kira-kira?"

"Pokoknya cemerlang sekali. Bahkan kilatan panci terbaru Kyungsoo saja kalah," ucapku bersemangat sembari tertawa.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah terlalu memikirkan secemerlang apakah mata Chanyeol, tetapi kelihatannya penggambaranku barusan cukup mengena. Mungkin.

Luhan ikut tertawa mendengarnya. "Sehun-ah, sepertinya dia suka denganmu."

Kata-kata Luhan menyadarkanku akan perasaanku sendiri, tetapi aku tetap belum berani menerimanya sebagai suatu kenyataan.

"Ah, tidak. Dia hanya bersikap baik saja," balasku salah tingkah.

"Menurutku justru terlewat baik. Zaman sekarang mana ada yang mau berhenti di pinggir tol untuk membantu mobil orang?"

"Kalau di DC tidak mungkin, tetapi di sini masih banyak orang yang mau membantu orang lain." Aku memberi penjelasan bahwa memang budaya di kota besar akan sedikit berbeda dengan di kota kecil.

"Tetap saja aneh. Dari cara dia berbicara ketika bertemu denganmu seperti dia berhenti bukan karena memang berniat membantu siapa saja, tetapi karena orang yang akan dia bantu itu kau, Sehun-ah."

"Jangan membuatku terlalu percaya diri," omelku.

Luhan tertawa tergelak. "Sayang ya kau tidak sempat minta nomor teleponnya. Kalau tidak 'kan setidaknya kau bisa telepon dia."

"Doakan aku supaya bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Mudah-mudahan kali itu aku tidak lupa minta nomor teleponnya. Err, tapi...bagaimana memintanya, hyung?"

Meskipun aku cukup berpengalaman dengan laki-laki sebelum aku bertemu dengan Kris, selalu merekalah yang meminta nomor teleponku terlebih dahulu sehingga aku tidak memiliki pengalaman melakukan sebaliknya.

"Ya, bilang saja kalau kau minta nomor telepon dia. Beres." Luhan terdengar tidak sabaran.

"Memang kau pernah minta nomor telepon seperti itu?" Aku tahu jawaban pertanyaan ini, tetapi aku hanya ingin menggoda kakakku. Luhan tipe laki-laki yang supergengsi untuk minta nomor telepon dari laki-laki mana pun. Terutama yang ditaksir.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu, Sehun-ah?" Luhan terdengar tersinggung, tetapi aku tahu dia paham aku hanya bercanda.

"Ya, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya tanya saja," balasku cuek.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ketukan, kemudian kudengar suara Luhan berteriak, " _Be there in a sec_!" Lalu Luhan berkata padaku, "Sehun-ah, sudah dulu ya bicaranya. Aku sudah dijemput teman."

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Biasa...ke perpustakaan, mau _research_." Cara Luhan mengatakan kata 'perpustakaan' dan ' _research_ ' terkesan dia akan melakukan hal yang akan membawa kebahagiaan baginya. Aku tertawa pada diriku sendiri, menertawakan kakakku yang kutu buku itu.

" _Well, have fun_ ," ucapku memberinya semangat.

" _I will_. Oh ya, jangan lupa minta nomor telepon Chanyeol kalau bertemu dia lagi, oke."

Sebelum aku menjawab, Luhan sudah menutup teleponnya. "Oke," ucapku pelan.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **T/n: selamat berbuka puasa bagi yang menjalankan~~ terima kasih feedback kalian di chapter sebelumnya ;'3 keep support ya**


	5. Chapter 4 Zorro From Hell

.

 **Blind Date © AliaZalea**

 **Translated by juvenileflew**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol - Sehun**

 **Warn: R18, Yaoi**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **Chapter 5**

Tanggal 31 Oktober pun tiba, dan untuk pertama kalinya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini aku akan menghadiri pesta Halloween yang diadakan oleh kantorku tanpa ditemani Kris. Aku merasa agak sedikit canggung datang sendiri karena biasanya aku dan Kris selalu mengenakan kostum yang akan melengkapi satu

sama lain.

Dua tahun yang lalu kami memakai kostum sebagai Sherlock dan Watson, pasangan detektif konsultan dan dokter yang di hidupkan oleh Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Tahun lalu Kris mengenakan kostum Dracula dan aku sebagai Van Helsing.

Tahun ini aku terpaksa mengenakan kostum Nick dari Zootopia. Sejujurnya, kostum ini bukan pilihanku. Aku terpaksa mengambilnya karena pilihan lain yang tersisa adalah menjadi Judy si kelinci paskah menggemaskan dengan kostum super ketat atau menjadi Poseidon.

Aku langsung menolak kostum Raja laut karena udara sudah terlalu dingin bila harus bertelanjang dada. Selain itu, akut idak berani memamerkan perutku yang ramping - sungguh, menurutku ini tidak etis untuk ukuran seorang pria- kepada teman-teman kantor.

Mereka bisa langsung pingsan melihatku. Oh Sehun, seorang pegawai Asia dan sangat konservatif, tiba-tiba muncul _shirtless_ dengan selembar kain tipis berwarna hijau yang menutupi pinggul hingga ke mata kaki.

Inilah konsekuensi yang harus aku terima jika baru pergi ke toko yang menyewakan kostum pada detik-detik terakhir.

Mungkin kalau aku tinggal di New York hal ini tidak akan menimbulkan masalah karena di kota-kota besar biasanya terdapat beberapa toko yang menyewakan kostum untuk Halloween.

Aku tinggal di salah satu kota terkecil di Amerika Serikat, dan di Winston hanya ada dua toko yang menyewakan kostum untuk Halloween. Satu toko dikhususkan untuk anak-anak berumur dua belas tahun ke bawah, sedangkan satu toko lagi untuk remaja dan orang dewasa.

Sejujurnya, aku sudah berniat tidak datang ke pesta Halloween tahun ini, tetapi Halloween adalah salah satu liburan yang aku paling sukai. Sejak aku Sekolah menengah dan pindah ke Amerika, aku tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan menanggalkan identitasku dan berpura-pura menjadi orang lain, walaupun hanya untuk beberapa jam.

Bukannya aku ada masalah dengan diriku.

Aku sangat menyukai siapa aku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Hanya saja terkadang aku ingin melarikan diri dari segala tekanan yang ada di sekitarku. Aku sudah terbiasa mandiri sejak di sekolah dasar.

Meskipun aku tahu kakakku bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, aku selalu merasa ikut bertanggung jawab untuk saling menjaga. Aku selalu berusaha mendahulukan kepentingannya daripada kepentinganku.

Luhan terlahir menjadi seorang pemikir. Oleh sebab itu, aku sangat mendukungnya ketika dia berniat mengambil S3, meskipun itu berarti dia tidak akan memiliki penghasilan sendiri selama lima tahun ke depan. Dengan diterimanya Luhan di Program S3 Psikologi pada salah satu universitas terbaik di Amerika, maka kecil kemungkinan baginya memiliki waktu untuk mencari pasangan.

Akhirnya, semua tanggung jawab itu jatuh padaku.

Luhan dan orangtuaku tentunya tidak pernah memintaku memikul semua tanggung jawab itu, tetapi aku tetap merasa itulah tugas seorang anak. Sepanjang hidupku, aku sudah menata semua rencana hidupku dengan rapi dan penuh perhitungan. Aku bahkan memiliki rencana cadangan jika rencana utama tidak berjalan sesuai yang kuinginkan.

Tentu saja semua rencana itu tidak mempersiapkanku untuk menghadapi perselingkuhan orang yang menjadi pusat semua rencana yang menyangkut masa depanku. Setelah aku pikirkan semuanya kembali, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa bertahan hidup dengan Kris selama hampir tiga tahun.

Kris bahkan tidak pernah mengutarakan keinginannya untuk berkomitmen denganku. Memang kata cinta sering diucapkannya, terutama jika dia sedang memohon kepadaku agar mau melepaskan keperjakaanku untuknya. Namun demikian, tidak sekali pun dia menyinggung tentang pernikahan.

Selama ini aku telah membohongi diriku sendiri dengan mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa kata cinta dari Kris berarti pernikahan dengannya suatu hari nanti. Aku telah menginvestasikan tiga tahun hidupku bersama Kris. Kalau saja investasi itu bisa diuangkan, mungkin aku sudah menjadi kaya.

Aku mematut diriku sekali lagi di depan cermin panjang di kamarku. Ternyata memang ada untungnya berkostum sebagai Nick. Sambil tersenyum aku pun mematikan lampu kamar dan beranjak menuju mobil.

.

.

.

Pesta Halloween tahun ini seperti biasa diadakan di Embassy Suites, sebuah hotel

yang cukup jauh dari rumahku. Ketika aku memasuki lobi hotel, aku langsung merasakan beberapa pasang mata menatapku penasaran.

Aku melihat Jongdae, rekan kerjaku, memakai kostum Willy Wonka. Aku melambaikan tangan dengan semangat sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Kulihat Jongdae memicingkan matanya, dia terlihat ragu.

Setelah aku hanya tinggal satu meter darinya, Jongdae berteriak, " _Oh Sehun, is that you? God, I almost didn't rrecognize yah_!"

Dengan logat yang sangat North Carolina, dia memanjangkan pengucapan huruf 'r' dan mengubah 'ou' menjadi 'ah'.

Aku menyeringai melihat reaksinya. "Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanyaku.

Jongdae menatap kepalaku berhiaskan telinga rubah, kemeja hijau berhias dasi garis merah putih serta jeans hitam yang membungkus kakiku lekat. Oh, tak lupa ekor rubah oranye yang menyembul.

" _Well, yah definitely look different and I'm suh that people won't know it's yah 'til you told'em_."

Untungnya Jongdae tidak menyinggung soal Kris. Semua orang di departemenku sudah tahu mengenai berakhirnya hubunganku dengan bule brengsek itu. Mereka sempat terkejut ketika aku memberitahu bahwa aku dan Kris sudah tidak sama-sama lagi, tetapi aku tidak mengatakan alasannya. Mereka hanya tahu sudah tidak ada kecocokan lagi di antara kami berdua.

"Apakah semua orang sudah sampai?" tanyaku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar bunyi

musik yang cukup keras dari ballroom, yang pintunya terbuka.

" _Most of'em arrre. Therrre are some that I dont rrrecognize and we're not s'posed to ask until midnight when the parrrty is over and can take off their masks_."

Aku hampir lupa dengan peraturan itu. Tentunya selama ini aku tidak pernah ada masalah mengenali siapa pun juga karena kebanyakan mereka mengenakan kostum tanpa menutupi wajah. Tahun ini tampaknya ada trend kostum baru.

Banyak wanita dan laki-laki yang seliweran mengenakan topeng. Beberapa dari mereka mengenakan topeng bulu-bulu yang hanya menutupi bagian kening hingga hidung. Beberapa lainnya mengenakan topeng yang menutupi separo wajah ala Phantom of the Opera. Banyak juga yang menutupi seluruh wajah dengan tiruan topeng Hannibal Lecter.

Aku hampir bergidik ketika melihat seseorang melewati kami dengan mengenakan topeng karakter antagonis di film Saw.

"Mengapa mereka pakai topeng?" tanyaku pada Jongdae, yang menggandengku menuju ballroom.

" _I ain't got a clue_ , Sehunnie. Jujur saja, mereka membuatku sedikit waswas. _You better be real careful coz people will act cra-ha-zy if they think that nobody can know who they are when they're doing it_."

Aku mengangguk mendengar nasihatnya. Jongdae lalu membuka pintu ballroom, dan aku langsung terkesima. Ruangan itu telah disulap menjadi klub malam ala tahun 70-an. Semuanya terlihat retro, mulai dari lampu kristal yang memantulkan cahaya ke lantai dansa di tengah ruangan hingga kursi-kursi yang bertebaran mengelilingi ruangan itu.

Satu-satunya yang menandakan kita sedang berada pada abad ke-21 adalah musik yang terlantun dengan keras dari beberapa speaker yang tergantung rendah di langit-langit ballroom.

"Aku mau ambil minum, kau mau?" teriak Jongdae, meningkahi suara Justin Timberlake.

Aku menggeleng. Jongdae lalu menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Di bawah lampu yang remang-remang pelan-pelan aku berjalan mengelilingi lantai dansa yang sudah cukup penuh.

Ada Hillary Clinton yang sedang berdansa dengan , Shakira dengan Harry Potter, laki-laki ubanan dengan kimono tidur berwarna merah sedang berdansa dengan dua orang wanita yang bergaya seperti Playboy Bunnies. Aku kemudian sadar bahwa laki-laki ubanan yang berdansa dengan mereka adalah Hugh Hefner. Bukan raja majalah khusus untuk laki-laki yang asli tentunya, tapi cukup mirip untuk jadi kembarannya.

Kemudian kulihat ada yang mengenakan kostum Batman. Aku harus menahan tawaku ketika sadar bahwa orang itu adalah Sooman, bosku. Kostum yang ketat itu tidak bisa menutupi perutnya yang buncit. Dia kelihatan mengalami masalah untuk bernapas dalam kostum itu. Aku merasa kasihan kepadanya. Kuputuskan menghampirinya, tetapi tiba-tiba ada yang menarik lenganku.

" _Can I have this dance_?" tanya suara itu, yang terdengar berat dan dalam.

Ketika aku berpaling, aku berhadapan dengan Zorro. Aku betul-betul sedang

tidak mood berdansa. Kuperhatikan sekelilingku, mencoba mencari Jongdae yang bisa menyelamatkanku, tetapi aku tidak melihat Willy Wonka di mana pun juga.

Aku kembali menghadapi Zorro smabil mempertimbangkan pilihanku.

"Hanya satu dance saja, _lil fox_?" Sepasang mata coklat di balik topeng Zorro itu terlihat sedang menari-nari. Dia memanggilku dengan kata "lil fox".

Mau tidak mau aku jadi tersenyum. Ada sesuatu yang terlihat familiar pada dirinya, tetapi aku tidak merasa pasti. Aku lalu membiarkan diriku dituntunnya ke

lantai dansa. Sebuah lagu rap melantun dengan keras. Aku mencoba mengikuti ketukan lagu itu.

Aku merasa agak risi. Berbeda denganku, Zorro seakan-akan tidak memiliki masalah sama sekali untuk bergerak mengikuti tempo lagu. Dia bahkan menggunakan pedangnya ketika sedang menari. Beberapa orang yang sedang berdansa di sekeliling kami sampai tersenyum melihat tingkah lakunya.

Mula-mula aku masih mengkhawatirkan reputasiku di depan orang-orang kantorku bila nge-dance dengan gaya yang terlalu heboh. Setelah sadar bahwa tidak akan ada yang bisa mengenaliku maka aku mulai menanggalkan "Oh Sehun

yang penuh dengan rencana masa depan" menjadi "Oh Sehun yang tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi besok".

Kulenggokkan pinggulku dengan lebih percaya diri, kumainkan mataku untuk menggoda Zorro, bahkan membasahi bibirku agak terlihat lebih seksi. Zorro melahap semuanya dengan tatapannya, dan mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku.

Setelah beberapa lagu bertempo cepat, musik mulai berganti dengan lagu-lagu bertempo lambat. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku berdansa dengan Zorro, tetpai tiba-tiba aku merasa haus.

Aku lalu memberi isyarat kepada Zorro bahwa aku akan pergi mengambil minum. Seperti yang sudah kusangka, dia mengikutiku ke bar yang terlihat agak sepi. Penerangan di situ bahkan lebih minim dibandingkan di lantai dansa. Aku melirik jam tanganku, yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas.

Gila! Aku sudah berdansa dengan laki-laki tidak dikenal ini selama satu jam lebih.

Aku hanya memesan sebotol corona kepada bartender, dan duduk di salah satu kursi bar yang tinggi. Zorro kemudian duduk di sebelahku sambil menggenggam botol budweiser. Suara musik di bar ternyata tidak sekeras di lantai dansa.

"Kau datang sendiri?" tanya Zorro.

Aku memikirkan pertanyaan itu sejenak. Aku tidak mengenal laki-laki ini. Jangan-jangan dia seorang pembunuh berantai. Aku memilih jalan aman, dan

menjawab, "tidak, aku datang bersama teman."

"Kekasih?"

Aku menggeleng. "Kau sendiri?" tanyaku.

"Sendiri saja," jawabnya.

Kami lalu terdiam sesaat sambil menikmati minuman masing-masing.

"Kostummu keren juga," ucap Zorro lagi, sambil menunjuk kostumku.

"Kau juga," balasku, sambil menunjuk pedangnya yang terbuat dari besi.

"Mengapa jadi seekor rubah?" tanya Zorro, sambil menatapku dalam.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Hanya ini yang tersisa."

Zorro lalu menghadapku, kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya dan membisikkan

sesuatu kepadaku. Otomatis aku pasti mendekatinya.

"Untung saja kau bukan rubah betulan, soalnya aku memikirkan hal-hal yang ingin kulakukan padamu yang tidakk seharusnya kupikirkan," bisiknya.

Ia menarik kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Sekali lagi suara hatiku berkata ada sesuatu yang familiar tentang dirinya, tetapi aku menepiskan kata hatiku itu. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku berdiri pada saat itu juga dan meninggalkan laki-laki tidak tahu tata krama itu.

"Hal-hal seperti apa?" Sebelum aku bisa mengontrol lidahku, kata-kata itu sudah keluar dari mulutku.

Setelah beberapa bulan ini dating dengan beberapa laki-laki, aku mulai mendapatkan kembali keahlianku flirting dengan mereka yang sempat hilang.

Kulihat mata Zorro melebar di balik topengnya. " _Come with me and I'll show you_ ," ucapnya, dengan suara serak.

Aku memutar kursiku dan menghadapnya sambil tertawa cemas. " _I'm not gonna_

 _come with you_ sampai aku tahu kau siapa," balasku.

"Oh, kau tahu siapa aku." Zorro terlihat menikmati permainan ini.

"Oh, ya?" Hal ini menjelaskan mengapa beberapa hal mengenainya sangat familiar bagiku. Kupicingkan mataku curiga.

" _Look_. Aku tidak ingin bermain-main malam ini. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau lepas topengmu agar aku bisa melihat wajahmu," ucapku cepat.

Bartender yang terlihat sedang mencuci gelas menatapku. Dari matanya dia seperti menanyakan, apakah aku memerlukan pertolongannya. Aku menggeleng sedikit, menandakan aku masih bisa mengatasi keadaan. Bartender itu lalu kembali mencuci gelas-gelas, tetapi dia terlihat mendengarkan percakapanku dengan Zorro lebih saksama.

"Selalu perlu mengontrol semuanya." Suara Zorro seperti membelai wajahku.

Kemudian Zorro turun dari kursinya dan berdiri di hadapanku. Lututku bersentuhan dengan pinggulnya. Tanpa kusangka-sangka kemudian dia menyentuh kedua pahaku. Ia memaksaku membuka kedua kaki, kemudian memposisikan dirinya di antaranya. Dia lalu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi," ucapnya, kemudian sebelum aku bisa melakukan apa-apa dia sudah mencium bibirku.

Ciuman itu terasa panas dan mendesak hingga aku tidak bisa bernapas. Otakku tidak bisa bekerja, yang bisa kulakukan hanya berpegang erat ke dirinya dan menikmati saat-saat ini. Sudah hampir enam bulan berlalu, dan hal ini membuatku sedikit haus akan sentuhan pada bibir, mulut, dan lidahku.

Tiba-tiba bibirnya meninggalkan mulutku dan beralih menyusuri dagu hingga telingaku. Aku hanya bisa mendesah dan mengizinkannya melakukan itu.

" _I like the way you kiss_ ," bisiknya. Aku hanya bisa menarik napas karena embusan napasnya tengah menggelitik wajahku.

"Sepertinya aku satu-satunya orang untukmu," lanjutnya, dengan bisikan yang semakin menggoda.

Samar-samar kudengar suara Mariah Carey menyanyikan lirik lagu "We Belong Together". Pada saat itu juga aku tersadar oleh bunyi "KLIK" yang sangat keras.

Buru-buru kuletakkan kedua telapak tanganku di dadanya dan mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Zorro harus mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjaga keseimbangannya dan menabrak meja bar.

Tanpa memedulikan bartender yang sedang berjalan ke arahku, aku beranjak turun dari kursi. Kutatap mata Zorro dalam-dalam, kemudian menarik topeng hitam yang menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kananku. Ketika aku bisa melihat seluruh wajahnya, yang aku bisa lakukan hanya berdiri diam menatap wajah itu.

Wajah Kris yang sedang menatapku dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Hey, babe," ucapnya, seperti orang tidak bersalah.

Aku langsung merasa mual. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi aku langsung berbalik badan menuju pintu keluar ballroom. Aku bahkan tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah Kris mengikutiku atau tidak. Aku mencoba menyeka bibirku dengan tangan. Sebetulnya, aku ingin pergi ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mulutku dengan Listerine sebanyak sepuluh kali, kemudian mnyikat gigiku sepuluh kali juga.

Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenalinya? Aku berhubungan dengannya selama tiga tahun. Aku seharusnya tahu bentuk wajahnya, badannya, suaranya, dan cara dia menciumku. Pokoknya, aku seharusnya mengenali dia. Aku bahkan seharusnya mengenali keahliannya dalam menarik perhatian hanya dengan kedipan matanya.

Aku pun pernah jatuh cinta kepadanya karena itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh pada perangkap yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya? Ternyata usahaku menghapuskan Kris dari pikiranku cukup sukses karena aku betul-betul tidak bisa mengenalinya lagi. Kalau saja tadi dia tidak mengatakan kata-kata itu maka mungkin aku tidak akan pernah tahu hingga waktunya membuka topeng sekitar...-aku melirik jam- setengah jam lagi.

Sialan, sialan, sialan, geramku dalam hati.

Aku meninggalkan bunyi musik, yang kini membuatku pusing, di belakangku dan menuju pelataran parkir. Kukeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku kostum. Baru pada saat itu aku mendengar bunyi langkah di belakangku. Aku tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Kris. Aku tahu cara dia berjalan, yang selalu terkesan seperti sedang berbaris dengan menghantamkan kakinya kuat-kuat pada lantai.

"Pergilah, Kris!" teriakku, tanpa menoleh dan mempercepat langkahku.

"Hey, tunggu! Aku perlu bicara denganmu." Kudengar langkah Kris juga semakin cepat.

Mendengar kata-kata itu aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu. Aku bahkan tidakmau melihat mukamu lagi. Bukankah aku sudah jelaskan semua terakhir kali aku bicara denganmu?" Aku mengatakan semua itu sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Kau tidak terlihat keberatan melihat wajahku ketika kau menciumku beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Itu karena aku tidak tahu kalau itu kau," geramku. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke pesta ini? Ini _private party_."

"Aku hanya bilang ke orang-orang yang menjaga pintu bahwa aku pasanganmu malam ini, dan mereka mengizinkan aku masuk."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kris mungkin seorang buaya darat, tapi dia buaya darat yang cerdas. Dulu aku sangat menghargai betapa pintar dan kreatifnya Kris, tetapi tidak sekarang.

"Bagaimana kau...Ah, sudahlah masa bodoh," ucapku, lalu kembali berjalan ke mobil.

Aku sebenarnya ingin menanyakan, dari mana dia tahu aku ada di pesta ini? Dan rasanya aku tahu jawabannya. Perusahaanku selalu menyewa ballroom di hotel ini setiap tahunnya untuk mengadakan pesta Halloween atau pesta apa pun juga. Kris cukup mengenalku dan tahu aku tidak akan mungkin melewatkan perayaan Halloween.

"Sehun, tunggu! Aku betul-betul perlu bicara denganmu!" teriak Kris.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya ada di Tennessee?" tanyaku, sambil terus berjalan menuju mobil.

"Aku kembali untuk berkunjung," jawabnya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Tunggu sebentar, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku seharsunya ada di Tennessee?" tanyanya, dengan nada sedikit bingung.

"Steve yang memberitahu aku," balasku. Di antara beberapa hal lainnya, ucapku dalam hati.

" _Have you been checking up on me_?"

Kata-kata itu membuatku sekali lagi berhenti melangkah dan menatapnya.

"Kris, sebenarnya di planet mana kau hidup selama beberapa bulan ini? Mengapa juga aku harus _checking up on you_?"

"Karena kau masih cinta padaku, tetapi tidak mau mengakui," jawab Kris, penuh kepastian.

Saat itu juga emosiku bergejolak. Kutatap Kris sedalam-dalamnya, tidak percaya bahwa dia baru saja mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Kau lupa minum obat hari ini?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Obat? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk gejala delusionalmu."

Kris mengerutkan dahinya sebelum membalasku, "Aku tidak delusional. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, seperti aku mencintaimu. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita lupakan saja yang sudah terjadi dan mulai lagi dari awal?"

"Hah? Apa kau pikir aku bisa lupa begitu saja setelah melihatmu berhubungan badan dengan asistenmu di kantor?"

" _I'm happy to let you know that he is out of my life_. Dia tidak berarti apa-apa untukku, begitu juga yang lainnya. Aku hanya mencintaimu," jawab Kris.

"Itu tidak membuat semuanya baik-baik saja, oke? Aku tidak mau lagi mendengarkan semua kebohongan yang keluar dari mulutmu. _Ever. I'm done with you_."

Aku lalu berjalan menuju mobil dengan langkah lebih cepat. Kudengar Kris memanggil-manggil namaku, tetapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Tiba-tiba kurasakan pergelangan tanganku ditarik dengan kasar dan tubuhku diputar menghadap Kris.

"Kau bisa tidak berhenti sebentar dan dengarkan aku?" geramnya, sambil mencengkeram kedua lengan atasku.

"Aku tidak mau berhenti atau mendengarkan atau melakukan apa pun untukmu,

Kris. Sekarang lepaskan!" Kucoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeramannya, tetapi Kris tetap tidak melepaskanku.

" _Hey, let him go_!" Tiba-tiba kudengar suara laki-laki berteriak dari belakangku.

Terkejut oleh teriakan itu, Kris melepaskan cengkeraman tangan kirinya, tetapi tangan kanannya masih mencengkeram lenganku. Aku pun menoleh dan langsung mengenali laki-laki berbadan tinggi yang sedang berjalan ke arahku.

Seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya, dia hanya mengenakan sweater turtleneck di atas celana jeans dan tanpa jaket.

"Chanyeol?" aku terkejut.

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya sesaat untuk mengenali wajahku sebelum berkata, "Sehun?"

Tatapannya kemudian tertuju pada kostum yang kukenakan, dan aku bersumpah...aku melihatnya tersenyum.

" _And I'm Kris, now run along, pretty boy_." Cara Kris mengatakan kata "pretty boy" dengan penuh kebencian membuat tubuhku menjadi dingin.

Tidak ada laki-laki mana pun yang akan tinggal diam bila dipanggil "pretty boy". Aku yakin sebentar lagi kepalan tinju akan mulai melayang. Aku akan berada di antara mereka yang melayangkan kepalan tinju dengan targetnya.

Kualihkan perhatianku dari wajah Kris ke Chanyeol dengan perasaan waswas. Akan tetapi, yang kulihat justru membuatku bingung. Bukannya terlihat marah, Chanyeol justru terlihat terhibur dengan kata-kata Kris.

" _Now that's a thought. I never think of myself as being pretty. Attractive, maybe, but definitely not pretty_ ," ucap Chanyeol santai.

Meskipun hatiku sedang galau, aku harus mengakui bahwa kata "pretty" sama sekali tidak bisa menggambarkan dirinya. Dia lebih terlihat seperti patung Adonis Yunani. Seksi dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Ini bukan urusanmu. Ini antara aku dengan kekasihku. Jadi, kalau kau tidak keberat-"

"Mantan kekasih!" teriakku ganas.

Mau tidak mau aku harus meluruskan khayalan Kris, yang seolah-olah mengelabui pikirannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di antara kita, Kris, sudah tidak lagi." Kutarik lenganku dari cengkeram Kris, dan dia melepaskanku.

Chanyeol terlihat melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya yang bidang.

"Well, kelihatannya kau yang harus pergi, _pretty boy_."

Mau tidak mau aku jadi tersenyum mendengar Chanyeol melempar balik kata-kata Kris, dan dia terlihat terkejut. Beberapa detik berlalu, dan aku berpikir Kris akan melangkah pergi dan meninggalkanku seperti yang terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika dia berhadapan dengan dua laki-laki yang rela membelaku.

Tiba-tiba, bagaikan seekor banteng yang melihat kain merah, Kris menyerang

Chanyeol. Gayanya pun sudah seperti banteng, ia sedikit membungkuk untuk menyerang bagian tengah tubuh Chanyeol. Selanjutnya, mereka bergumul di aspal pelataran parkir.

Aku mendengar bunyi kepalan tinju mengenai sesuatu yang keras, yang diikuti dengan teriakan, " _Shit, my eye! My eye_!"

Aku tidak tahu siapa yang berteriak, tetapi melihat posisi Chanyeol yang berada di atas Kris, aku menduga yang berteriak Kris.

" _Guys! Guys, stop it_!" teriakku panik. "Bisa tidak kita bicarakan ini semua layaknya orang dewasa?"

Mereka seakan-akan tidak mendengarku, bahkan dua orang yang sama-sama setinggi tiang itu terus terlibat perkelahian. Andai saja aku punya peluit, yang bisa aku gunakan untuk menarik perhatian mereka? Tampaknya meskipun aku meniup benda itu sampai mukaku biru, mereka tetap tidak akan berhenti berkelahi hingga salah satu dari mereka terkapar dan babak belur.

Aku mendengar bunyi 'cling, cling, cling' yang kemudian aku sadari berasal dari pedang Zorro Kris. Mau tidak mau aku jadi tersenyum. Seingatku dari semua film Zorro yang pernah aku tonton, aku tidak pernah melihat jagoan berjubah hitam dengan gaya misterius itu berhadapan dengan musuhnya tanpa menggunakan pedangnya.

" _Let me blacken that other eye for you_." Kudengar Chanyeol berkata sebelum dia

melayangkan kepalan tinjunya ke arah Kris, diikuti dengan bunyi "crack" yang cukup keras.

Kemudian kudengar Kris berteriak, " _Shit! That hurts! You asshole_."

Kulihat Chanyeol menarik tali yang mengikat jubah Zorro Kris ke arahnya, dan dia menatap Kris dengan tajam sebelum menggeram, " _Who are you calling an asshole_?"

" _You. You senseless son of a bitch_."

"Apa ibumu tidak pernah mengajarkan agar tidak mengucapkan kata sumpah serapah?"

Kudengar suara geraman, tiba-tiba Kris sudah mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan posisi mereka pun berbalik. Kini Kris berada di atas Chanyeol.

" _Get off me you sissy_." Suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti guntur yang pecah di langit menjelang hujan.

"Jangan pernah menghina ibuku!" teriak Kris ganas, sambil menggenggam kepala Chanyeol di antara kedua telapak tangannya.

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, mencari seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantuku menghentikan perkelahian ini, tetapi aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Pelataran parkir itu kosong melompong, tampaknya semua orang masih ada di dalam ballroom dan menikmati pesta Halloween tanpa menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi di luar.

Menyadari bahwa aku tidak akan bisa menghentikan pergumulan itu sendirian, aku memutuskan mundur beberapa langkah dan menyandarkan bahu pada satu sisi Ford Explorer yang diparkir tidak jauh dari tempat Kris dan Chanyeol dan menunggu.

Aku bukan orang yang menyenangi kekerasan sehingga aku harus menutup mataku ketika kulihat kepala Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan aspal dengan bunyiyang cukup keras, tetapi kelihatannya kepala Chanyeol cukup kuat karena entakan itu tidak memengaruhinya.

Kudengar dia berteriak, " _Damn! You fight like a girl_!"

" _No I don't_ ," balas Kris tersinggung, ia menghantam wajah Chanyeol dengan kepalan tinjunya, kemudian berusaha berdiri. Aku ragu, tetapi kelihatannya kepalan tinju itu mengenai Chanyeol tepat di hidungnya.

Kudengar Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk dan mencoba berdiri juga. Melihat darah segar menetes keluar dari hidungnya membuatku panik.

"Chanyeol, hidungmu!" teriakku, dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jangan mendekat, Sehun. Ini sudah menjadi urusanku." Seolah-olah tidak mendengarku, Chanyeol membalas pukulan Kris sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk mengingatkanku agar tidak mendekat. Dia tidak memandangku ketika melakukannya. Tatapannya tetap kepada Kris.

Kemudian Kris berbalik badan dan menatapku. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya lebih parah daripada Chanyeol. Mata kanannya sudah mulai tertutup karena bengkak. Bibir bawahnya pecah dan darah kering menempel di situ.

"Kris." Suaraku terdengar tercekik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," geramnya kepadaku. Ia kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol, dan berkata, "Ayo! Pukul aku sekali lagi, dan aku akan membuatmu lebih babak belur!"

"Oke, hentikan ini semua ini sekarang! Both of you!" teriakku. "Kris, berdiri saja

kau sudah tidak bisa, bagaimana kau akan memukul Chanyeol?"

" _Just shut up_!" balas Kris, tanpa menatapku.

Aku terdiam sesaat sebelum kata-kata Kris betul-betul bisa aku cerna.

"Apa kau bilang?" Aku masih tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku. Dia baru saja melontarkan kata "shut up" kepadaku.

"Aku bilang diam!" Seperti tidak memahami kesalahannya, Kris mengulangi kata-kata itu sambil menatapku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi aku tiba-tiba jadi kalap dan langsung berjalan bergegas mendekatinya dengan mengepalkan kedua telapak tanganku dan langsung mendorongnya keras.

" _You worthless son of a bitch, how dare you to tell me to shut up_!" Aku kemudian melayangkan kepalan tinjuku lagi pada wajah Kris, yang terlihat terkejut dengan reaksiku.

"Sehun, kau kenapa!?" teriaknya, sambil mencoba menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Aku tidak menghiraukannya, dan tetap melayangkan kepalan tinjuku. Setelah beberapa detik dan menyadari itu tidaklah sepadan, aku pun memikirkan cara lain untuk betul-betul menyakiti fisik Kris.

Dengan menggunakan kaki kananku kutendang Kris di selangkangannya sekuat tenaga. Ujung sepatu botku yang agak runcing tepat mengenai sasaran. Kudengar Kris berteriak kesakitan, dan dia mundur beberapa langkah sambil membungkuk.

" _That should teach you not to tell any men to shut up. Ever_!" ancamku, dengan sedikit terengah-engah. Aku merasakan kemarahan yang tadi ada di dalam diriku menghilang perlahan-lahan.

Sejak awal aku mengerti mengapa laki-laki lebih memilih bertengkar secara fisik daripada verbal karena ternyata cara itu memang lebih efektif untuk melampiaskan kemarahan.

Aku baru sadar ternyata Chanyeol masih ada di situ ketika kudengar suara orang

cekikikan. Kualihkan perhatianku kepada Chanyeol, yang sedang membungkukkan tubuhnya. Aku pikir dia sedang kesakitan, tetapi kemudian aku melihat bahunya bergerak naik-turun dengan suara tawa yang tertahan. Kemudian dia meluruskan tubuhnya dan tertawa keras.

"Astaga, itu tidak ada duanya!" ucap Chanyeol, di antara tawanya.

Aku menunggu beberapa saat sambil mengetukkan kakiku ke aspal. "Senang bisa menghiburmu," kataku datar, kemudian berjalan ke arahnya. "Sini aku urus hidungmu dulu."

Seperti baru sadar ada darah yang sedang menetes dari hidung dan menodai sweater-nya Chanyeol berteriak, "Aiishh, _crap_!"

Mau tidak mau aku tertawa melihatnya. "Aku ada P3K di dalam mobil. _Keep your head back_ , itu akan mencegah darah terus keluar dari hidung," ucapku, sambil menuntunnya menuju mobilku yang diparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kuminta Chanyeol duduk di atas kap mesin mobil. Kuberikan selembar tisu kepadanya, yang bisa digunakannya untuk menghentikan darah yang mengalir ke luar. Sementara itu, kulepaskan kostum Nick dan melemparkannya ke kursi belakang mobil. Bulu roma di punggungku langsung berdiri, bereaksi pada pergantian suhu tubuhku, tetapi aku tidak menghiraukannya.

Kuambil kotak P3K dan menghampiri Chanyeol. "Apakah patah?" tanyaku, sambil mengaduk-aduk kotak itu mencari kapas.

Dia menekan tulang hidungnya sepelan mungkin. "Sepertinya tidak." Suara Chanyeol terdengar lucu.

"Oke, lepaskan tanganmu biar aku bisa lihat," ucapku.

Chanyeol kemudian membiarkanku mengangkat tisu, yang kini berwarna merah karena darah. Darah yang tadi mengalir kini sudah berhenti. Aku menarik napas lega.

"Tahan napasmu!" perintahku, dan segera membersihkan bekas-bekas darah yang masih tersisa di atas bibir dan dagunya dengan kapas yang sudah dibasahi alkohol.

Selama melakukan itu semua aku mencuri-curi mencium aroma Chanyeol dalam-dalam. Aromanya menghantui pikiranku sehingga membuatku mencarinya di setiap date-ku selama tiga minggu terakhir ini. Ketika aku membersihkan bagian luar bibirnya, aku menyadari bibir itu mungkin adalah bibir terseksi yang aku pernah lihat.

Apakah yang Chanyeol akan lakukan bila tiba-tiba aku menciumnya? pikirku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk mencegah diriku melakukan tindakan yang ada di pikiranku.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama jari-jariku bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Dia hanya menatapku dengan mata granitnya itu. Kalau saja dia mengetahui fantasiku tentangnya, dia mungkin akan lari pontang-panting sambil berteriak, " _He's crazyyyyyy_!"

Sekali lagi kugigit bibir bawahku, tetapi kali ini untuk mencegahku agar tidak tertawa karena imajinasiku.

Setelah wajahnya bersih kembali, aku memberikan beberapa lembar tisu kepadanya untuk digunakan bila ada darah yang keluar lagi. Sambil membereskan kotak P3K, aku mempertimbangkan bagaimana aku harus meminta maaf kepadanya atas kejadian malam ini.

Chanyeol menatapku, bibirnya tertarik lurus seperti sedang berusaha menahan senyum, tetapi tidak berhasil.

"Apakah kau menginap di hotel ini?" Pertanyaan yang bodoh sebetulnya, tetapi setelah selama lima menit aku mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan di dalam kepalaku tanpa membuahkan hasil, aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Chanyeol menatapku seperti aku makhluk dari planet lain karena mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu, tetapi dia tetap menjawab, "Ya," ucapnya datar.

"Untuk kerja?" tanyaku lagi.

" _Social visit. I'm leaving tomorrow morning_ ," jelas Chanyeol.

Jadi, Chanyeol memang tidak tinggal di Winston rupanya. Inilah sebabnya aku jarang melihatnya. Di mana kira-kira dia bermukim? pikirku dalam hati. Kami masih terdiam dalam keheningan yang mulai membuagku canggung.

"Apakah kau marah padaku?" tanyanya akhirnya.

Aku menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Kenapa aku harus marah padamu?"

"Karena sudah membuat kekasihmu babak belur," jawabnya.

"Dia bukan kekasihku."

"Kenapa kau pikir aku marah padamu?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Karena kau hanya diam saja selama beberapa menit ini."

Aku terdiam sesaat untuk mencerna kata-katanya. Aku tersenyum atas kesalahpahaman ini. "Aku tidak marah. Tidak sama sekali. Kris laki-laki brengsek dan sudah sepantasnya dia babak belur. Sori karena dia sudah menonjok hidungmu."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, kemudian berkata, "Bukan yang pertama kali, dan mengapa juga kau minta maaf untuknya?"

Wah, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku melakukannya. Aish, orang ini membuatku bingung. Terutama karena aku sadar, aku sedang berdiri terimpit di antara kedua pahanya yang terlihat kokoh di balik jeans berwarna gelap.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkencan dengan laki-laki seperti dia?" tanya Chanyeol, mengeluarkanku dari rasa ketidaknyamanan.

Aku ada dua jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Pertama, ketika aku bertemu dengan Kris dulu. Kris terlihat seperti laki-laki sempurna bagiku pada saat itu. Kedua, aku cinta mati kepadanya hampir pada pandangan pertama. Aku ini pemuda tolol, yang sudah terlalu percaya dengan segala kata-kata manis yang keluar dari mulut Kris. Aku seharusnya tahu, sebagai seorang pengacara, mengeluarkan kata-kata puitis adalah keahliannya dan sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, aku malahan lebih memilih menutup kotak P3K dan mengembalikannya ke dalam mobil. Melihatku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Chanyeol lalu turun dari atas kap mobilku.

"Aku sebaiknya mengecek Kris," ucapku.

Meskipun aku sangat membenci Kris karena telah membohongiku dan tidak peduli bila dia kehilangan testiclenya karena tendanganku, aku toh sudah menghabiskan tiga tahun hidupku bersamanya. Aku bahkan sempat merasa bahagia bersamanya. Melihatnya lagi malam ini membuatku teringat, aku dulu pernah mencintainya. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak bisa tidak memedulikannya sama sekali.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Apa kau perlu bantuan?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, aku bisa mengatasinya. Terima kasih sudah menawarkan bantuan."

Aku baru akan melangkah pergi ketika tatapanku tertuju pada sweater biru tua, yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan sempurna itu. Kini sweater itu telah dinodai oleh empat titik berwarna gelap. Aku lalu mengambil dompetku dari dalam mobil dan mengeluarkan kartu namaku. Di belakang kartu nama itu kutuliskan nomor telepon selularku.

"Sori soal sweater-mu. Bisa tolong kirimkan tagihan _dry cleaning_ -nya padaku?" Kuserahkan kartu namaku kepada Chanyeol, yang menatap kartu namaku kemudian wajahku. Dia terlihat bingung.

" _Don't worry about it_ ," ucapnya, sambil menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajahku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat logo sweater itu.

" _Shit_!" teriakku.

Chanyeol langsung mundur selangkah karena kaget. "Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Sweater-mu itu Armani!" jawabku masih berteriak.

" _Yeah, so what_?" Chanyeol masih terlihat bingung. Ia menatap sweater yang dikenakannya, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kepadaku.

"Itu sangat mahal!" teriakku putus asa.

"Ini hanya sweater." Kini Chanyeol terdengar tidak peduli sambil menatap sweater yang dikenakannya itu lagi.

" _No_ , harganya seperempat dari gajiku. Sudah begitu, kena darah pula."

Chanyeol menatapku, kemudian menoleh ke kiri dan tatapannya terfokus pada sesuatu. Aku menolehkan kepalaku, dan melihat Kris sedang memperhatikan kami sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Tampaknya dia sudah pulih dari tendanganku.

"Dia lebih memerlukan perhatianmu daripada sweater-ku. Kau sebaiknya cek dia, sebelum dia mulai satu ronde baru denganku," ucap Chanyeol.

"Tapi," ucapku ingin protes.

Chanyeol sudah memutar tubuhku dan mendorong aku berjalan menuju Kris. Kutolehkan kepalaku kepada Chanyeol, ia melambaikan tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah Kris lagi.

" _Bye_ ," ucapku pelan, dan berjalan menuju Kris yang masih mengenakan kostum Zorro.

" _Zorro from hell_ ," gerutuku.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **T/n** : **orz, adakah yang masih menunggu fanfik ini? *digebukin* Maafkan saya karena sudah menelantarkannya, ini semua gara-gara gak bisa login karena lupa password! *plakk* Maaf ya!**

 **Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah menunggu bahkan mengingatkan *bow* tolong tetap ingatkan saya kalau kelewat XD**

 **Terima kasih atas feedbacknya, saya gak bisa balas satu persatu tapi saya baca semuanya kok ^^ Support terus ya!**


	6. Chapter 5 Sushi dan Interogasi

**Blind Date © AliaZalea**

 **Translated by juvenileflew**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol - Sehun**

 **Warn: R18, Yaoi**

* * *

 **Don't like, don't read**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Keesokkan paginya, aku terbangun karena terkejut. Aku harus menenangkan diri selama beberapa menit, kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidur. Matahari sudah masuk dari jendela kamar, yang tirainya kubiarkan tidak tertutup tadi malam. Kulirik jam yang ada di telepon selularku.

Sembilan lewat lima pagi.

Aku baru tidur kurang dari lima jam.

" _Weird dream_ ," gerutuku, lalu beranjak berdiri.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa memperhatikan langkahku, dan akhirnya menabrak keranjang pakaian kotor yang terletak di samping pintu. Kata-kata sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutku. Sambil menahan sakit, aku terpaksa meloncat dengan satu kaki memasuki kamar mandi.

Kukenakan kacamata minusku, dan duduk di atas toilet memeriksa keadaan jempol kakiku. Bagian yang tadi tertabrak keranjang terlihat sedikit memar, tetapi tidak mengeluarkan darah. Setelah rasa sakit agak reda aku pun berdiri, dan setelah mendorong kacamata ke atas kepala, kubasuh wajah dengan air dingin.

Ketika kuangkat wajahku dengan air yang masih menetes, aku langsung berhadapan dengan wajah yang kelihatan stres. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah mata dan kulitku terlihat kusam.

Kuseka mukaku dengan handuk dan mengenakan kacamata kembali, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Aku malas masak sehingga hanya mengeluarkan susu dari dalam lemari es dan menarik kotak sereal dari atas lemari es.

Kutuangkan sereal itu ke dalam mangkuk, kemudian kusiram dengan susu. Setelah meletakkan susu dan sereal pada tempatnya, aku duduk di meja makan. Aku melipat kaki, lalu memasukkan satu sendok sereal ke dalam mulutku. Pelan-pelan kukunyah sarapanku.

Aku mencoba mengingat kembali mimpiku. Aku sedang berlari sekuat tenaga karena ada seseorang yang sedang mengejarku, tetapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu. Kusadari kemudian, di hadapanku ada bukit yang cukup terjal. Aku yakin, aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan orang yang sedang mengejarku jika aku menaiki bukit itu, tetapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat orang yang mengejarku sudah semakin dekat ketika tiba-tiba aku terjatuh karena telah menabrak sebuah dinding, sesuatu yang tidak mungkin karena di bukit tentu tidak ada dinding. Ketika aku melihat penyebab mengapa aku jatuh, aku baru sadar ternyata aku bukan menabrak dinding melainkan seseorang bertubuh tinggi tegap dan dada bidang.

Ia sedang menatapku dari balik mata gelapnya.

Aku berkata, "Chanyeol, kau harus bantu aku. Ada yang mengejarku dan aku tidak tahu itu siapa."

Chanyeol di dalam mimpiku awalnya hanya menatapku bingung, tetapi kemudian dia berkata, "Tidaj usah khawatir, aku bisa urus dia."

"Ohya, bagaimana caranya?"

Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat tubuhku, dan memanggulku. Tahu-tahu aku sudah berhadapan dengan bokongnya, yang mengenakan celana ketat berwarna biru.

"Chanyeol, kau mau apa?!" teriakku panik.

"Aku harus membawamu melewati garis 10-yard untuk _touchdown_ ," jawabnya santai, dan mulai berlari menuruni bukit.

 _Touchdown_? Memangnya aku ini bola? Kami bahkan tidak sedang berada di lapangan _football_.

Tiba-tiba suasana berubah, dan aku ada di lapangan _football_ milik University of Florida, yang dikelilingi oleh lautan orang dengan baju berwarna biru dan oranye, warna khas "The Gators". Kulihat ada beberapa orang dengan kaus _football_ dan celana ketat biru sedang mengejarku, atau lebih tepatnya mengejar Chanyeol yang sedang memanggulku.

Salah seorang di antara mereka adalah Kris, tetapi dia masih mengenakan kostum Zorro walaupun tanpa topeng.

Kris berteriak, "Mau ke mana kau, Sehun?! Mau lari?! Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku!"

Aku berteriak pada Chanyeol, memintanya berlari lebih cepat dan menjauhkanku dari Kris. Chanyeol menjawab teriakanku, "Aku sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga, kau harus bantu aku!"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku akan menurunkanmu, setelah itu kau harus berlari bersamaku, oke?"

"Oke," balasku.

"Aku hitung sampai tiga. Begitu aku bilang tiga kau harus sudah lari."

"Oke."

"Satu... dua... tiga." Chanyeol menurunkanku, dan aku berlari sekuat tenaga di sampingnya menuju garis 10-yard. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Anehnya, bukan semakin dekat, garis itu terlihat semakin menjauh.

"Hei, aku sudah tidak bisa lari lagi." Lariku mulai berkurang kecepatannya.

"Kau harus bisa. Kalau kau mau berhasil, kau harus coba," bujuk Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku sudah siap melebarkan langkahku ketika tiba-tiba ada yang menarikku.

"CHANYEOL!" teriakku. Tanganku mencoba menggapainya, tetapi tidak mendapatkan apa pun kecuali udara kosong.

Dan kemudian aku terbangun.

Sekali lagi aku menggerutu, " _Weird dream_."

Mimpi itu betul-betul tidak masuk akal. Aku bahkan tidak tahu-menahu tentang permainan _football_ atau warna seragam masing-masing universitas. Aku kebetulan saja mengenali seragam University of Florida karena sempat melihat pertandingan mereka di TV melawan University of Alabama beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir mimpi itu bahkan tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tadi malam. Aneh. Lebih anehnya lagi, dalam mimpiku Kris dan Chanyeol berbicara dalam bahasa Korea.

Jangan-jangan aku sudah jadi kurang waras. Aku tahu sumber kegilaanku ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan berasal dari laki-laki bejat bernama Kris, yang menolak menerima kenyataan bahwa aku sudah tidak menginginkannya sama sekali. Entah dia dapat ide dari mana untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku masih mencintainya.

Ingin rasanya aku membunuhnya tadi malam.

.

.

.

Kemarin malam, setelah aku beranjak dari sisi Chanyeol, aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Lalu aku berbalik menghadapi Kris untuk yang kedua kalinya malam itu. Aku harus membuatnya mengerti bahwa aku tidak lagi mencintainya, dan aku ingin dia meninggalkanku supaya aku bisa menjalankan hidupku dengan damai.

Kuhentikan langkahku agak jauh dari Kris.

"Bagaimana keadaan bibirmu?" tanyaku dari tempatku berdiri. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menghampiri Kris pada saat itu juga untuk mengurus lukanya.

Meskipun aku masih peduli padanya, aku tidak mau memberinya sinyal yang salah. Dia sudah bukan lagi kekasihku, dia sudah bukan tanggung jawabku lagi.

"Sudah tidak berdarah," ucap Kris. "Aku masih tidak percaya kau menendangku."

"Kau pantas ditendang," balasku, sambil menatapnya serius. Melihat reaksiku, Kris hanya terdiam.

"Laki-laki itu siapa?" tanyanya.

Semula aku ingin berpura-pura tidak memahami siapa yang Kris maksud, tetapi aku sedang malas main tebak-tebakan malam ini.

"Teman," balasku pendek.

Pikiranku kembali kepada laki-laki bermata gelap, yang tampaknya telah menjadi lebih dari sekadar teman. Laki-laki itu sudah menjadi malaikat penyelamatku, yang akan muncul tiba-tiba tanpa aku minta bila aku sedang membutuhkannya.

" _Well_ , temanmu itu harus belajar untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain." Kris menggerutu sambil menatapku dengan memicingkan matanya.

" _I agree_ ," balasku, meskipun dalam hati aku tidak setuju sama sekali.

Aku tidak keberatan bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi. Kalaupun itu berarti aku harus berada dalam keadaan darurat lagi, aku tetap rela.

Aku memaksa pikiranku kembali kepada Kris. Aku terdan sesaat memikirkan apa yang akan aku katakan selanjutnya.

"Aku ingin kau mengerti, aku tidak mau kejadian barusan terulang lagi. Kau paham, kan?"

Kris menggeleng. Aku menarik napas putus asa. Keras kepala sekali orang ini. Aku baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tiba-tiba kata-kata meluncur dari mulut Kris. Aku langsung diam mendengarkannya.

"Aku minta maaf soal kejadian barusan. Percaya atau tidak, rencanaku malam ini sebetulnya hanya ingin bicara denganmu dan minta maaf. Begitu aku melihatmu, rasa rinduku padamu selama beberapa bulan ini seolah terobati. Hidupku berantakan tanpamu, Sehun."

Mendengar pengakuan Kris, hatiku sedikit luluh. Setidak-tidaknya kini aku tahu dia lebih membutuhkanku daripada aku membutuhkannya.

Perlahan-lahan aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku ingin kau tahu, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku bahkan sudah tidak pernah memikirkan kejadian dulu itu lagi."

Untuk pertama kalinya aku menyadari ternyata aku memang sudah memaafkan Kris atas perbuatannya. Mungkin itu sebabnya mengapa aku sudah bisa melanjutkan hidupku.

"Oh ya? Kau bersedia memaafkanku setelah aku menyakitimu seperti itu?" Kris terlihat betul-betul terkejut.

Aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya. Kuhentikan langkahku sekitar satu meter darinya, kemudian mengangguk.

"Hanya saja, rasanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa lupa sama sekali kejadian dulu itu. Jarang-jarang kan seseorang bisa memergoki kekasihnya sedang _making love_ dengan selingkuhannya, padahal dia bilang sedang lembur."

Suasana hening selama beberapa detik.

"Kalau aku memohon, mencium kakimu, dan berjanji tidak akan pernah mengulang perbuatanku lagi, apakah kau mau menerimaku lagi, Sehun?" tanya Kris, dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Kau serius?"

"Super serius," jawab Kris, dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Tidak," jawabku pendek.

"Mengapa?" Wajah Kris terlihat kecewa.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, senewen. Ini adalah kebiasaanku dan Luhan apabila kami berdua merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau tahu, kita tidak pernah benar-benar cocok satu sama lain." Kumulai penjelasanku. " _You're too much for me_. Kau memang pintar, sukses, dan tampan. Semakin kau sukses, _your... needs would increase as well_. _The needs that I can never fulfill_ , setidaknya bukan sekarang."

Kris tidak berkata-kata, tetapi dari wajahnya kelihatannya dia memahami ketika aku mengatakan kata "needs", yang kumaksudkan adalah "sexual needs".

Kuangkat kepalaku ketika melihat banyak orang lalu-lalang di lobi hotel. Kulirik jam tanganku, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 24;30. Tampaknya pesta Halloween sudah selesai karena aku melihat beberapa orang berjalan menuju pelataran parkir.

Mengingat aku tidak ingin terlihat bersama Kris oleh orang kantorku, aku berkata, "Kau sebaiknya pulang dan minta seseorang mengurus wajahmu yang babak belur."

Aku lalu berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju mobil. Aku tahu Chanyeol sudah menghilang. Dalam hati aku menyumpah. Meskipun memang aku berkata bahwa aku bisa mengatasi Kris sendiri, aku berharap dia tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku dan tetap menungguku.

"Jadi, itu saja jawabanmu? Kau akan meninggalkanku begitu saja?!" teriak Kris.

Aku berputar balik, dan berjalan maju beberapa langkah.

"Bukan aku yang meninggalkanmu, tetapi kau yang meninggalkanku, Kris. Ingat itu!" teriakku, lalu memutar tubuhku lagi dan berjalan menuju mobil.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa aku, Sehun. Aku hanya perlu menunggu sampai kau mau mengakui itu!" teriak Kris lagi, masih tidak mau kalah.

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kris telah mengubah pendapatku tentangnya, yang selama beberapa menit tadi merasa kasihan kepadanya. Ternyata dia masih juga laki-laki kurang ajar dan tidak tahu diuntung, yang aku tinggalkan lima bulan lalu. Dia tidak berhak menerima simpatiku sama sekali.

" _You need to grow up, Kris_ ," balasku, dan melambaikan tanganku tanpa menatapnya lagi. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bisa hidup, terus akan hidup dan bahkan lebih baik tanpanya.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi kutatap sarapanku, yang baru setengah termakan. Kulirik jam yang tergantung di dinding dapur. Pukul sepuluh pagi. Kumakan habis sarapanku, kemudian mencuci mangkuk dan sendok. Kusempatkan menelepon orangtuaku.

Aku bertanya kapan mereka akan datang berkunjung lagi ke Amerika? Ibuku menjawab bahwa sebaiknya aku saja yang pulang ke Korea karena dia sudah tidak sanggup terbang 27 jam hanya untuk bertemu denganku dan Luhan. Aku bahkan sempat mengiming-imingi tiket pesawat _Business Class_ kepadanya, tetapi ibuku tetap bersikeras tidak akan pernah terbang ke Amerika lagi. Kecuali bila situasinya memang darurat.

Kemudian ibuku bertanya, apakah aku sudah bertemu dengan orang baru. Aku tahu yang dimaksud ibuku adalah kekasih baru. Aku berusaha menghindar, dan hanya mengatakan aku masih terlalu sibuk untuk melakukan itu. Walaupun begitu, aku berjanji sebisa mungkin meluangkan waktu agar bisa mencari cintaku.

"Jangan lupa, Sehun. Kau boleh saja gila kerja, asal jangan sampai lupa cari pasangan," pesan Ibu kepadaku.

"Ya, Bu," jawabku.

Satu jam kemudian aku menutup telepon dengan perasaan lebih lega karena orang tuaku kelihatannya baik-baik saja. Biasanya hari Sabtu aku habiskan pergi ke toko buku dan membaca-baca majalah edisi terbaru, tetapi hari ini aku merasa malas keluar rumah.

Kulihat keranjang pakaian kotor yang sudah cukup penuh, tetapi belum berlimpah. Aku pun memutuskan mencuci pakaian. Sembari menunggu hingga cucian selesai, aku mandi. Setelah mandi kutata rapi tempat tidur, kurapikan lemari pakaian, kusedot karpet dengan _vacuum cleaner_ sampai dua kali untuk memastikan karpet sudah super bersih.

Bahkan setelah pakaian kering kusetrika semuanya dengan rapi, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam lemari.

Kulirik lagi jam, yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Aku lalu beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat makan siang. Setelah selesai makan siang, aku memeriksa telepon selularku untuk memastikan tidak ada _text message_ atau telepon yang tidak terdengar olehku.

Tidak ada pesan ataupun _missed call_. Selanjutnya, aku menyalakan TV. Kuganti _channel_ beberapa kali, mencari acara yang bisa menyita waktu dan pikiranku untuk beberapa jam. Aku memilih film komedi romantis yang dibintangi Drew Barrymore, yang baru saja mulai.

Aku lalu duduk menikmati film itu selama tiga jam. Ketika film itu berakhir, hari sudah gelap. Kunyalakan beberapa lampu di dalam apartemen. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore.

"Aish, kenapa dia belum telepon!?" akhirnya aku berteriak frustrasi.

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan teriakanku karena pada saat itu aku baru menyadari alasan mengapa sepanjang hari ini aku merasa resah dan tidak bisa diam. Tanpa aku sadari, aku menunggu telepon dari Chanyeol. Aku ingin mengetahui, berapa hutangku untuk mengganti biaya _dry cleaning_ sweater Armani-nya.

Tolol, tolol, tolol! Aku mengomeli diriku sendiri. Tentu saja dia tidak akan meneleponku hari ini. Dia mungkin belum sempat membawa sweater itu untuk di- _dry clean_. Oleh sebab itu, dia belum bisa meneleponku untuk memberitahu jumlah tagihannya.

Muncul keragu-raguan di hatiku dia tidak akan meneleponku sama sekali, meskipun sweater itu sudah di- _dry clean_. Hal ini disebabkan karena dua alasan. Pertama, dia tidak menganggap kejadian tadi malam merupakan kesalahanku. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas sweater itu. Kedua, dia tidak mau berhubungan denganku dan mantan kekasihku yang sinting.

Rasanya alasan kedua lebih masuk akal.

.

.

.

Satu bulan pun berlalu, dan Natal akan tiba dua minggu lagi. Aku sudah berkencan dengan delapan orang dalam kurusn waktu itu, dan tidak satu pun dari mereka yang mampu menarik perhatianku. Baru belakangan aku menyadari alasannya, ternyata karena aku membandingkan mereka semua dengan Chanyeol.

Laki-laki yang ini terlalu pendek, yang itu terlalu tinggi. Laki-laki ini matanya memang gelap, tetapi tidak secemerlang Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu aromanya mirip dengan Chanyeol, tetapi tidak betul-betul sama. Laki-laki ini rambutnya cokelat dan mirip dengan Chanyeol, tetapi rambut Chanyeol lebih mengilat dan sedikit merah kalau terkena sinar. Laki-laki itu suaranya mirip Chanyeol, tetapi jelas-jelas wajahnya jauh sekali dari Chanyeol... dan berlanjutlah semua alasanku untuk menemukan kesalahan pada setiap kencanku.

Lebih parahnya lagi, aku selalu menahan napas setiap kali melihat ada Volvo SUV berwarna perak. Aku betul-betul sudah terobsesi oleh Chanyeol.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Leeteuk masih bisa terdengar ceria setiap kali meneleponku untuk menanyakan tentang kencanku dengan orang-orang, yang telah dicarikan MBD untukku.

Apakah dia tidak bosan mendengar komentarku, " _Ya, dia memang baik, tetapi sepertinya dia bukan orang yang tepat untuk saya_ " Mau tidak mau aku harus mengakui kekagumanku terhadap Leeteuk dan semua staff MBD, yang pantang menyerah mencarikan pasangan yang tepat untukku.

Di dalam hati kecilku aku tahu, laki-laki yang tepat untukku adalah laki-laki berbadan tinggi besar, bermata gelap, memiliki aroma yang membuatku tergila-gila, dan mobilnya Volvo SUV berwarna perak. Laki-laki yang seakan-akan menghilang dari permukaan bumi sebulan yang lalu.

Selama dua minggu pertama aku masih mengharapkan telepon darinya. Terkadang aku duduk menatap telepon selularku, dan berharap benda itu berdering. Tanpa sadar sering aku bergumam, " _Ring, ring, ring. C'mon just ring_."

Ketika telepon itu tidak berdering juga aku memaki-makinya, "Dasar telepon bodoh, bunyi saja tidak bisa."

Untungnya kegilaanku dapat teratasi setelah Luhan datang mengunjungiku dengan membawa kekasihnya bernama Xiao Liu, yang terlihat seperti seorang kutu buku pada umumnya. Luhan biasanya leibh menyukai seseorang yang gaul untuk mengimbangi gen kutu bukunya itu.

Oleh sebab itu, aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Xiao Liu. Hanya satu jam bersama Xiao Liu dan Luhan, aku langsung tahu perasaan Xiao Liu terhadap kakakku lebih dalam dibandingkan perasaan kakakku terhadap laki-laki itu.

Xiao Liu selalu menatap Luhan bagaikan dia berlian paling berharga. Xiao Liu hanya tinggal selama seminggu, kemudian dia kembali ke D.C.

Aku pun mulai menginterogasi kakakku.

"Kau dan Xiao Liu serius?" tanyaku, sambil menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami berdua.

Luhan, yang sedang menyiapkan salad, menjawab, "Hm, belum tahu juga, memang ada apa?"

"Tidak. sepertinya dia sudah cinta mati denganmu." Aku membalik dua daging sapi sirloin seperempat kilo yang ada di atas panggangan.

Kakakku berhenti menuangkan bumbu salad ke dalam mangkuk dan menatapku.

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu, Sehun-ah?"

"Dia terus-menerus menatapamu seperti kau ini mataharinya." Kuangkat sepotong daging yang sudah setengah matang. Aku tahu Luhan tidak pernah mau makan daging yang terlalu _well-done_.

Luhan tertawa mendengar komentarku dan meneruskan membuat salad sambil menyanyikan lirik lagu Nelly Furtado, yang bergema dari _speaker stereo_.

"Omong-omong, aku sudah lama tidak mendengar kabar tentang Chanyeol. Kau masih belum bertemu lagi dengan dia?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Argh, mengapa arah pembicaraan kami jadi ke situ? Sudah selama dua minggu ini aku cukup berhasil mengusir Chanyeol dari pikiranku.

" _I guess he's fine_. Aku belum bertemu dia lagi," ucapku pelan.

Aku mengangkat _steak_ dari panggangan, kemudian meletakkannya di atas piring. Luhan sudah duduk di kursi makan dan menungguku. Dengan mulut penuh dia berkata,

"Menurutmu, mengapa dia timbul-tenggelam seperti itu?" Kata-kata Luhan terputus-putus karena dia mencoba berbicara sambil mengunyah.

"Telan dulu daging di mulutmu baru bicara, bisa?" pintaku, sambil mencoba menahan tawa melihat kelakuannya.

Luhan tersenyum, lalu mengunyah daging yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

" _Steak_ ini enak, Sehun-ah. Terima kasih, ya," ucapnya, kini dengan lebih sempurna karena daging yang tadi dikunyahnya sudah ditelan.

"Enak? Baguslah. Aku mendapat resep dari _Cooking Channel_ , cara bikin _steak_ yang enak tapi gampang."

Hanya dengan begitu aku bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik yang lebih aman dan tidak membuat jantungku berdebar-debar.

.

.

.

Hari Natal pun tiba, berarti aku sudah resmi berumur 28 tahun. Orang tuaku meneleponku pukul enam pagi, mereka memberi ucapan selamat sambil menyanyikan lagu "Selamat Ulang Tahun" untukku. Ini tradisi yang telah kami lakukan sejak aku sekolah dasar.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, aku dan Luhan beranjak ke luar rumah. Kami memutuskan merayakan ulang tahunku di salah satu restoran Jepang yang ada di Winston, dan makan sushi sebanyak-banyaknya. Pelayan di restoran ini sudah cukup mengenalku, dan mempersilakan kami duduk di meja favoritku di tengah ruangan.

Restoran terlihat cukup padat dengan orang-orang yang baru pulang dari menghadiri misa pagi di gereja. Kulihat meja terbesar restoran itu, yang terletak di pinggir ruangan, sudah terisi oleh satu keluarga besar. Sepasang oma dan opa, dengan rambut yang sudah hampir putih semua, tampaknya adalah orangtua mereka.

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat gelap sepunggung sedang memasukkan sepotong sushi ke dalam mulut anak kecil, yang duduk di sampingnya. Seorang wanita berambut pendek, yang parasnya hampir sama dengan wanita yang tadi, duduk di sebelahnya.

Di depan mereka ada empat orang lagi duduk membelakangiku. Salah seorang dari mereka berambut pirang, dan selebihnya berambut cokelat gelap. Dari raut wajah dan suara-suara mereka yang berbicara satu sama lain, tampaknya mereka sedang membahas topik tentang _American football_ dan betapa seksinya Paris Hilton.

Tiba-tiba salah seorang laki-laki di antara mereka berdiri, dan aku langsung bertatapan dengan wajah malaikat pelindungku. Aku harus mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali untuk memastikan aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Aku benar-benar tidak sedang bermimpi karena wajah itu kini sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

"Sehun!" teriak Chanyeol. Dia betul-betul terlihat gembira bertemu denganku.

"Chanyeol," balasku, masih dengan suara agak tersedak.

Dia kemudian maju beberapa langkah dengan penuh semangat, sebelum berhenti persis di depanku dan kelihatan ragu. Aku baru sadar percakapan seru yang tadi terdengar di meja mereka kini sunyi. Delapan pasang mata dengan berbagai warna, tetapi kebanyakan gelap, sedang menatapku penuh rasa ingin tahu.

" _Have you eaten_?" tanyanya akhirnya, setelah beberapa detik hanya menatapku sambil mengerutkan kening.

" _Just about_ ," jawabku. Kulihat Luhan berdiri di sampingku dengan tatapan penuh arti.

" _Why don't you join us_?" Chanyeol terdengar antusias. Kulihat Chanyeol mengangguk kepada Luhan.

Sebelum aku bisa menolak, kulihat tiga laki-laki yang tadi duduk bersamanya melambaikan tangan kepada _waiter_ untuk meminta ekstra kursi. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, meja mereka semakin padat dengan dua kursi tambahan. Tampaknya aku tidak memiliki pilihan, selain menerima tawaran itu.

Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol, sedangkan Luhan duduk di sebelahku. Dua laki-laki, yang tadi duduk di kursi yang sekarang kami duduki, sudah menyingkir ke kedua ujung meja. Aku dan Luhan lalu memesan makanan dan minuman kami.

Kini sembilan pasang mata menatapku dan Luhan, tetapi aku sadar bahwa fokus tatapan mereka adalah aku. Situasi ini sangat membuatku tidak nyaman, apalagi aku menyadari aku duduk terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol sehingga bahu kami hampir bersentuhan.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menerima tawaran duduk dan makan siang dengan orang-orang tidak aku kenal ini? Oh, ya... aku lupa... aku tergila-gila kepada laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahku, yang kini tampaknya sedang mengirimkan aliran listrik kepadaku setiap beberapa detik.

" _Hi, I'm_ Chansu," ucap laki-laki yang duduk di ujung meja sebelah kiriku dengan tiba-tiba, kemudian membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya menyalamiku.

Ketika dia melakukan itu, kudengar beberapa orang berteriak pada saat yang bersamaan.

" _Watch it, you're tipping the soy sauce bottle_."

" _He's taken you idiot_."

" _And look how smoooooth that boy is, it's a wonder why he has no boy or girlfriend_."

Aku yang baru setengah berdiri terdiam kaget, dan memutuskan duduk kembali di kursi serta menarik lagi tanganku yang sudah setengah terjulur ke arah Jongin.

"Hei, kenalkan pada kami. Apa kau terlalu malu mengakui kami semua sebagai keluargamu?" Wanita yang tadi sedang menyuapi anaknya berkata sambil melemparkan senyumnya kepadaku.

Chanyeol memberikan tatapan gemas kepadanya sebelum menjawab, "Sehun, ini keluargaku. _Mom and dad_ ," ucapnya, sambil menunjuk kepada sepasang manula yang sedang tersenyum ramah kepadaku.

" _My younger sister,_ Yeri," ia menunjuk wanita berambut pendek, yang mengangguk. " _And her boyfriend,_ Mark," sambil menunjuk kepada laki-laki berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelah Luhan.

" _My older sister_ Yoora, _her husband_ Justin, _and my nephew_ Woobin."

Chanyeol menarik napas, kemudian melanjutkan, "Ini adik laki-lakiku, si pembuat onar, Chansu."

"Hey!" teriak Chansu tersinggung, diikuti gelak tawa smua orang yang duduk di meja itu.

" _Nice to meet you all_. Saya Oh Sehun dan ini kakak saya Oh Luhan," ucapku memperkenalkan diri. Aku tidak menatap Luhan ketika sedang memperkenalkan diri karena dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat wajahnya tampak sangat terhibur.

Rasanya aku harus mempersiapkan diri diinterogasi Luhan setibanya di apartemen nanti. Ini tentu saja bukan prospek yang aku tunggu-tunggu.

Ketika makanan kami tiba, aku menyempatkan diri memperhatikan sekelilingku. Kulihat wajah semua anggota keluarga Chanyeol jauh di atas rata-rata, bahkan bisa dibilang wajah Chanyeol paling biasa saja dibandingkan mereka semua.

Untungnya mereka sedang sibuk dengan percakapan atau makanan masing-masing sehingga memberikanku waktu beberapa menit untuk bernapas.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Maksudku sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu," tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku pendek, sambil memasukkan sebagian _california roll_ ke dalam mulutku.

"Apakah Kris masih suka mengganggumu setelah malam itu?" lanjut Chanyeol, masih dengan suara pelan.

Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya. Ternyata dia masih betul-betul ingat kepadaku.

"Tidak, dia sudah tidak pernah menggangguku lagi," jawabku.

"Baguslah. Aku sedikit khawatir soal itu," lanjutnya, kemudian kembali pada makan siangnya, meninggalkanku dengan mulut agak menganga dan hati berbunga-bunga.

Dia mengkhawatirkanku? Aku ada di pikirannya?

" _Any more flat tires_?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, setelah beberapa detik.

"Tidak." Aku mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahku yang bisa memperlihatkan bahwa aku merasa tersanjung dengan perhatiannya.

"Hidungmu bagaimana?" lanjutku.

Chanyeol menyentuh hidungnya sedikit, dan berkata, "Baik-baik saja," sambil kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Kau kenal kakakku di mana?" tanya Chansu tiba-tiba, yang diikuti dengan teriakan, " _Oowww, that hurts dude_!"

Kulihat Chanyeol sedang menghunjamkan tatapan tajam ke arah Chansu, yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita biarkan mereka makan dulu sebelum kau interogasi." Ibu Chanyeol menolongku. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih.

"Bagaimana pihak rumah sakit memperlakukanmu?" seru Justin dari ujung meja kepada Chansu.

"Seperti sampah, _that's all I could say_ ," balas Chansu. "Aku kasih tahu saja, ya. Kalau kau memutuskan untuk kuliah, jangan pernah mau masuk kedokteran," lanjutnya. Ia menatap Luhan, yang mengerlingkan matanya kepadaku dengan bingung.

Aku harus menahan tawa. Luhan memang berwajah dan bergaya masih seperti anak sekolahan. Dengan wajahnya yang kecil dan tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan orang yang menyangka dia baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-17.

"Kau tahun keberapa?" tanya Chansu lagi kepada Luhan.

"Tahun keempat," balas Luhan sopan.

Kulihat ibu Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan anaknya, yang seakan-akan tidak menghiraukan kata-katanya untuk membiarkan kami makan dulu sebelum bertanya-tanya.

"Ah, senior rupanya. Kau sekolah di mana?" kata Chansu, semakin antusias.

"George Washington."

Kulihat Chansu mengerutkan keningnya. "Itu bukan di Winston, ya? Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada George Washington High School di sini."

" _It's in Washington D.C_." Aku bisa merasakan Luhan mulai terhibur dengan main tebak-tebakan ini.

"D.C.?!" teriak Chansu terkejut.

"Dia sudah kuliah, bodoh. George Washington University, paham?" Kudengar Yeri mengomentari dengan nada sarkasme. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa diterima kuliah kedokteran kalau kau sebodoh ini," lanjutnya.

Chansu mengerlingkan matanya kepada Yeri, yang membalas dengan kerlingan matanya juga.

"Jadi, kau bakal lulus tahun depan?" Kudengar suara Yoora.

"Mungkin belum. Saya masih mengerjakan disertasi saya. Mudah-mudahan saya akan lulus secepatnya." Luhan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan penuh senyum.

Aku tahu, dia selalu menganggap kejadian di mana seseorang menyangka dia masih mengambil S1 dan bukannya S3 sebagai hiburan yang tidak akan pernah dia lewatkan.

Kulihat orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingku tampak bingung, kemudian ekspresi wajah mereka berganti dengan kekaguman setelah mereka betul-betul memahami maksud Luhan.

" _You're doing your_ PhD _in what area, dear_?" Ibu Chanyeol bertanya, sambil memandang Luhan dengan tatapan keibuan.

Aku tersenyum bangga melihat Luhan mencoba menjelaskan kepada Chanyeol dan keluarganya tentang bidang yang ditekuninya. Tidak lama kemudian, Luhan sudah terlibat dalam pembahasan yang panjang lebar mengenai teori-teori psikologi dengan Yeri, yang ternyata sedang mengambil S2 Jurusan Psikologi.

Aku sama sekali tidak paham apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Makananmu bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol, dengan suara pelan sehingga hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya.

" _Good_ ," jawabku, sambil memasukkan unagi terakhir ke dalam mulutku.

Setelah menelan dan meminum teh hijau seteguk, aku memberanikan diri menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah berputar-putar di kepalaku selama satu jam terakhir.

"Berapa hutangku padamu untuk biaya _dry cleaning_ , Chanyeol?"

Sebenarnya, yang ingin aku tanyakan adalah "Kenapa kau belum telepon aku?"

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan menatapku bingung.

"Untuk sweater yang kau kenakan waktu itu," lanjutku.

Chanyeol masih menatapku bingung. Aku terpaksa menambahkan, "Sweater milikmu yang supermahal, yang kena darah itu."

"Ah, sweater itu. _I told you not to worry about it_. Kalau tidak salah, sweater itu sudah aku kirim ke Goodwill. Aku bahkan tidak ingat."

"Kau kasih sweater Armani ke Goodwill?" Nadaku meninggi karena terkejut.

Untung saja Chansu sedang ke toilet sehingga dia tidak mendengar ucapanku. Orang tolol mana yang akan menyumbangkan sweater Armani-nya ke organisasi yang menerima sumbangan pakaian. Walaupun sweater itu sudah terkena darah, tetap saja itu sweater Armani.

"Sweater itu sudah tua. Lagi pula, bahannya membuatku gatal. Hari itu aku pakai karena aku kehabisan pakaian."

"Oh," ucapku ragu.

"Itu sweater cadangan yang kusimpan di mobil, buat jaga-jaga saja kalau aku perlu," jelas Chanyeol lagi.

Aku mengangguk menerima penjelasannya itu, meskipun aku tetap bingung bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa memiliki sweater Armani dan tidak mengenakannya sesering mungkin.

"Omong-omong, mau dengar tidak apa yang terjadi padaku waktu aku pergi kunjungan ke rumah sakit jiwa?" Kudengar suara Yeri. Kualihkan perhatianku kepada adik perempuan Chanyeol itu.

" _Were you about to commit yourself_?" Mark bertanya dengan nada jenaka, yang diikuti suara tawa kami semua.

Setahuku orang yang akan "commit", atau memasukkan dirinya ke rumah sakit jiwa, hanyalah orang-orang yang betul-betul merasa kesehatan mental mereka tidak stabil.

"Mau dengar atau tidak?" omel Yeri.

"Mau," ucap Chanyeol. Aku menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol, yang sedangtersenyum kepadaku.

"Oke, aku mulai, ya. Profesor Duncan adalah orang paling gila yang pernah aku temui sepanjang hidupku. Dia mengajak kami bertemu salah satu pasiennya, namanya Jim. Ia agak kurang waras karena percaya dirinya sudah meninggal." Yeri memulai ceritanya.

Kulihat Luhan dan Yoora saling tatap, kemudian tersenyum. Kelihatannya aku tidak perlu khawatir keluarga Chanyeol tidak akan cocok dengan keluargaku.

Oke, Sehun, stop. Aku mencoba mengontrol imajinasiku yang mengawang-awang dan kembali memfokuskan pikiranku pada suara Yeri.

"Ada beberapa suster yang mencoba menjelaskan kepada Jim bahwa dia masih hidup. Kalau dia sudah meninggal maka mereka tidak akan bisa melihat atau menyentuhnya. Nah, Prof. Duncan berkata pada kami untuk mengobservasi selama dia menangani masalah ini. _He went up to Jim, took one of Jim's arm, and then slash it with a scalpel_. Gila, 'kan?" Suara Yeri semakin meninggi karena antusias.

Aku pun melipat kedua tanganku di atas meja, tertarik dengan cerita itu dan menunggu Yeri melanjutkan ceritanya.

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara Chansu, yang baru kembali dari toilet. "Sedang membicarakan?" Dia kemudian duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Aku sedang cerita tentang kunjunganku ke RSJ," jawab Yeri, tidak sabaran.

"Oh, itu cerita gila. _You guys would love it_ ," ucap Chansu, sambil tertawa.

"Chansu, _you mind_? Aku sedang di tengah-tengah cerita." Yeri kelihatannya sudah siap marah.

Chansu mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. Kulihat semua orang di meja itu, kecuali aku dan Luhan, saling pandang dengan senyuman yang tertahan dan tatapan penuh pengertian. Rupanya hal yang cukup biasa bagi Yeri dan Chansu bertengkar, dan Chansu-lah yang biasanya akan mengalah.

Setelah yakin Chansu tidak akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang akan mengganggunya, Yeri melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Jim memperhatikan lengannya yang sudah berdarah. Tidak banyak memang. Perhatiannya kemudian beralih ke Prof. Duncan, lalu ke para suster sebelum akhirnya ke kami, para mahasiswa yang sedang memandangi dia dengan mulut ternganga tentunya. Bukannya menyadari dia masih hidup, Jim malahan mulai berteriak-teriak ' _Orang mati bisa berdarah, orang mati bisa berdarah'_ sambil lari-lari keliling ruangan."

Yeri mengakhiri ceritanya sambil tertawa keras, dan kami pun ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Ada yang mau _dessert_?" Kudengar suara Justin bertanya, setelah suara tawa reda.

Aku sudah terlalu kenyang sehingga menolak tawarannya, begitu juga semua orang yang duduk di meja itu. Justin kemudian berdiri dan menuju toilet.

" _So where are you from, dear_?" tanya ibu Chanyeol kepadaku. Kulihat ayahnya juga sedang menatapku ingin tahu.

"Saya dari Korea," jawabku sopan.

" _I'm glad to hear it_. Apakah orangtuamu ada di sini atau mereka masih di sana?" tanya ibu Chanyeol lagi. Ini mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja, tetapi aku merasa ia sedang menginterogasiku untuk melihat apakah aku calon pasangan yang sesuai untuk anaknya.

Calon pasangan? _God_.

"Mereka masih di Seoul," jawabku, sambil tersenyum.

"Seberapa sering kau pulang ke Seoul?"

"Sekali setiap empat sampai lima tahun."

"Lima tahun sekali?" teriak ibu Chanyeol. "Orangtuamu pasti rindu dan ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, ya. _I know I would_."

" _Not all parents are as whiny as you are, Mom_ ," Chansu berkata, yang diikuti dengan bunyi "whack" dan kata, " _Owww... Mooom_ ," ketika tangan ibunya bersentuhan keras dengan belakang kepalanya.

" _Honestly, I should have stopped with your brother if known that you and your twin sister will be so out of control_ ," omel ibu Chanyeol.

Pada saat itu barulah aku sadar bahwa Yeri dan Chansu ternyata anak kembar. Aku seharusnya sudah bisa menebak sebelumnya karena mereka memang terlihat sangat mirip dan sepantar, dan cara mereka berinteraksi terlihat lebih dekat daripada kakak-beradik pada umumnya.

Mereka kelihatan lebih bisa memahami satu sama lain tanpa harus mengeluarkan kata-kata. Sekali lagi aku tersenyum melihat semua interaksi dalam keluarga Chanyeol; mereka terlihat seperti satu keluarga yang utuh dan bahagia, seperti keluargaku.

Dari sudut mataku kulihat Justin baru kembali dari toilet, kemudian aku melihat Yoora berdiri sambil menggendong Woobin yang sudah tertidur.

" _We're heading out_. Kami mau menghindari _traffic_ ke Atlanta," ucap Yoora.

"Yoora tidak tinggal di Winston?" tanyaku kepada Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada dari kami yang tinggal di sini. Hanya orangtuaku saja," jawab Chanyeol.

Sebetulnya, aku ingin menanyakan di mana Chanyeol tinggal ketika Chansu menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

" _Nice seeing you again, Big Man, but we gotta split_. Aku ada _shift_ pagi besok."

Di sudut lain kulihat Yeri sedang memeluk dan mencium kedua orangtuanya.

" _Promise me you'll call more often, you do'.t see your family enough_ ," ucap ibu

Chanyeol, sambil memegang wajah Yeri di antara kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku bertemu Chansu setiap hari," balas Yeri cuek.

"Dia saudara kembarmu, itu tidak bisa dihitung." Kudengar ibu Chanyeol mengomentari.

Chansu dan Yeri tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Luhan menarik tanganku dan menanyakan tentang tagihan makanan kami. Aku mencoba menarik perhatian salah seorang pelayan untuk menanyakan bon makanan kami. Chanyeol, yang melihatku sedang melambaikan tangan, kemudian bertanya,

"Kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin minta tagihan makananku," balasku, sambil tetap melambaikan tangan kepada pelayan.

Chanyeol menarik tanganku turun, dan tidak melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir soal itu. Justin sudah membayar semuanya," ucapnya.

"Justin?" tanyaku terkejut. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku tanya ke dia berapa hutangku," ucapku, dan siap beranjak menuju Justin, yang sedang mengangkat Woobin dari pelukan istrinya. Chanyeol menarik tanganku yang masih digenggamnya.

" _Don't worry about it_." Chanyeol menatapku tajam.

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku ragu.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada seseorang di belakangku.

"Hei, Justin, Sehun bertanya padaku apakah kau keberatan membayari makan siangnya?"

Aku rasanya ingin mencekik Chanyeol pada saat itu juga. Mengapa dia harus menanyakan secara langsung begitu kepada Justin sehingga membuatku terkesan terlalu perhitungan dengan uang? Aku memang sangat berhati-hati dengan uangku, tetapi aku tidak mau orang lain tahu tentang itu.

Untungnya Justin hanya tertawa, dan Yoora menjawab, "Makan siang kami yang traktir."

Kemudian dia melangkah ke arahku dan memelukku sambil berkata, " _Merry Christmas. It was very nice to meet you_."

Aku tidak punya pilihan selain mengucapkan terima kasih, membalas pelukannya dan mengatakan hal yang sama. Yoora kemudian berputar untuk memeluk dan mencium semua anggota keluarganya, termasuk Luhan, kemudian melangkah ke luar restoran diikuti oleh Justin dan Woobin. Justin melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang dari pandanganku.

Sebelum aku bisa pulih dari reaksi Yoora terhadapku, Yeri sudah memelukku diikuti Chansu. Mark, kekasih Yeri, hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum tersipu-sipu.

Aku baru ingat, sepanjang makan siang tadi aku tidak mendengarnya berbicara sama sekali. Mereka berlalu untuk menempuh jarak dua setengah jam dengan mobil ke Chapel Hill.

Aku pun berpamitan dengan Chanyeol dan kedua orangtuanya. Meskipun ayah Chanyeol hanya menyalami tanganku, ibu Chanyeol memelukku dengan hangat dan antusias. Kami berjalan ke luar restoran bersama-sama dan berpisah di depan pintu.

Luhan berjalan tanpa suara di sampingku, tetapi aku tahu dia tidak sabar menunggu sampai kami ada di dalam mobil dan membahas semua kejadian siang ini. Aku dan Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum kuhidupkan mesin dan menyalakan pemanas.

Dari kaca spion kulihat Chanyeol berjalan menuju Mercedes berwarna hitam, diikuti oleh ayahnya yang sedang menggandeng ibunya. Melihat pasangan tua yang masih mesra itu aku teringat ibu dan ayahku, yang juga selalu bergandengan tangan ke mana pun mereka pergi.

Akhirnya, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku masih tetap menunggu karena mesin mobilku masih terlalu dingin. Luhan menekan tombol radio mobil untuk mencari siaran yang melantunkan lagu selain lagu-lagu Natal.

Tiba-tiba telepon selularku berbunyi, Kulirik layar untuk mengetahui siapa yang meneleponku, tetapi di layar hanya tampil tulisan "private". Sambil mengerutkan kening kujawab telepon itu. Kulihat Luhan buru-buru mengecilkan volume radio, dan menatapku penuh tanda tanya karena melihat wajahku yang bingung.

"Hallo," ucapku ragu.

"Hei, apa kau berencana tidak ingin segera meninggalkan tempat parkir ini?"

Kudengar suara Chanyeol dari ujung telepon.

Aku sempat tersedak sebelum berkata, "Chanyeol?"

Kini Luhan menatapku dengan mata terbelalak.

" _Yes_ ," jawab Chanyeol, kemudian ia tertawa. " _So are you planning to move soon_?" lanjutnya.

"Memang ada apa?" Aku masih tidak bisa menebak alasan mengapa dia meneleponku dan menanyakan hal itu.

"Ibuku tidak membolehkanku pergi sampai dia melihatmu dan kakakmu sudah dalam perjalanan pulang dengan aman." Suara Chanyeol terdengar sedang mencoba menahan tawa.

Kemudian kudengar bunyi sesuatu dan suara perempuan yang agak teredam, seperti ada tangan yang menutupi speaker telepon Chanyeol.

Kudengar suara Chanyeol lagi, " _My Mom said to tell you that it was very nice meeting you and your brother and that she hopes to see you again_."

Kini nada Chanyeol terdengar sedikit terpaksa.

Aku berusaha tidak menelaah setiap perkataan yang diucapkan Chanyeol kepadaku, dan berkata, " _Please tell your Mom that we said thank you. It was nice meeting her and your dad as well_."

"Mereka bisa mendengar, teleponnya _on speaker_. Kau lebih baik bergerak sekarang, soalnya ada mobil yang menunggu tempat parkirmu," lanjut Chanyeol.

Aku melirik ke kaca spion untuk mengkonfirmasi apa yang Chanyeol baru katakan. Kulihat ada sebuah Mustang warna hitam sedang menunggu.

" _Ok, bye_ ," ucapku. Aku buru-buru menutup telepon selularku, kemudian memberikannya kepada Luhan. Ia memasukkan telepon itu ke dalam tasku.

Buru-buru kualihkan persneling mobil dari "P" ke "R", dan mundur dari tempat parkir. Kubunyikan klakson satu kali sebelum meluncur ke Jalan Bethesda menuju arah Country Club, jalan di mana apartemenku berada.

 **To Be Continued**...


	7. Chapter 6 Warm n Hot

**[CHAPTER 6]**

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen, Luhan tidak habis-habisnya memuji Chanyeol dan keluarganya.

"Astaga Sehun-ah, dia _perfect_ buatmu. Terang saja kau suka sekali dengannya. _He is nice_. Aku pikir orang seperti dia sudah punah, ternyata aku salah. Kau benar, matanya...wow, seperti langit malam yang indah."

"Sepertinya kau lebih _excited_ bertemu dengannya dibandingkan aku?" tanyaku, sedikit bingung melihat reaksi Luhan yang menggebu-gebu.

"Terang saja aku _excited_. Aku tidak percaya kau sudah membuang waktu tiga tahun hidup bersama Kris, manusia sialan dan tidak tahu diri itu, kalau ternyata ada Chanyeol di dunia ini. Aku yakin ini kismet."

"Kismet?" tanyaku ragu.

Luhan seakan-akan tidak mendengar atau tidak mau menghiraukan keraguanku, dan melanjutkan usahanya untuk meyakinkan.

"Ya, kismet. Jodoh, Sehun-ah, jodoh dengan Chanyeol. Kau lihat saja faktanya. Kau bertemu dia setelah putus dari Kris, dan sudah bertemu berkali-kali setelah itu. Sepertinya memang Tuhan menunjuknya untukmu, Sehun-ah."

Aku terpaksa tertawa mendengar penjelasan Luhan.

"Keluarganya juga sepertinya suka denganmu. Apalagi si Chansu. Untung saja anak itu super muda dariku, kalau tidak, ck dia tidak tahu sudah kukerjai."

" _Yeah, he's cute_ ," balasku, ketika sadar Chansu memang tipe orang yang Luhan suka. Tinggi, besar, gaul, dan atletis.

" _Cute_? Dia super tampan, Sehun-ah!" teriak Luhan. " _Well, anyway_...setidak-tidaknya kau sudah punya nomor teleponnya sekarang. Jadi, bisa telepon dia kapanpun."

"Aku tidak punya nomor telepon Chansu," balasku bingung.

"Argh, bukan Chansu, Sehun-ah," Luhan terdengar gemas. "Maksudku Chanyeol. Dia tadi menelponmu, 'kan. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau telepon dan ajak dia makan di rumah Tahun Baru nanti?" katanya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengakui bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena nomor telepon Chanyeol di- _private_.

Luhan melihat ekspresi wajahku, " _What_?" tanyanya curiga.

Aku menelan ludah sebelum menjawab, "Nomor telepon Chanyeol... _private_ , aku tidak bisa menelponnya balik."

Aku menunggu ledakan kemarahan Luhan sampai di telingaku.

Ternyata yang keluar dari mulut Luhan hanya, "Oh, yasudah. Kulihat kau tadi ngobrol dengannya. Pastinya kau sempat minta nomor teleponnya, 'kan. Minta kartu namanya atau apa."

Aku memahami logika berpikir Luhan. Pada dasarnya untuk siutasi lain mungkin hipotesisnya bisa berlaku, tetapi tidak untuk kali ini. Melihatku tidak juga menjawab Luhan mengerlingkan matanya,

"Kau meminta nomor telepon Chanyeol, kan?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Kartu nama?"

Aku menggeleng sekali lagi.

" _Oh, maaannn sucks_ ," omel Luhan, dan sekali lagi aku bisa melihat mengapa banyak orang menyangka kakakku ini masih di tingkat sekolah. Sewaktu dia mengatakan kata-kata barusan, dia terdengar seperti Bart Simpson. Aku seakan-akan jadi bisa mendengar lagu yang selalu terlantun pada awal setiap seri The Simpsons di TV.

.

.

.

Bulan Januari pun tiba, dan Luhan harus kembali ke Washington D.C. untuk melanjutkan risetnya. Aku kembali sendirian di Winston-Salem. Leeteuk dan timnya di MBD, yang dulu masih cukup optimis dapat menemukan pasangan ideal untukku dalam waktu kurang dari enam bulan kini mulai terdengar khawatir karena aku belum juga menemukan satu date pun yang "HOT", tetapi seperti biaya Leeteuk dan timnya tetap pantang menyerah.

Kembali aku sudah mulai tenggelam dengan kencan-kencan butaku selanjutnya, yang selalu diakhiri dengan kekecewaan. Sejujurnya, semua _date_ -ku yang tampaknya salah alamat ini mulai membuatku khawatir, apakah semua ini sebanding dengan uang dua ribu dolar yang telah kukeluarkan lima bulan yang lalu?

Apakah pada akhir bulan keenam aku akan berakhir dengan tabungan yang sudah berkurang dua ribu dolar, kilometer mobil yang jebol karena semua perjalanan luar kota yang harus aku tempuh, setidak-tidaknya seminggu sekali untuk menemui date-ku, dan masih tanpa prospek?

Kalau saja Chanyeol mau meneleponku, aku tidak akan mengalami kekhawatiran seperti ini. Sepanjang tanggal 25 Desember hingga 3 Januari, aku dan Luhan selalu melonjak dari kursi setiap kali mendengar telepon selularku berbunyi.

Luhan akan menatapku penuh harap, dan kecewa ketika melihatku menggeleng sebagai tanda bahwa telepon itu bukan dari Chanyeol. Sering kali wajah kecewa kakakku itu membuatku tertawa karena seolah-olah justru dia yang menaruh banyak harapan terhadap Chanyeol.

Sejujurnya, aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Oleh karena itu, aku juga merasa kecewa karena Chanyeol belum meneleponku lagi.

Suatu malam, aku sedang mengganti-ganti channel TV ketika kutemukan acara yang membahas tentang Scott Peterson, suami pembunuh istri yang sedang hamil besar agar bisa menikahi kekasihnya. Acara itu membahas tentang beberapa indikasi yang bisa kita kenali pada orang yang selingkuh.

Bagi seseorang yang mungkin jadi selingkuhan seorang laki-laki tetapi tidak tahu-menahu soal itu, beberapa ciri kebiasaannya bisa dikenali. Pertama, orang itu akan datang dan pergi dengan tiba-tiba. Kedua, hidupnya terkesan misterius dan penuh rahasia. Ketiga, dia biasanya yang menghubungi kita, tetapi kita tidak bisa menghubunginya.

Entah mengapa, pikiranku langsung tertuju kepada Chanyeol dengan sifat timbul-tenggelamnya. Aku bertemu dengannya secara tiba-tiba di Fresh Market ketika dia menegurku untuk menanyakan bahan salad, padahal pada saat itu ada beberapa orang yang cukup berdekatan denganku yang bisa dia tanya.

Seperti disulap dia muncul sebulan kemudian ketika aku mengalami masalah dengan mobilku, dan tanpa diminta dia segera membantuku. Kemudian lagi-lagi seperti dia telah menguntitku, Chanyeol menolongku di pelataran parkir Embassy Suites.

Kalau aku ini selingkuhannya, mengapa dia berani memperkenalkanku kepada keluarganya? jangan-jangan mereka bukan keluarganya betulan? _Oh, my God_! Apakah Chanyeol seorang penjahat yang buron dan sedang dikejar polisi?

Jadi, selama beberapa hari aku sama sekali tidak bersemangat melakukan apa-apa. Ada kabut kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang menyelimutiku dengan tebal, membuatku sulit bernapas. Aku harus mengusir semua perasaan itu dan bersiap-siap untuk kencan selanjutnya dengan Winslow, seorang _computer programmer_ berusia 30 tahun.

Dia berkulit putih dengan tinggi 190 sentimeter. Seingatku dia laki-laki tertinggi yang pernah aku temui sepanjang sejarah kencan butaku ini. Ketika mendengar deskripsi tentang dirinya, aku merasa agak ragu.

Sebagai seorang _computer programmer_ tentunya Winslow akan kelihatan seperti kutu buku dengan tubuh yang kurus kering kerontang, kulit yang pucat karena kurang terkena sinar matahari, dan berkacamata tebal. Pokoknya, jauh sekali dari tipe laki-laki yang biasanya.

Belum lagi karena namanya...Winslow, nama yang menurutku sudah ketinggalan zaman. Aku cukup penasaran terhadapnya karena Leeteuk mengatakan,

" _I think he's the best candidate so far_."

Mau tidak mau aku harus memberi kesempatan kepada diriku untuk mengenal Park karena siapa tahu ternyata memang ada kecocokan di antara kami berdua.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku harus mengenakan jaket wol karena suhu di Winston mencapai 32 derajat Fahrenheit, yang berarti 0 derajat Celsius. Aku tidak pernah mengalami cuaca sedingin ini sejak aku meninggalkan Washington D.C. tiga tahun yang lalu.

Aku memasuki pelataran parkir restoran tepat pukul 12.45. Hari ini aku hanya bekerja setengah hari karena aku sudah bekerja _overtime_ dari hari Senin sampai Kamis. Winslow bersedia menemuiku di Winston, hal yang aku sangat syukuri karena aku tidak akan berani mengemudikan mobil ke luar kota dengan salju setebal ini.

Untuk memastikan bahwa penampilanku masih sempurna seperti ketika aku meninggalkan rumah, kusempatkan mematut wajahku di kaca beberapa detik sebelum keluar dari mobil.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku terpaksa mengenakan kacamata minusku ketika keluar rumah karena ada iritasi di mata kananku. Mengikuti saran dokter, aku melepas lensa kontak dan mengenakan kacamataku selama satu minggu sampai iritasi di mataku reda. Setelah selalu mengenakan lensa kontak setiap kali keluar rumah selama empat tahun terakhir ini, aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman ketika harus mengenakan kacamataku kembali.

Salah satu alasan mengapa aku tidak pernah mengenakan kacamata ketika keluar rumah karena menurut Kris aku kelihatan seperti _dorky_ , bukan penampilan yang ingin aku perlihatkan sebagai seorang _financial analyst_ yang sukses.

Tadinya aku sempat berencana tidak akan menghiraukan saran dokter dan tetap mengenakan lensa kontak, tetapi mengingat betapa gatalnya mataku ketika harus melepaskan lensa kontak itu beberapa jam kemudian, aku memutuskan membatalkan ide itu.

Pilihan lain yang bisa aku pertimbangkan adalah tidak mengenakan lensa kontak dan juga tidak mengenakan kacamata, tetapi semuanya akan terlihat kabur. Aku lebih memilih bisa melihat ekspresi wajah _date_ -ku selama kencan daripada takut kelihatan seperti _dorky_.

Dengan langkah sedikit canggung aku memasuki restoran dan langsung disambut _Maitre d'restoran_ , yang berbicara dalam bahasa Prancis. Buru-buru kuinformasikan siapa diriku kepadanya dalam bahasa Inggris.

Untungnya _Maitre_ itu kelihatan mengerti bahwa aku tidak bisa berbahasa Prancis sehingga dia melanjutkan percakapan dalam bahasa Inggris.

" _Oh, great you're here. Your date is already here_ ," ucapnya antusias.

Aku terpaksa melirik jam tanganku untuk memastikan aku tidak terlambat. Jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 12.55. Hmm, sepertinya date-ku ini tipe orang yang memilih lebih baik datang lebih cepat daripada terlambat.

" _This way please_ ," ucap _Maitre_ itu lagi, dan mengantarkanku melewati beberapa meja yang sudah terisi.

Kami berjalan menuju meja yang terletak di samping jendela, di mana seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat sedang duduk menyandar pada kursi. Tubuhnya yang berkemeja biru terlihat santai. Aku sampai di meja yang sudah dipesan.

 _Maitre_ itu menyapa _date_ -ku, yang duduk membelakangiku dalam bahasa Prancis. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suara date-ku, yang membalas sapaan itu dalam bahasa Prancis yang fasih.

Pada detik itu aku merasa bahwa aku sedang berada di Paris daripada di Winston-Salem, North Carolina. Aku merasa sedikit kagum dan mulai penasaran dengan date-ku ini. Aku masih belum bisa melihat wajahnya, tetapi kemudian dia memutar tubuhnya dan berdiri.

Seketika aku langsung seperti terkena serangan jantung.

"Hai, Sehun," ucapnya, sambil tersenyum.

"Chanyeol?" Suaraku terdengar ragu.

" _Oh, you two know each other_?" tanya Maitre, yang kini sedang menatap kami berdua dengan mata melebar.

Kemudian kudengar Chanyeol berkata-kata dalam bahasa Prancis lagi sambil melirik ke arahku dengan jenaka. _Maitre_ itu tertawa dan mengangguk, kemudian meninggalkan meja kami dengan penuh senyum.

Chanyeol kemudian mempersilakanku duduk di kursi yang terletak di hadapannya. Aku hanya menuruti kemauannya karena masih terlalu terkejut menyadari _date_ -ku adalah Chanyeol.

Aku juga sedikit jengkel karena tahu Chanyeol dan _Maitre_ itu baru saja membicarakan aku, tetapi aku tidak bisa memahaminya karena tidak mengerti bahasa Prancis.

Chanyeol kembali duduk, dan menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau perlu mengambil napas, wajahmu sudah membiru," ucapnya, masih jenaka.

Aku lalu menarik napas, dan merasakan otakku mulai berfungsi kembali dengan bantuan oksigen. Sayangnya, dengan pemikiran yang lebih jernih aku bisa melihat situasi ini apa adanya.

" _What game are you playing at_?" desisku.

Chanyeol menatapku bingung ketika mendengar pertanyaan dan nada bicaraku.

" _Game? What game_?"

"Apa kau sedang punya _affair_? Apa aku ini selingkuhanmu? Apa orangtuamu tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat semakin bingung, tetapi aku sudah tidak bisa menghentikan ketakutanku kalau-kalau Chanyeol sedang membohongiku. Aku juga tidak bisa menghentikan kemarahanku karena dia tidak pernah meneleponku balik.

Terlebih-lebih aku tidak bisa menghentikan kekecewaanku akrena sudah terlanjur menyukainya. Sekali lagi aku terjatuh ke dalam perangkap seorang brengsek seperti Kris.

"Ibumu kelihatannya wanita baik-baik. Dia akan sangat kecewa padamu kalau sampai tahu kejadian ini, atau jangan-jangan dia bukan ibumu? Apa mereka bahkan juga bukan keluargamu? Kau sebaiknya punya alasan dan penjelasan yang masuk akal, kalau tidak...aku akan telepon polisi."

Chanyeol menatapku dengan mulut ternganga. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku membawa-bawa polisi dalam argumentasiku. Jelas-jelas kalau polisi datang dan menanyakan tuduhanku terhadap Chanyeol, paling-paling aku hanya bisa menjawab laki-laki satu ini telah "menggantung" perasaanku selama empat bulan.

Aku yakin para polisi itu akan menatapku seakan-akan aku ini pasien yang baru kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

Tanpa kusangka-sangka Chanyeol kemudian tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergoyang, dan dia terus tertawa. Melihatnya tertawa aku sudah siap mengangkat buku menu yang tadi ditinggalkan _Maitre_ , dan melemparkannya ke wajah Chanyeol.

Bagaimana mungkin dia menganggap semua pertanyaanku sebagai lelucon yang superlucu dan patut ditertawakan? Aku tidak pernah seserius ini dalam hidupku, dan aku tidak pernah semarah ini kepada laki-lai mana pun dibandingkan kemarahanku kepada Chanyeol pada saat ini.

Bahkan kemarahanku pada Kris tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan ini.

Aku semakin merasa tidak nyaman karena beberapa orang mulai menatapku perasaan. Karena Chanyeol tidak juga berhenti tertawa, akhirnya aku terpaksa berkata,

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau," jawab Chanyeol singkat, kemudian tertawa lagi.

Aku menyandarkan tubuh ke kursi dan menunggu. Salah seorang _waiter_ datang dan menanyakan pesanan kami dalam bahasa Prancis, tetapi aku memintanya kembali saja beberapa menit lagi.

Aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri untuk tidak lupa berpesan kepada Leeteuk agar tidak lagi mengatur kencanku di restoran ini. Aku merasa seperti orang paling tolol karena semua orang berbicara dalam bahasa yang tidak aku pahami.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol mulai bisa mengontrol tawanya dan menatapku, meskipun dia masih tersenyum lebar.

"Mengapa kau kira aku ini sedang selingkuh?" tanyanya.

"Karena kau penuh dengan rahasia," jawabku, tanpa berpikir lagi.

"Aku tidak punya rahasia." Chanyeol menyatakannya dengan tenang, dan dari matanya kelihatannya dia memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

 _Waiter_ yang tadi, yang bernama Pierre, kembali lagi untuk menanyakan pesanan kami. Aku buru-buru menunjuk beberapa tulisan berbahasa Prancis yang ada di menu, tanpa tahu apa yang aku tunjuk.

Seperti _Maitre_ tadi, Chanyeol juga berbicara dalam bahasa Prancis dengan Pierre. Mereka kelihatannya sedang berdiskusi panjang-lebar mengenami semua makanan yang dihidangkan di restoran ini. Pierre kemudian menanyakan sesuatu kepada Chanyeol, yang menatapku selama beberapa detik.

Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum kepada Pierre sambil menggeleng. Setelah itu, mereka berdua tertawa.

Aku sudah siap mencekik mereka berdua. Untungnya kemudian Chanyeol menunjuk salah satu makanan yang ada di buku menu, kemudian tersenyum kepada Pierre lagi. Aku baca makanan itu bernama _lunettes d'agneau_ , entah apa artinya.

Pierre mengulangi pesanan kami, kemudian berlalu sambil tersenyum. Mungkin ini hanya imajinasiku saja, tetapi kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang menggelikannya di balik senyuman itu, dan aku yakin akulah penyebab yang membuatnya merasa geli.

"Mengapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Kau bicara apa dengannya?" desisku.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng sambil tetap tersenyum.

" _Nothing important_ ," jawabnya pendek.

Mengatahui bahwa aku tidak akan mungkin bisa mengorek informasi apa-apa dari Chanyeol tentang percakapan mereka, aku pun mengganti topik pembicaraan dan menyerang Chanyeol dari sisi lain.

"Apakah namamu memang Chanyeol?" Nadaku terdengar curiga.

Chanyeol terlihat ragu sebelum menjawab, " _Yes_. Itu bukan nama yang dipakai oleh rekan kerjaku, tetapi namaku memang Chanyeol."

Melihat tatapanku yang tidak percaya, Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menunjukkan SIM-nya padaku, kemudian berkata,

"Nama lengkapku di Amerika adalah Park Winslow O'Chanyeol, tetapi ketika kuliah teman-teman memanggilku dengan nama tengah. Lambat laun 'O' pada O'Chanyeol mulai tidak dipakai lagi, dan akhirnya teman-teman lebih familiar memanggil saya Chanyeol saja. Nama itu seolah-olah _stuck_ denganku."

Aku perhatikan nama dan foto yang ada di SIM Negara Bagian North Carolina itu. Kelihatannya semua cukup valid. Aku mengembalikan SIM itu kepadanya. Aku juga tidak bisa berargumentasi tentang pergantian namanya itu.

Aku sempat behubungan dengan laki-laki bernama Evan Wheeler. Di rumah, tempat dia tinggal bersama delapan temannya, dia dipanggil Will, kependekan dari Wheeler.

"Hanya sebagai informasi, semua orang yang bertemu kamu Christmas kemarin memang keluargaku. _My real mom and dad, my brother and two sisters_. Aku yakin ibuku...akan kena serangan jantung kalau dia tahu aku sudah mempermainkan seseorang."

"Oh," ucapku.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyikapi penjelasan Chanyeol ini.

Untung saja minuman kami tiba. Aku buru-buru menyambar gelas yang berisi pepsi, dan meminumnya sampai habis untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Chanyeol hanya menatapku sambil mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian dia memanggil Pierre lagi dan memintanya mengisi gelasku yang kosong.

"Jadi, apakah kau ingin kupanggil Park saja?" tanyaku ragu, setelah Pierre sekali lagi berlalu dan gelasku sudah penuh lagi.

" _Oh, no pelase don't. Call me Chanyeol, please_ ," ucap Chanyeol buru-buru.

"Oh ya, sepanjang yang kutahu, aku tidak pernah menikah. Kecuali kalau ada orang iseng yang memberiku obat bius, membawa ke Las Vegas, menikah di sana, dan mengembalikanku ke tempat tidur sebelum aku sadar. Jadi, boleh 'kan kalau aku simpulkan bahwa hubungan yang ingin kujalin denganmu tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai perselingkuhan," lanjutnya.

"Hubungan macam apa yang kita bicarakan di sini?" tanyaku hati-hati.

" _Dating_ , kalau bisa yang serius."

Aku masih tetap menatapnya curiga, lalu aku terpaksa menanyakan pertanyaan terahirku.

"Kalau kau memang serius, mengapa kau belum memberi nomor teleponmu padaku?"

"Kau menginginkan nomor teleponku?" Chanyeol kelihatan kaget.

"Te-tentu saja, kalau tidak untuk apa juga aku tanya."

Sebenarnya, aku malu juga setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya, aku bisa mengatakan hal itu. Secara tidak langsung, aku baru saja memohon kepada Chanyeol untuk memberikan nomor teleponnya kepadaku. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu sepanjang hidupku.

" _Forget I said that_ ," lanjutku buru-buru.

Pada saat itu pesanan kami tiba, dan aku menatap pesananku dengan mata melebar. Karena tadi terlalu kesal aku hanya asal tunjuk saja, suatu hal yang sangat aku sesali sekarang. Makanan yang ada di hadapanku tampilannya seperti makanan yang sepatutnya tidak dimakan manusia. _Yuck_.

"Jadi, kau berubah pikiran untuk tidak mau tau nomor telponku?" tanya Chanyeol, sambil dengan luwesnya bergerak menukar piring yang ada di hadapanku dengan piringnya yang jelas-jelas kelihatan lebih bisa membangkitkan selera makanku.

"Hei, kau mau apa?" tanyaku bingung, dan memegangi piring pesananku yang sudah setengah terangkat.

"Kau pesan makanan yang salah. Kau tidak akan bisa menelan makanan ini. Percaya padaku, Sehun." jelas Chanyeol, sambil menunjuk pesananku dengan gerakan kepalanya karena kedua tangannya sedang memegangi piring.

" _Now let go_!" perintahnya.

Aku melepaskan genggamanku pada piring dan membiarkan Chanyeol menukarnya dengan piringnya.

"Memang itu apa?" tanyaku, setelah Chanyeol meletakkan makanan pesanannya di hadapanku. Aku menunjuk pada makanan pesananku, yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Ini _tête de veau vinaigrette_ ," jawab Chanyeol pendek.

Aku menunggu sampai Chanyeol menjelaskannya dalam bahasa Inggris. Aku mulai menyesal karena tidak pernah belajar bahasa Prancis ketika kuliah.

" _Tête de veau_ artinya kepala anak sapi, tapi bisa juga diterjemahkan otak sapi. Nah, itulah makanan yang kau pesan tadi," lanjutnya.

Menu yang kupesan otak anak sapi?

Mulutku langsung terbuka, dan aku tidak bisa melepaskan tatapanku dari wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum. Dia kelihatannya cukup terhibur melihat tingkah lakuku.

"Kau sebaiknya makan _lunch_ -mu sebelum dingin," ucapnya, sambil menunjuk lamb chop yang ada di hadapanku dengan garpu.

Kulihat Chanyeol memasukkan sesuap makanan di hadapannya ke dalam mulutnya. Dia tidak terlihat ada masalah dengan makanan itu sama sekali. Kupotong dagingku dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku. Sejujurnya, ini adalah _steak_ daging kambing terenak yang pernah aku makan.

"Bagaimana makananmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Aku menelan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutku, dan menjawab, "Enak." Aku terdiam sesaat dan minum pepsi.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau bisa bahasa Prancis."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Aku cukup bisa bahasa Prancis sekadar untuk memahami menu restoran ini sehingga tidak asal tunjuk."

Aku mengangguk. Aku tahu Chanyeol sedang meledekku. Aku memperhatikan Chanyeol lebih saksama. Kini aku mulai menyadari, ternyata Chanyeol bukan berasal dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja. Kecenderungannya dia bahkan berasal dari keluarga kelas atas. Hal ini bisa dilihat dari cara dia membawa diri, berbicara, berpakaian, makan, bahkan dari cara dia menaburkan lada di atas makanannya.

Aku jadi semakin penasaran terhadapnya.

"Kau belajar bahasa Prancis di mana?" Meskipun aku agak kesal dengannya, aku tetap tertarik dengan laki-laki satu ini.

" _Here and there_ ," jawabnya. Ia kemudian mengangkat gelas anggur merahnya, menandakan bahwa dia tidak lagi ingin memperpanjang topik ini.

Aku pun terdiam dan memfokuskan perhatian pada makananku.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak memberi nomor teleponku padamu, Sehun. Aku tidak pernah terpikir kau cukup tertarik kepadaku, dan ingin meneleponku," tiba-tiba Chanyeol berkata. Dia terdengar tulus.

Aku menatapnya sambil memicingkan mataku.

" _You need to do better than that. That's the lamest excuse for not calling that I have ever heard_ ," balasku datar.

Chanyeol menatapku, sekali lagi wajahnya terlihat terhibur mendengar jawabanku. Seolah-olah memahami ekspresi wajahku yang aku yakin terlihat marah, dia menatapku tidak percaya.

"Kau pikir aku menghindarimu?" Pisau yang dipegangnya tergantung di antara piring dan mulutnya.

Aku harus mengontrol ekspresi wajahku agar terlihat tidak peduli, dan menjawab, " _No_ ," ucapku pendek, dan mengalihkan tatapanku pada piring makananku.

" _You did_! Kau betul-betul berpikir aku sudah menghindarimu."

Mendengar nadanya, aku kembali menatapnya. Chanyeol menggeleng, kemudian menatapku tajam.

Aku hanya mengerlingkan mata, kemudian berkata,

"Hanya sebagai informasi saja..." aku sengaja mengulang kata-kata yang tadi diucapkannya untuk membuatnya kesal, "aku coba menelponmu, tetapi nomornya _private_...Jadi, tidak bisa tersambung," jelasku, sambil menusukkan garpu dengan gemas ke sepotong daging.

"Kau menelponku?" Chanyeol kelihatan betul-betul terkejut.

"Kapan?" Dia memasukkan suapan yang tadi sempat tertunda ke mulutnya.

Aku menelan makananku sebelum menjawab, "Beberapa hari setelah Christmas." Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku mengakui ini semua. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menceritakannya kepada Luhan karena takut diomeli atau malahan justru dikomporinya.

Kulihat Chanyeol sedang bersusah payah menelan makanannya. Setelah itu, dia minum satu teguk, dan berkata, "Kau...benar-benar menelponku?" Sambil mengusap mulutnya dengan serbet. Nadanya masih tidak percaya.

" _Would you stop saying that_? Ya, aku menelponmu, Chanyeol, dan aku merasa seperti orang bodoh. Meskipun aku tahu nomor itu tidak akan terhubung, aku tetap mencoba," geramku, sambil mulai memotong daging _steak_.

Aku mencoba sebisa mungkin melonggarkan genggamanku pada garpu dan pisau.

"Berikan aku ponselmu," ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Kedua tanganku yang sedang memotong daging terhenti seketika.

"Apa? Untuk apa?" Kini giliranku menatapnya terkejut.

" _Just give it to me, please_."

Kuletakkan pisau dan garpu sepelan mungkin di sisi kiri dan kanan piring, kemudian merogoh telepon selular dari dalam tas, dan meletakkannya ke dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Dengan ahlinya dia langsung menekan beberapa tombol, lalu mengembalikan telepon selular itu kepadaku.

"Aku sudah memasukkan nomorku. Bisa tolong kau telepon nomor itu, hanya untuk memastikan nomornya benar," pintanya.

Aku mengangguk, dan mulai mencari-cari nama Chanyeol pada _phonebook_ telepon selularku, tetapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Aku coba mencari di deretan huruf 'P' untuk 'Park', tetapi juga tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Sebenarnya kau menyimpannya di mana?"

"Di deretan huruf 'H'..."

Aku menatap Chanyeol penuh tanda tanya.

"Untuk ' _Hunny Bunny'_ ," ucapnya, tanpa ekspresi.

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Aku pikir dia hanya bercanda, tetapi ternyata di deretan huruf "H" aku memang menemukan nomor untuk "Hunny Bunny". Tidak mau kalah dengan tantangan Chanyeol, aku pun menelepon nomor itu.

Kutempelkan telepon di daun telingaku, dan menunggu. Kudengar nada sambung. Tiba-tiba kudengar lagu _Goo Goo Dolls_ terlantun. Meskipun pelan, tetap terdengar dengan jelas di dalam restoran yang cukup tenang walaupun penuh dengan orang.

Kulihat Chanyeol merogoh kantong celananya, dan mengeluarkan _Smartphone_. Dia sempat tersenyum sebelum menekan satu tombol, menempelkan ponsel itu ke daun telinganya, dan berkata, "Nah, sekarang kau punya nomor teleponku."

Aku mendengar suara itu dari speaker ponselku, bukan suara Chanyeol sendiri. Aku menatap Chanyeol, seolah-olah dia makhluk planet yang superaneh. Sejujurnya, Chanyeol laki-laki paling 'nyentrik' yang pernah aku temui.

Aku lalu menutup telepon, begitu juga Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatapku, dan aku pun menatapnya. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut kami, tetapi sebuah pengertian terlintas di antara kami berdua. Saat itu juga tubuhku terasa panas, seolah-olah darahku tiba-tiba mendidih.

Aku tidak lagi sedang berada di restoran, melainkan di suatu ruangan tanpa nama dan tanpa batas. Ruangan itu diterangi lampu-lampu gemerlap bagaikan di stadion sepak bola sebelum Liverpool bertanding dengan Chelsea. Kudengar riuh rendah suara beribu-ribu orang berteriak-teriak.

Suara Leeteuk, agen kencan butaku dari MBD, " _I'm guessing we found a HOT one for you_?"

Kudengar suara ibuku yang berkat,a "Sehun-ah, Chanyeol cocok sekali untukmu. Ibu dan ayah setuju kalau kau memilihnya."

Lalu kudengar suara Luhan, yang berteriak dengan gemas, "Apa kau buta, Sehun-ah?! Kau perlu bukti apa lagi?! _Go and get him or I swear I'm gonna kick your ass when I see you again_!"

Selainkan tiga suara yang aku kenal itu, selebihnya hanya meneriakkan nama Chanyeol berulang-ulang. "Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" Bagaikan dia seorang _quarterback_ , yang sedang berdiri sambil membawa bola menuju _touchdown_.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku terdiam, tetapi tiba-tiba kudengar Chanyeol berkata dengan pelan.

" _What are you thinking_?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak mungkin menceritakan apa yang ada di pikiranku. Kalau dia sampai tahu, aku yakin dia akan menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Melihat tatapan mataku yang kosong, Chanyeol mulai kelihatan khawatir.

" _Look. You don't have to put my number under 'Hunny Bunny'. if you don't like it_. Kau ubah saja. Aku hanya bercanda. _Bad joke, on my part. Here_ , kasih ke aku teleponmu nanti aku ubah nama untuk nomor tadi," ucapnya cepat, nadanya terdengar sedikit kecewa.

Ketika melihatku tidak juga bereaksi, kudengar dia menyumpah. Meskipun pelan, aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa kau baru saja menyumpah?" tanyaku, sambil menaikkan daguku sedikit.

Chanyeol awalnya hanya menatapku, tetapi kemudian dia mengangguk.

" _Yes_ ," ucapnya, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi sambil menyisiri rambut gelapnya dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya.

Aku hampir tertawa melihat ekspresi wajahnya, yang kelihatan sangat bersalah karena telah mengucapkan kata serapah itu.

"Aku sangka kau tidak pernah mengumpat?" tanyaku, sambil memasukkan ponselku kembali ke tasku.

Chanyeol mengembuskan napasnya, sebelum menjawab, " _I don't_. Hanya suka kelepasan kalau lagi stres."

Kemudian Chanyeol menatapku dengan mata melebar.

"Eh, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku tidak pernah mengumpat?"

"Kau mengomeli Kris ketika dia menyumpah saat kalian terakhir kali kau ketemu dia," akhirnya aku berkata.

"Oh. Aku bahkan tidak ingat," balas Chanyeol.

Dia kelihatannya bisa menerima penjelasanku, walaupun wajahnya masih kelihatan bingung.

"Bisa dimengerti, soalnya kalian terlalu sibuk memukul satu sama lain ketimbang memperhatikan hal lainnya."

Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian malam itu. Tiba-tiba aku teringat topik pembicaraan kami sebelum Chanyeol mengalihkannya.

"Memangnya aku membuatmu stres?" tanyaku, sembari mulai mengangkat pisau dan garpu lagi dari meja, berniat meneruskan makan siangku.

Chanyeol terlihat menarik napas.

"Tidak. Bukan kau. Aku yang membuat diriku sendiri stres," jawabnya.

"Kenapa seperti itu?" Perlahan-lahan kupotong steak di piringku.

Chanyeol mengerlingkan matanya kepadaku. Seketika aku sadar, bulu mata Chanyeol lebih lentik daripada bulu mataku. Digabung dengan mata birunya, wajahnya tampak benar-benar sempurna. Aku masih menatap Chanyeol, menunggu hingga dia menjelaskan alasan mengapa dia stres.

"Aku tidak pernah mencoba mendekati seseorang sepertimu sebelumnya. Jadi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Orang sepertiku? Memang aku seperti apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tipe seseorang yang sangat serius, sangat sukses, dan sangat mandiri," jawab Chanyeol jujur.

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Aku tidak tahu bahwa seperti itulah _image_ orang tentang diriku.

"Satu hal lagi, kau orang Asia," tambah Chanyeol.

Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku harus tersinggung atau tidak ketika Chanyeol menyebut rasku. Sejujurnya, isu ras bukanlah hal yang baru untukku. Banyak temanku di bangku kuliah, yang mengatakan bahwa bangsa Asia adalah bangsa yang patut ditakuti karena mereka selalu ada di mana-mana.

Selain itu, ada juga yang memandang orang Asia sebagai spesies yang sangat menarik karena terlihat berbeda dengan mereka. Pendapat ini tentunya biasanya diutarakan oleh orang-orang non-Asia. Menurutku, Asia atau non-Asia tidak ada bedanya. Bukan ras yang menentukan siapa kita, tetapi cara kita membawa dirilah yang menentukan siapa kita.

"Apa saat ini kau segan terhadapku?" tanyaku, sepelan mungkin.

"Tidak...tidak juga. Tidak saat ini karena kau kelihatan terlalu bingung dan menggemaskan. Beberapa kali aku bertemu denganmu, jujur saja aku sedikit segan."

"Apa?" Aku tidak percaya Chanyeol mengatakan aku menggemaskan.

Tidak pernah ada orang yang menggunakan kata itu untuk melihatku. Lebih-lebih lagi, aku tidak percaya ternyata aku telah membuat laki-laki berbadan tinggi besar ini segan terhadapku.

"Kau kelihatannya siap mengulitiku hidup-hidup ketika aku bertanya tentang lettuce," Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat ekspresi wajahku ketika pertama kali bertemu Chanyeol. Aku hanya berhasil mengingat bahwa aku tidak bisa berkata-kata selama beberapa detik karena tatapanku terpaku pada mata gelapnya. Mata gelap yang sekarang sedang menatapku dengan agak khawatir.

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan mendorong piringku yang masih setengah penuh ke tengah meja. Pikiranku terlalu penuh untuk mencerna makanan. Chanyeol juga sudah berhenti makan, dan menyingkirkan piringnya ke tepi meja.

"Makananmu tidak habis?" tanya Chanyeol, sambil menunjuk piringku.

"Aku tidak bisa makan sekarang. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," balasku.

"Contohnya?"

"Kau sudah berapa lama jadi klien MBD?" tanyaku.

"Sejak 1 Januari," jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau baru bergabung tahun ini?" aku terkejut.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia kelihatan siap menanyakan sesuatu, tetapi aku potong,

"Apakah kau tahu, akulah date-mu sebelum kau bertemu denganku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, dan berkata, " _Feeling_ -ku mengatakan itu kau. Deskripsi yang diutarakan MBD kepadaku cocok sekali denganmu, Sehun."

Aku mengangkat alis kananku, dan Chanyeol melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"MBD memberitahu date saya bernama Sehun, ras Asia, _financial analyst_ , sedikit lebih tinggi dari 180 sentimeter, umur 27, _I mean 28 years old_...Omong-omong, kenapa kau tidak bilang ketika bertemu denganku kalau Christmas itu hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Tidak sempat. Tunggu sebentar, kau tahu itu dari mana?" tanyaku curiga.

Setahuku informasi yang biasanya diberikan MBD kepadaku tentang date-ku hanyalah informasi mendasar seperti nama (tanpa nama marga), umur (tanpa tanggal lahir), penampilan fisik (misalnya, ketinggian), pekerjaan (bukan di mana tempat bekerja), dan ras.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahu tanggal lahirku?

"Agen saya di MBD kelepasan. Tentu saja dia tidak sengaja, mereka terlalu profesional untuk blak-blakan memberitahuku."

Chanyeol mencoba membela agen kencan butanya, yang membuatku bertanya-tanya. Jangan-jangan dia ada hubungan istimewa dengan orang itu, di luar hubungan antara agen dan klien. Tiba-tiba muncul perasaan cemburu di benakku.

Buru-buru kumarahi diriku sendiri, dan mencoba membuang jauh-jauh perasaan yang tidak masuk akal itu.

Aku tidak tahu, ternyata aku sudah terdiam lebih lama daripada yang Chanyeol harapkan. Aku baru bisa kembali fokus ketika kudengar Chanyeol menggerutu.

"Kau harusnya memberitahuku kalau hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunmu," ucapnya.

"Memang kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Karena aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh."

Cara Chanyeol mengatakannya seakan-akan itu adalah penjelasan yang paling masuk akal.

Aku menarik napas putus asa. Masih ada sejuta pertanyaan di dalam kepalaku, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Setiap kali aku akan menanyakan sesuatu, Chanyeol akan membuatku bingung dan tidak bisa bernapas oleh jawaban-jawabannya.

"Aku...aku tidak bermaksud...," ucapku terbata-bata.

" _God_. Aku tidak percaya ternyata mereka benar." Kudengar Chanyeol menggumam.

"Mereka siapa?" tanyaku pelan.

" _My brother and sisters_. Mereka berkata, aku akan _screw this one up really bad_. Mereka berkata, saya sebaiknya melupakan saja semua ini."

" _Date_ ini?" Aku mencoba bersusah payah mengikuti jalan pikiran Chanyeol, yang seakan-akan meloncat-loncat.

" _Oh, screw this whole blind date shit_ ," geram Chanyeol.

Aku sempat terkejut dengan sumpah serapah itu. Kelihatannya sekarang dia sudah betul-betul stres, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasi keadaan ini. Sebelum aku menyadari apa yang telah aku lakukan, tanganku sudah melambai untuk menarik perhatian Pierre.

Chanyeol yang melihatku melambai menatapku bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin meminta _bill_ ," jawabku singkat.

" _You're leaving_?" tanyanya, semakin bingung.

" _No. We are_ ," balasku.

Chanyeol masih tetap menatapku bingung, tetapi kemudian dia mengangguk. Aku berharap aku tidak salah menilai Chanyeol. Dia tipe pria baik-baik, yang tidak akan menginterpretasikan kata-kataku sebagai suatu undangan untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

" _How is everything_?" tanya Pierre, yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping meja kami. Seperti memahami bahwa aku tidak mengerti bahasa Prancis, Pierre menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Dia kelihatan bingung melihat kedua piring kami yang masih setengah penuh.

Aku tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

" _It was delicious_. Bisa kami minta _bill_ -nya?" pintaku, sebelum Pierre berkata-kata lagi.

Pierre kemudian berlalu. Chanyeol tetap menatapku bingung, tetapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pierre kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan membawa dua tagihan. Seperti juga restoran-restoran lainnya yang telah direkomendasi MBD, restoran Prancis ini juga tahu bahwa kami harus membayar tagihan kami masing-masing.

Kulihat Chanyeol mengeluarkan tiga lembar uang 50 dolar, dan berkata, "Ini untuk _bill_ kami berdua. _Keep the change_ ," ucapnya, lalu ia berdiri.

Aku hanya menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, tetapi dia tidak menghiraukanku. Buru-buru melangkah ke luar restoran. Chanyeol berada tepat di belakangku.

Aku baru berhenti berjalan ketika kami sudah berada di luar restoran.

"Kau tahu _Crowne Park apartment_ , di daerah Country Club?"

" _Yes_ ," jawab Chanyeol ragu.

" _Good_. Aku tinggal di situ. Kau bisa bertemu denganku di sana, atau kau bisa mengikuti mobilku."

Nadaku terdengar sedikit memerintah, tetapi aku tidak peduli. Aku harus mendapatkan jawaban atas semua pertanyaanku.

"Aku bertemu denganmu di sana saja. Nomor apartemennya berapa?"

Kuberikan nomor apartemenku. Chanyeol tidak mencatatnya, dan dia tidak memintaku untuk mengulangnya. Aku kemudian melangkah menuju mobilku. Kulihat Chanyeol ragu sesaat, tetapi kemudian dia pun berjalan menuju Volvo SUV berwarna perak yang diparkir cukup jauh dari mobilku.

.

 **To Be Continued**...


End file.
